Second to None
by Jedi-lover
Summary: AU Luke/Mara and an alternate version of events after Wayland
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: This story was started about 5 years ago by my friend who goes by the screen name RedGold. She wrote two chapters and then hit a writer's block. I always hoped this story would be finished. A few weeks ago I asked RedGold if I could have her plot bunny and write it and she agreed. She wanted a angst ridden story, but I decided to take the bunny and run a different way._

_WARNING: This is an AU parody romance and IS NOT CANON. Some reviewers have gotten upset that my stories are not canon. AU means Alternate Universe. That means if I want Vader and Palpatine to break dance and start singing show tunes like they're in an episode of Glee…I can do that._

_JL_

**Planet: Wayland **

**Mount Tantiss storehouse Throne Room:**

"You had that choice, Jedi Skywalker. And more—you could have ruled beside me. Instead, you chose death," bellowed Joruus C'baoth. Luke, Mara and the dark Jedi were standing in what was left of the throne room of the Mount Tantiss storehouse. For the last half hour the building had been tore to shreds by the C'baoth. The clone of the once great, and long dead, Jedi Master Jorus C'baoth had been using parts of the walls and roof as projectiles to attack Luke and Mara Jade.

Luke was kneeling on the floor trapped by debris and rubble from the building with more falling down on him as the aged dark Jedi railed against him. Luke at this point didn't care about himself. He needed to get Mara, his sister, Han and the rest of their party out of here. Mara was Luke's biggest concern. She had taken multiple Force lightning hits. Luke could feel her pain and frustration wash over him in waves through the Force.

"What about Mara?" Luke asked C'baoth, hoping he could bargain for her life.

"Mara Jade is no longer any concern of yours," roared C'baoth. "I will deal with her later."

"No," Mara snapped. "You will deal with me now."

Luke looked over to his friend and was shocked to see she had found a way out of the stones that half buried her moments earlier. Luke was astonished at the amount of determination and strength in the Force she possessed. Mara glared at the dark Jedi and charged, her lightsaber leading the way. C'baoth threw up a barrage of stones to fend off Mara's attack.

Luke struggled to help his friend, but his fight with C'baoth and his clone Luuke Skywalker had left him weak and fading in and out of consciousness.

Luke was startled when his sister's voice cried out in his head. She was trying to help Mara by guiding her toward C'baoth.

Luke yelled in frustration. He was the Jedi and should be leading this fight, but he was near helpless in his condition. Luke looked up and saw his lightsaber. If only he could only grab it with the Force. He reached out picturing the weapon in his mind. He could see it move off the rubble, but he didn't have the strength to call it to himself or to throw it at the crazed Jedi. Then he realized a few feet from the saber was Karrde with his two pet vornskrs pulling wildly at their leashes. Luke strained and found enough energy to lift the saber high enough to cut the tethers. Mara and Leia needed a diversion and hopefully these animals could provide it.

The Vornskrs sprinted toward Joruus, snarling, with teeth bared. It was enough of a distraction for Mara to rush up to the mad Jedi and plunge her blade into his heart.

With the last of his energy Luke hauled Mara away from the clone before he burst into an explosion of dark Force energy.

Luke fought to remain conscious after their ordeal. He became cognizant of his sister digging him out of the debris as he coughed and spit out dust and grit out of his mouth.

"I'm okay Leia," Luke assured her as he looked around the room, searching for Mara. He spotted Han covered with dust and looking exhausted. Luke noticed he was clutching his right arm with his left hand as blood dripped out from between his fingers. He then saw Karrde and panicked when he noticed the smuggler was holding a limp Mara Jade in his arms. For a moment Luke feared his friend was dead, but no, he could feel her through the Force; she was only unconscious.

"Mara needs to get medical attention!" Karrde's yelled, his voice choked with emotion. "We need to get her to the Wild Karrde."

Luke stumbled to his feet and moved toward his friend but was stopped by Han.

"Kid, before this place blows up from under us," Han said, "I need you to see something I found earlier."

"I think it can wait, Han." Luke said anxiously as he attempted to move around him towards Mara.

Han grabbed him with his good arm. "Luke, you really need to see this, now!"

The way Han said it made Luke pause. "Luke," Han continued, "Karrde is taking care of Mara. They called for a shuttle, but I need you to come with me and check something out before we evacuate."

"Okay Han," Luke said confused as he limped after the injured Corellian. Han brought him down a short hallway and to a small room full of medical equipment.

"I found this," Han said pointing to the corner of the room. Luke gave him a curious look but entered the dimly lit chamber to see what Han was so concerned about.

"Oh Fierfek!" Luke gasped upon seeing what Han was pointing at. Luke suddenly felt dizzy and blackness started to envelope him. Han swiftly came up and grabbed him.

"You okay, Luke?"

The Jedi shook his head. "Yes, but I need to get out of here."

Leia walked into the room behind them. "What are you two doing?"

Luke's head shot up. "Leia you really don't need to see what's in here. Please leave."

"Don't come in, Leia," Han agreed.

She gave them a stubborn look. "Don't coddle me you two." She brushed past them to see what the two men were hiding. Luke could see the blood drained out of his sister's face as she silently turned and left the room. "You're right. I didn't need to see that."

Luke's head started to throb. "Han get me out of here and we can discuss this."

Despite his pain and concern for his brother-in-law Han couldn't help but chuckle at his wife's discomfort. "I told you, Princess."

Han dragged Luke out of the room and set him down against the wall. "Do you want me to destroy it, Luke," Han asked.

Luke shook his head. "Take it with us; we'll deal with it later."


	2. Chapter 2

Last thing Mara could remember was C'baoth exploding in a surge of dark energy in front of her.

Gingerly, she opened her eyes, which instantly stung at the harsh light of the room. Rubbing the bridge of her nose she let her body adjust from however long it had been out of commission.

Glancing around, it couldn't have been too long since the battle. They weren't back on Coruscant yet, but they weren't on the Falcon or the Wild Karrde either. At a guess she would say she was on a Mon Cal Cruiser, possibly one sent to pick up the group since their mission was a success.

Or she assumed it was a success since she was still breathing and there weren't alarms going off, either on the ship or in her head.

With a groan she swung her legs off the medical bed and reached for a robe to slip over her body. Med-wards never did still well with her, and since she seemed to be all patched up and no wires attached, the sooner she was out, the better.

Stepping out of her room, the corridor was silent save for the hum of machinery. She had a decent idea of the layout of the ship and figured she could find the bridge easily enough. Someone she knew might be there, or at least be able to point her in the direction of her friends.

Mara stopped in her tracks at the thought. Could it be true? Mara, the Emperor's Hand who had for so long wanted revenge for everything that had happened between the Empire and the Rebels, was now friends with said Rebels?

Sometimes… fate was funny that way.

Shaking her head, she took a few more steps towards the lift when she peaked inside one of the other med rooms. Much to her pleasure, and dismay, Luke was laying on the bed. He had been almost as close as she had when the Dark Jedi expired, and the building was set to blow up if Calrissian and the Wookiee had done their job.

Glancing over his body, he didn't have any bacta patches or wires denoting any kind of major injury, which made her breath a little easier. Luke was asleep though; his slow breathing and gentle features making him look younger, less haggard from the last few months of trials at the hands of Thrawn.

"Who's there," he mumbled as she entered the room, his head turning towards her, revealing his bright blue eyes.

"It's Mara," she answered as she came to stand by the side of his bed.

"Mara?" he sounded groggy, and she wondered if he had suffered a head wound or concussion.

"I'm glad you're okay," she sat down on the edge of the bed next to him, "I honestly didn't think we'd get out of there alive."

"Um," his brow dropped as he tried to formulate words.

"I know," she had to smile, "gratitude coming from me can be rather shocking."

"Actually—"

Mara cut him off, "It's okay, it's more than shocking to me, I wanted to kill you after all, and you were possibly my biggest mark."

"Mark?" he raised an eyebrow.

"It's just a term," she shrugged, figuring he would know, but explained anyway, "something used to denote a target in an assassination."

He swallowed a cough, "You don't want to assassinate me anymore, right?"

"Of course not," she let out a chuckle and patted his hand, "quite the opposite."

He raised his eyebrow again, his jaw slacking up just a bit, "Um, Mara—"

"Just hear me out," she cut him off again, needing to get this out in the open. "I was wrong about you. I believed the lies that Palpatine fed me but they were just that, lies. I'm so sorry that I didn't see it before."

Luke was silent for a moment as she averted her eyes, then he turned his hand over under hers and held it gently.

Staring down at their joined hands and the gentleness of his touch, she gained strength to continue. "I should never have believed the Emperor, you're a good man. You stood by me, practically sacrificed yourself for me when I was nothing but trouble for you."

"You couldn't have been that bad," he replied.

"You know I was, Skywalker," she chuckled though, feeling better by the minute, "but you still stood by me."

He started to open his mouth but she pressed on, "I've never had many friends in my life, but I'd be honored if you let me call you a friend, and who knows… maybe once we get all this straightened out with Thrawn, I don't know… we might…"

"Mara?" the voice came from behind her, which caused her to tense, as it should have been coming from the man lying on the bed.

Whipping her head around she was met by the face of Luke Skywalker, Jedi and former enemy, his body dressed in his typical blacks with a dark robe thrown back off his shoulders. Mara's head jerked back and forth between the two men.

"What the kriffing bantha fodder is going on here?" Mara jumped off the bed and scurried to the other side of the room away from the two.

"Mara," the robed Luke said gently, unthreateningly, to get her attention, "I'm the real Luke Skywalker, this man, is my clone."

"Your clone?" Mara thought her head was going to explode; maybe it was her who had the concussion. "I killed him!"

"Yes," he nodded, "but this is a different clone."

"Wait?" the man on the bed spoke up, "she killed one of us?"

"Cleaved him in two with a lightsaber," Luke commented easily, "but it's okay, she had to."

"Oh," he didn't sound too convinced, "that's comforting."


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay," Mara took a deep breath and calmed herself, there had to be a logical explanation for what was going on here, "someone start talking, now."

"I'll explain everything," Luke winced slightly, his brow furrowing, "but not here."

It took a moment but Mara could start to sense what Luke was feeling in his head. It was the same cranial buzzing that occurred while fighting his clone, his other clone, on Wayland. Taking a glance at the other Luke she noticed he was also starting to rub his forehead.

"Okay, let's talk outside," she agreed.

She followed Luke out of the room and down the hallway to one of the empty lounges. "Now, start talking."

"Sit down," he gestured to one of the sofas, "this is going to take awhile."

"Okay," she accepted the seat and he sat down next to her.

"After you killed C'baoth we were about to evacuate when Han told me I needed to see something," he began, "He brought me to what looked like a small medical ward. There we found my clone- floating nude in a cloning cylinder. He was fully formed, but in stasis."

"Stasis?"

"As best as our scientists who were on hand could tell," he explained, "the man was cloned, brought out, but then rejected and put into a type of sleep or hibernation. He does have some brief memories of the few moments he was awake."

"Why would Joruus C'baoth do such a thing?"

Luke got a funny look on his face, "He was a faulty clone."

"Faulty?" her voice came out a bit sharper than she thought it should be.

"In C'baoth's eyes," Luke quickly added. "The clone he used against me was mindless, nothing but a shell. This clone received the flash-learning implanted into all clones so he knows how to speak, read, and has a slightly above average level of general knowledge, math, sciences, etc."

"And a sense of self-awareness," she said quietly.

"Exactly."

"He couldn't be controlled easily, so the crazy old man chucked him back into the chamber," Mara shook her head. "Probably would have ended up killing him."

"Or maybe using him to replace me if I didn't turn?" Luke sighed, the weight of his words and the situation they had been in dragging him down visibly.

Damn," she muttered as she rubbed her temples in thought. Eventually she gazed up at the Jedi giving him a probing look. "Luke, I don't want to sounds cold and insensitive, but why didn't you just leave him there?"

"The stasis chamber was failing due to the damage, and we couldn't leave him to die," Luke said quickly.

Mara shook her head in disbelief. "Luke, we knew there were hundreds of clones developing in the cloning chamber within Mt. Tantiss, but both of us decided to pull the self-destruct on the place. Why was your clone the lucky one to live?"

"He has self-awareness. It would have been murder." Luke argued.

"While he was floating around in stasis I doubt you knew he was self-aware."

Luke looked away. "You're right," he said hesitantly. "The galaxy is a dangerous place, I guess I thought it would be nice to have another Force strong Jedi on the team, especially if I am successful in establishing a Jedi Academy…"

Mara stared at him silently waiting for the real reason.

Luke's shoulder's slumped in defeat. "I just couldn't do it. It is much easier to kill when you don't have to look your victim in the face…especially if it is your face looking back."

Mara sighed. "I shouldn't have brought it up. There is nothing we can do about it now. So what are you going to do with him now that he is here?"

"I'm not really sure," he ran a hand through his hair. "He is a genetically physical copy of myself." Luke hesitated for a moment. "Well, not exactly."

"What do you mean," she almost laughed, "not exactly?"

"It is well documented that environments can have an effect on a person's physical as well as mental state," he explained. "I grew up on Tatooine, a desert planet with a restricted diet."

"So?" she said without regards to how this was starting to make him uncomfortable.

"He's four inches taller than me," he grumbled.

Mara tried to hold back a chuckle, and failed, "He's taller than you?"

"He grew up in a tank," Luke almost shouted, "they could have given him all kinds of, I don't know, stuff to make him bigger."

Mara stifled her laughter, for Luke's sake, "Possibly." She gave him an evil grin. "So…when you found him floating nude in the cylinder did you notice any other measurements that were disproportionate other than his height?"

Luke glared at her. "That's not funny Mara…especially after my sister walked in and saw him."

Mara covered her mouth with her hand trying not to laugh and turning red in the process.

"Oh Force, that had to be embarrassing," she snickered.

"Yes it was," Luke grumbled and pressed on, "Anyway, while he's genetically a clone of me, he might as well be more of a fraternal twin with the amount of differences and similarities we share."

"But he's still a clone," Mara remembered the buzzing she felt between the two. "Can you two exist in the same area?"

"It's not as bad with him as it was with the other clone," Luke followed her thinking. "I think it's because this one has his own self-awareness and might be naturally or subconsciously blocking."

"C'baoth might have amplified the buzzing in order to give his clone the advantage," Mara pointed out.

"A very distinct possibility," he agreed. "I think I know of a way to get around this, but I need your help."

Mara raised one eyebrow, "My help?"

"Remember those mental shielding techniques I was teaching you," he turned back into his serious, Jedi mode.

"Yeah…"

"If you could teach those to the clone," he said slowly, "then that should cut out the buzzing so that I can spend at least more than five minutes in the same room with him."

Mara ran a hand through her hair, "I'm not sure if I can do that."

"Of course you can," he placed his hand on her shoulder. "You picked it up easily and have a natural talent for it."

"To learn, maybe," she scoffed, "but to teach?"

He looked her steadily in the eyes, "You can do this Mara. I know you can."

"Why can't you just shield him out of your mind?" Mara asked impatiently.

Luke shook his head. "I think we both need to actively block to make it effective. I have been trying to shield from him, but it only minimizes the feedback." Luke gave her a pleading look. "Please, Mara."

She sighed, knowing when she was defeated. "I'll give it a go, but if something happens, it's on your head."

"Indeed it will be," he chuckled lightly.

* * *

"Hey," the clone looked up from a datapad as Mara and Luke entered his room. Luke had told her that the clone had been reading up on what had been happening in the galaxy since his flash learning's historical memory only included up to the clone wars.

"As you know," Luke started, "we can not exist in the same area for very long without a mental backlash through the Force."

"The buzzing," the clone nodded and Mara couldn't help but notice that while the clone had the same serious features as Luke, without the scars of battle and life in a desert, he seemed more boyish looking than the original. In fact, the clone reminded Mara of the first images she saw of Luke—taken after the destruction of the first Death Star, but before his run in with the Wompa on Hoth.

"Yes, the buzzing," Luke agreed. "I think it is some sort of signal feedback in the Force. It's possible that we can get around this problem if you can learn how to shield properly."

"What do you mean shield?"

"You can learn to use the Force to shield your thoughts from other Force-sensitives."Luke explained.

Already the buzzing was starting to build between them. "How am I supposed to learn how to do that?"

"If you would permit," Luke gestured towards her, "Mara will teach you how to shield."

"I don't suppose that the fact that she killed one of us has any relevance at all to the situation," he retorted with a slight bit of sarcasm. Mara chuckled; she was beginning to like this guy already.

"It does, actually," Luke twisted his shoulders uneasily, "Mara is trained in the ways of the Force, but she isn't affected by the Force backlash that I experience."

"Why is she immune?" the clone asked.

"I think the backlash comes from you and I being on the same mental and Force frequency."

The clone gave Luke a skeptical look.

"If it helps you decide, I just want you to know that I trust Mara with my life, and I would hope you would trust her with yours."

His eyes fell on Mara and she could sense his intense scrutiny of the situation. If he was flash-imprinted with a standard ARC or Shock Trooper package, then he would not only be intelligence, but also have a keen sense of tactics and military understanding. That would be how he approached this, because it's the only way he would know.

"I won't hurt you," she replied solidly, her eyes never leaving his.

After a quick glance back at Luke, the clone relented, "Alright then."

"I'll leave you to it," Luke quickly bowed out as the buzzing had started to reach a zenith.

It seemed to Mara that the buzzing affected Luke more than the clone. Was this because he was the original?

"So," the clone sat up in his bed then fiddled with the controls to allow the back to rise up, "where do we start?"

"Well," Mara sat down on the end of the bed, pausing for a moment when she realized that the clone had the exact same electric blue eyes as Luke, "Um, first we need for you to be able to touch and recognize the Force before you can actually try to manipulate it."

"No point in pulling the trigger if you haven't charged the weapon yet," he grinned.

"Exactly," she smiled back, it being a long time since she had heard that particular phrase.

"Okay then," he spread his hands out, "teach me."

"Alright," she took a deep breath and prepared herself. She started to explain the process, but felt awkward. "Do you have a name?"

He gave her a confused look, "A name?"

"Yeah," she said with a mocking tone, "I'm not going to be calling you clone-guy all the time we're doing this."

"I suppose," he murmured, raising one eyebrow like Mara was growing a third eye.

It clicked, memories of her military history. Clones may be programmed to be able to think for themselves, but only in regards to battle. They were given numbers, not names, because they were cannon fodder, pure and simple.

They weren't meant to be people.

"Listen," Mara said seriously, "I know why you are reluctant to take a name, and it's nothing but programming meant to keep you in line, but this isn't the military and you're not a drone of the Empire."

"You talk like someone who knows," he said quietly.

"I…" she paused, fresh remembrances of what Luke showed her. "I was a servant to the Emperor. I thought I could only use the Force with his help, that I was nothing without him. I was wrong."

He nodded, "That's why you wanted to kill him?"

"The Emperor ordered me to kill Skywalker," she said quietly. "But Luke showed me that we are responsible for our own destinies, our own lives. He helped me break free from my past."

"I…" he spoke slowly, "I'd like my own name."

Mara smiled, feeling happy for this man to find the same freedom she had. "You're lucky, you know, you can choose your own, most of us are stuck with what we're born with."

"No," he smiled back, "I think you named me."

Mara tilted her head, confused, "I did?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "earlier. You said I was your mark."

"Um," she thought back to the conversation earlier, "I guess I did."

"Mark…" he rolled it over his tongue, "I kind of like the name."

"Are you sure?" she wasn't sure how she should feel about him taking that name, honored or horrified.

He looked up for a moment, taking a deep breath. "Yeah, call me Mark."

"Well then," Mara held out her hand for him to shake, "nice to meet you, Mark."

Taking the hand, he shook it, "Pleasure to meet you, Mara."


	4. Chapter 4

"I guess we should start out with the basics," Mara said as she pulled up a hospital table to Mark's bed. She then laid out various objects that she scrounged from around the room: a tongue depressor, protective gloves, a packet of bacta patches, a tube of bacta cream and a RFX/K Medisensor.

The clone gave her a wry look. "This looks like it is going to be an interesting session."

She grinned, "I don't have anything sinister in mind. I just want to see if we can get you to move objects," she explained. "We'll start with the lightest to the heaviest."

Mara pulled up a chair next to the bed. "You have to feel the Force before you can use it. It is energy that surrounds us and flows through us. What I want you to do is close your eyes and try to feel the energy and then I want you to picture the tongue depressor in your mind and see it move."

Mark closed his eyes trying to do as Mara asked. Mara could feel the Force flowing and swirling around him. Something was definitely happening in the Force, but could he control it. After a few moments Mara finally saw the depressor moved slightly.

Mark opened his eyes. "Did it work?"

"You did it. You're a fast learner," Mara said proudly. This was almost like having her first apprentice…that is if she were actually a Jedi.

"I'm not a fast learner," Mark corrected her. "I just have a amazing teacher that inspires me."

"Ah, Thanks," Mara murmured, not knowing how to react to such praise. "Umm…let's try moving the gloves."

* * *

The instruction went fairly well for a first lesson. Mark was able to nudge the objects around the table. Skywalker came by a couple times to check their progress. He would stay about a minute and then quickly leave usually rubbing his temples and complaining about a headache.

After lunch, a nurse came in and checked Mark's vitals and cleared him to move around the medical bay. Mara decided it was time for a break from Force training and for Mark to get some exercise. He'd had been in a cloning cylinder and then a stasis pod for so long that his muscles were weak from lack of use. Mara decided to bring him to a small physical therapy gym she discovered in the MedWard.

With her arm around his waist, Mara helped Mark walk down to the gym. It was an odd feeling for the former Emperor's Hand to act like a nursemaid to anyone, let alone the clone of the man she wanted to kill. But somehow Mark brought out the best in her. In the Force he felt younger than Luke, much younger. She couldn't help but feel a little protective of this man who had no past, no family and had a questionable future.

They entered the gym, which was nearly empty with only a one crewman utilizing an upper body hand cycle, probably for a shoulder injury. Mara moved Mark to the parallel bars used to assist people with leg difficulties and positioned him between the bars. "Grab hold of the railings on each side."

Mark placed his hands on the bars. Mara grabbed a leather belt from a basket on the side of the equipment and secured it around his waist.

"What's the belt for?"

She notched up the belt tightly. "It is a handhold in case you fall. If I pulled you up by your pajama waistband it would result in a major wedgie." Mara grinned as she positioned herself behind Mark. "Okay walk."

He took a few tentative steps trying not to lean heavily on the bars for support. After a few runs with Mara spotting him she left him to walk on his own.

"Once you feel comfortable with that we can get you on a treadmill."

"My legs feel strong, it's just the balance that I need to work on." He turned and walked back without using the rails this time.

"Don't show off," Mara warned him. " I don't need you falling on your face."

Mark grinned. "Don't worry, I won't mess up this handsome mug." He winked at her.

Mara just rolled her eyes as she paced along side of him.

Mark glanced over to her surreptitiously. "So, are you married or seeing anyone?"

Mara's eyebrow shot up, surprised at that question. "No, why?"

The clone attempted to shrugged his shoulders but found it difficult while leaning on the bars. "No reason, just curious. So, you're not dating Skywalker?"

Mara's eyes closed to narrow slits. "Why do you want to know?"

"I'm just trying to find out more about the people around me and their relation to each other—especially Skywalker because he is the template for my creation," he paused for a moment. "It's unsettling to be totally dependent on people that you barely know."

Mara thought about it and realized it had to be a confusing to be thrust into the world so unceremoniously. At least a newborn didn't have the cognitive wherewithal to understand how dependent he or she was on caregivers. It had to be frightening to Mark.

"Sorry, you're right, you should know the people you are interacting with. You know my first name, but my last name is Jade. I served under the Emperor until his death about six years ago. Now I work for a man named Talon Karrde. He's in the trading—some say smuggling—business." She paused for a moment. "Luke is a Jedi, he is attempting to rebuilt the Jedi Order after Emperor Palpatine facilitated their annihilation two decades ago. Recently I fought with Luke to defeat a dark Jedi and prevent the creation of a clone army to attack the New Republic."

Mark turned within the parallel bars and started walking the other way. "So you and Luke were enemies, but are now friends."

Mara shrugged. "Yes, I think we're friends."

Mark looked confused. "You think?"

Mara went to the far wall and picked up a chair and brought it over where Mark was working out. "Sometimes it's hard to know."

The clone looked at her intently. "Mara, are you my friend?"

She sat down on the chair. "Sure, why not."

The clone scoffed. "See, it's not hard at to figure out at all."

She glowered at him. "I don't have a long and complicated history with you. That makes friendship considerably easier."

"You said you would be honored to be his friend." Mark smiled at Mara as he walked down the path between the bars.

"When did I say that?"

Mark stopped and looked at her with keen blue eyes. "Remember when you thought it was Luke in the hospital bed, instead of me?"

"Oh yeah," Mara said quietly. "I think I was a little shell shocked from one too many Force lightning strikes."

Mark started walking again. "So you never told him, what you told me?"

She shook her head.

"Why not?"

"I don't know…second thoughts, I guess." Green eyes locked on to his. "Mark, I really don't like talking about my personal life."

Mark sulked and continued pacing back and forth. "Okay, enough about you and Skywalker, let's talk about me. Are there many of clones in the galaxy?"

She looked at him calmly, even compassionately. "Mark, most cloning operations are illegal. There are a few worlds such as Khoom where it is allowed, but to answer your question…no, you might go your entire life and never meet another clone."

"I'm illegal? What happens to illegal clones?" His eyes went wide. "What happened to the other clones at the facility where I was taken from?"

His question made her heart constrict. Mara turned away with a troubled look on her face.

"Mara?" there was a pronounced hitch in his voice.

She kept her back to him, staring at the floor.

"I see," was all Mark said. "I think I will go back to my room."

"I'll help you," Mara offered.

"No need," he unhooked the belt. "I want to be alone to think for a while."

She nodded sympathetically.

He dropped the belt to the ground and slowly moved out of the gym.

Guilt crept into her conscience. Days ago she didn't think twice about destroying the clones on Wayland, but she now realized she had seen them as less than human. They could have all been like Mark. Luke was right, when your victim has a face, killing was much more difficult.

* * *

"Hey," Mara poked her head into Marks room. He was lying in bed staring at the ceiling. When he didn't respond she let herself in and sat next to him.

"Mark, the galaxy is technically still at war. The major battles have been won, but there are skirmishes breaking out between the New Republic and the remnants of the Empire all over the galaxy." She waited for a response but when none came she continued. "Those clones and the stormtroopers that guarded them were enemy combatants."

"So does that make me an enemy prisoner of war?"

Mara was not good at consoling people. This was more Luke's territory. Mark didn't understand the situation and what was at stake for the galaxy.

"Stop the pity party Mark," Mara was starting to get annoyed. "I know you are confused and upset over the circumstances of your life, but you are not any worse off than most of us."

"At least you were born to a family and had a childhood," he muttered. "I was grown in a tube."

"Oh yes, my childhood," he voice took on an indignant tone. "I don't remember my parents, for all I know the Emperor had them murdered and abducted me. I was raised by an evil Sith Lord, trained under extremely harsh conditions to do his will, and was severely punished when I failed." She glared at him. "Is that the childhood you were talking about?"

Some of the harshness went out of his eyes. "How about the mighty Jedi?"

"Hmmm, let's see," she said mockingly, pretending to be deep in thought. "From what he has told me, he never knew his parents while growing up, but was raised by relatives. When he was a teenager, his guardians were brutally murdered by Imperial Stormtroopers. He fought in the Rebellion since their deaths and has yet to stop fighting. He was reunited with his father who tried to kill Luke but only succeeded in slicing off his hand. Oh yes, more recently he was nearly killed by a crazed darksider and a Luke Skywalker clone." She folded her arms across her chest and shook her head ruefully. "I really don't see his life as idyllic either."

Mark looked deflated, the anger in his eyes replaced with regret. "It looks like there's a lot of pain in this universe."

Mara nodded. "Mark, I looked up some information. Cloning facilities are illegal, but clones are not. You don't have to worry about being thrown in the brig.

The corners of his lips curled upward slightly. "Thanks for looking out for me."

"That's what friends are for," she put her hand on his in a heartfelt gesture. Showing this much compassion felt foreign to her, but for some reason she was protective of Mark.

"And I do see you as a friend," she hesitated in thought. "I don't know why, but you are much easier to talk to than anybody I have ever met."

Mark grinned "Even Skywalker?"

Mara gave a half smile and her eyes wandered in thought, "Especially Skywalker."

"Why is that?"

She took a cleansing breath and let it out. "I think I have trouble opening up to most people because I don't know what they want from me. I distrust their intentions and motivations," she looked at Mark with unflinching green eyes. "But with you Mark, you're an innocent, yes you have basic military training, but when it comes to your interactions with people you are guileless."

He smiled. "Is telling a man he's guileless really a compliment? Isn't that another word for naïve?"

She only laughed.

Mark turned to his side so he can look at her straight on. "So Luke is not like that? He's not guileless?"

Mara frowned in thought. "No, he's like that, but in a different way. He's worldly, but he always sees people in their best light. He wants me to train as a Jedi, but I'm not sure at all about that path."

"It's your life," Mark said.

She cast her eyes down. "That's true."

This conversation was getting way deeper than she was comfortable with. She decided to change the subject. "I forgot to tell you, I found a recreation room in this ward, would you like to go?"

"Sure."

* * *

They moved down to the recreation lounge located at the end of a quiet hallway. It had on-demand holovideos and a couple hologame tables.

"Do you know how to play Dejarik?" Mara asked.

The clone thought for a moment. "Yes, I appear to know the rules to a dozen or so games. I don't know why though."

"Maybe the cloners discovered bored clones cause trouble." Mara suggested.

Mark shrugged as he sat down in the booth and activated the hologame. He moved around his characters quietly. After a while he looked up at Mara with a forthright gaze.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," she said as she positioned her Molator and Mantellian Savrip holograms for the start of the game.

"What is going to happen to me?"

She gave him a puzzled look. "What do you mean?"

"I'm your friend's clone; what are his plans for me?"

"You are not property. Luke doesn't own you. I don't think he has any plans for you other than trying to find a way that he can interact with you without getting a migraine." Mara said.

He gave her an incredulous look. "Please, Mara, I wasn't born yesterday." His face suddenly broke into a smirk. "I guess that is not the best phrase to use."

Mara had to smile at Mark. He had Luke's boyish personality without the Jedi attitude.

"Seriously, I must be a major complication to the Jedi," he said, "If I were him I wouldn't want me around."

Mara furrowed her brow. "Why not?"

"Well, how would you like it if it was a clone of you in that cylinder?"

Mara never really thought about it that way. How would she feel? She would feel uncomfortable, for sure. She probably wouldn't want to be working in the same social circles as a Mara clone.

She gave Mark a reassuring smile. "I would probably feel awkward, but Luke is different. He is a remarkable man. He wants what is best for you."

"Remarkable, huh? That's a step up from guileless," he had a toying smile. "I really think you have a thing for him."

"What!" Mara sputtered. "Why would you think that?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Well, it could be that touching little speech you gave to me when you thought I was him. Also you light up whenever he comes around to check my progress."

"I do not light up when he comes around!" Mara protested.

"Oh come on," Mark snickered. "I am sorry, but my trooper flash training did teach me how to spot deceit, and you are lying!"

Mara was getting irritated now. How dare this Skywalker wannabe tell her what's she's thinking. "Listen buddy," she said while sticking a finger into his chest. "Even if there was something between me and Skywalker, which there isn't, it would be none of your business."

Mark put his hands up in a surrender gesture. "Sorry, sorry." Mara got out of her seat intent on leaving the Dejarik table and letting the insolent clone play by himself. "I must have hit close to the mark for you to get all bent out of shape," Mark muttered under his breath.

Mara swung around. "The only 'Mark' that's going to be hit is you in a minute!"

The clone chuckled at her discomfort.

It became obvious to Mara that there was one huge difference between Mark and Luke. Mark didn't have the same sense of self-preservation that Luke had around her.

Mark laughed. "I'm sorry, I think I was being a little too guileless."

"What is your fixation with me and Luke?" Mara's voice was edged with irritation.

Mark looked faintly amused. "Well, I think it has something to do with the Force."

"What do you mean?"

"Sometimes I get flashes of emotions. I can sense when you are frustrated or angry even when we're not in the same room." He leaned back in his seat and gave her an appraising look. "Often when you look at me I get distinct feelings of attraction coming from you. I figure you are either attracted to me or Luke."

Her face flushed furiously. "I think your synapses weren't attached correctly while in that cloning cylinder. You're imaginings things."

"I wouldn't blame you if you were attracted to me," Mark rubbed his face with his hand. "I have a handsome face with brilliant blue eyes."

Mara snorted.

Mark stood up and lifted up his pajama top. "I have great abs." He gave her a wicked grin as he used his other hand to pull the elastic waistband away from his body as he glanced down his pajama bottoms. "And I am anatomically correct." He let go of the elastic allowing the waistband to snap back in place.

She responded through clenched teeth. "That's it. I'm done for the day" She turned and stormed out the door. She barely cleared the entranceway when she collided with Skywalker.

She stumbled backwards, but was quickly caught by the Jedi. He grabbed her around the waist and steadied her on her feet.

She looked down at his hands on her hips. She could feel the heat of his hands radiating through her clothing. Luke noticed her gaze at the positioning of his hands and quickly disengaged and took a step back.

"Sorry about that," He looked at Mara and then to his clone sitting within the room. "What's going on? Is something wrong?"

Mara almost smiled at Luke, but then she remembered the clone's comments about her beaming around the Jedi and clamped her mouth to a thin line.

"What is wrong," she said slowly trying to regain her sense of calm. "Is Mark is just as annoying as you." With that she walked off leaving Luke bewildered.

The Jedi turned to his clone who was sitting at the gaming table with an amused look on his face.

"Mark?" he said curiously.

The clone smirked. "She named me."

"Mara named you." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah," the clone was grinning like he was laughing at some inside joke.

"What did you do to upset her…Mark?" Luke asked trying to get used to his double's name.

Mark gave Luke a 'who me?' gesture with his hands. "All I said is I thought she liked you."

Luke stood silently for a moment trying to digest his clone's words. "What did she say?" he asked trying to sound unconcerned.

Mark just laughed. "She said no, but I think she's lying."

"Really?" Luke said surprised. He wanted to sit down and quiz his clone about what Mara said and did, but the pain in his head was starting to reappear and he knew the buzzing also bothered Mark.

"I can't stay long with this humming in my head," Luke said as he rubbed his temple. "I just wanted to make sure you were comfortable and the training was coming along alright."

Mark smiled. "It couldn't be better. Mara is a wonderful instructor. I enjoy being under her tutelage."

By the way the clone grinned Luke wasn't sure what to make out of that comment. His head was hurting too much to question Mark further. "Good, good," he muttered as he backed out the door. "Let Mara know if you need anything?" Luke said.

"Will do, Jedi Skywalker," the clone said.

Luke thought he saw a mischievous glint in Mark's eye, but it probably was the pain in Luke's head making him see things. After all, this was his clone; Luke should know him better than anybody.


	5. Chapter 5

Luke left the lounge quickly before his headache got worse. He really didn't know what to think about his clone's comments about Mara liking him. Could it be true? The overt hostility she clearly exhibited during their time on Myrkr and Wayland disappeared when the first clone was killed…but she hadn't gone out of her way to be overly friendly to him since they left Wayland either. Plus she just called him annoying. No, Mark had to be mistaken.

Hopefully Mara could teach his clone to shield so they could have a long talk in person someday. He could communicate with him via comlink or holo, but that seemed so impersonal and if Mark ever wanted to train as a Jedi, then contact with Luke was almost a necessity.

Luke sighed as he moved toward the main hanger bay of the Mon Calamari Star Cruiser, _Independence._ There he would find the _Millennium Falcon. _After C'baoth's death, Luke and his infiltration team left Wayland in Han's ship. They transferred the injured to Talon Karrde's vessel and eventually both spacecraft rendezvoused with the _Independence. _The cruiser was currently en route to New Republic Headquarters on Coruscant.

Luke spotted the _Falcon _at the far end of the bay. As he neared the ship he could hear Han and Chewie arguing. The Wookiee co-pilot was holding a bucket and sponge and yowling at Han who was down on his hands and knees trying to scrub something off of the boarding ramp.

"I can't wait until the cleaning droid is fixed, I need to get this stench off my ship," Han was yelling back to the Wookiee.

"Han, Chewie!" Luke called out. Han glanced up from his work and gave the Jedi a wide grin. "Hey Luke, we're just using some industrial cleanser to get out some of the garral smell off the _Falcon_," he explained as he stood up brushing his hands off on his pants.

Luke looked down at the dried bloodstains splattered across the boarding ramp. The blood and a few tufts of fur was all that was left of the pack of canine-like garrals that attacked the crew of the Falcon shortly after landing on Wayland.

Luke's nose crinkled at the foul smell. "Do you need any help?"

"Nah, I think Chewie is right and we have to wait until the cleaning droid is fixed." He looked up to his co-pilot. "Let's take a break Chewie." The Wookiee dropped the cleaning supplies and rumbled something to Solo before taking off across the hanger bay.

"Always thinking about his stomach," Han chuckled. He gave Luke a lopsided grin as he put an arm around the younger man's shoulder guiding him aboard the ship. "While Chewie's off to the dining hall, tell me about your clone. I haven't had a chance to talk to him yet."

"His name is now Mark," Luke informed his friend.

"Mark?" Han looked at Luke questioningly. "Why'd you name him that?"

"I didn't name him, Mara did," Luke replied looking a little uncomfortable.

"She named him?" He grinned at Luke. "Like one would name a pet pittin?" Han laughed. "Did she say, _'Luke he's adorable, can I keep him_?'"

"Knock it off Han," Luke said annoyed by the older man's ribbing.

They took a seat around the gaming table in the lounge of the freighter. "There's not much I can tell you about Mark, right now," Luke said. "I can't be around him without getting a headache. Mara is trying to teach him how to shield."

"Do you think that's safe?" Han gave him a smirk.

Luke raised an eyebrow. "You don't think she'd hurt him do you? The Emperor's last command is gone."

Han snorted. "That's not exactly what I meant," Han got up and moved toward the galley. "Do you want a drink?" he called back.

"No," Luke replied. "What exactly do you mean?"

Han sauntered back to his seat holding a glass of whiskey. "What I mean is I noticed how you were looking at her on Wayland. You're obviously interested. Don't you think it is dangerous to serve up a possible romantic rival?"

"What!" Luke scoffed. "Han, Mara and I are barely friends and I really doubt she is going to fall for a clone."

"You mean Mark?" Han teased the Jedi. "Why not, you think he's not good looking enough for her?" Han laughed and took another drink.

Luke shifted in his chair uncomfortably. "Even if I wanted a relationship with Mara-" Luke started.

"Which you do," Han butted in.

Luke glared at him. "As I was saying, even if I did, I doubt Mara would." He ran his hand through his hair frustrated. "She broke the Emperor's last command, but she still has years of memories of hating me to contend with." Luke shook his head. "It's not going to happen."

"But you wouldn't mind if it did happen," Han said pressing Luke for an answer.

Luke looked away. "I wouldn't mind…" he hesitated. "I wouldn't mind having what you have Han, a wife and kids." Luke's words were filled with hope and longing.

"Hey Kid," Han reached out and squeezed his shoulder. "You'll find someone."

"Han, I don't want _just _someone," Luke said glumly. "It has to be someone strong enough to handle living with a Jedi. I'm dangerous to be around."

Han gave Luke's shoulder another squeeze then let his hand drop away. He picked up his drink and then took another sip staring at his brother-in-law from over the rim of the glass.

Han finished his drink and set it down on the table. "That's another reason why I think Mara would be a good match. Could you imagine one of the royal debutants Leia is always trying to set you up with by your side on Wayland?"

Luke laughed.

"Do you think Lady VanDoran of Saffalore could fight off garrals and then perform lightsaber heart surgery on an insane Dark Jedi clone?" Han chuckled.

"No." A broad grin blossomed across the young man's face. "She'd probably complain about a broken nail and send me a dry cleaning bill to get garral blood out of her ball gown."

Han nodded, "Exactly. So don't give up on Mara. The galaxy is not exactly crawling with single, good looking, Force sensitive women who can give a Jedi a run for his money."

Luke thought about Mark's comments about Mara and smiled. "Maybe I should go talk to her."

* * *

Mara avoided both Luke and his clone until the next day. She considered telling Skywalker she didn't want to train Mark, but she knew that would end up with Luke asking her the reason why.

No, it was best to get the training over with and then let Luke worry about his clone.

Mara didn't find Mark in his room or in the gym. Eventually she found him in the MedWard lounge entertaining himself with a game of X-Wing Combat.

"Turn off the game and get over to the table," Mara ordered the clone. "We have training to do." Mark frowned over the interruption, but turned off the holo game and slowly made his way over, sitting down on a chair on the opposite side of the table from her.

"We're going to work on shielding," she explained. "This is a technique used from keep people from reading your thoughts or emotions. But in this case we are hoping that this form of shielding can help in the Force backlash you and Luke are experiencing."

"Reading thoughts!" the clone said eagerly. "Do you mean you can read people's minds?"

Mara shook her head. "It's not like that, Force-users usually have to make an effort to read thoughts. It's not something we normally do…it's too much like being a voyeur."

"Can you read my thoughts?" Mark asked.

"I don't know; I never tried it. Stop trying to distract me." Mara was not going to let him derail his training again. "Let's get to work. I'm going to try to use the Force to get into your head mentally, I want you to use the Force to block me. Imagine a fence around your mind."

Mark nodded and gave her a determined look. "I'm ready."

Mara reached out with the Force gently probing Mark's mind. She was surprised when she found no resistance at all, which was odd because even non-Force users had some natural resistance to mind probes. It was almost like he was inviting her in… suddenly a number of images filled her mind. Mara quickly broke off contact and raised her shields.

"Don't do that!" she yelled.

"What?" Mark put on an air of innocence, but Mara could sense his amusement.

"You know what," Mara said red faced. "You were putting disturbing images in your head for me to see."

"I was just daydreaming about fighting Dark Jedi like you and Luke did," Mark said matter-of-factly.

Mara shook her head. "Can you at least put some clothes on in those daydreams!"

Mark bit the bottom of his lip as he tried to keep a straight face. "Okay, I'll try harder."

She glared at him. "You better!"

She attempted the technique once again, tentatively probing at his mind. She was happy that there was some resistance this time. That was encouraging. She pushed a little harder. The resistance remained for a few more seconds and then suddenly disappeared. Once again she found herself in Mark's mind. This time he at least had decency to have on a leather loincloth as he fantasized about fighting off a Rancor in some unknown steamy jungle.

"Mark!" Mara screamed and slapped him on his shoulder.

She was angry with him wasting her time, but also for putting images in her head that would probably preoccupy her for days.

She didn't know if it was something inherent in clones, but Mark appeared to have the emotional and mental age of an eighteen year old. He was a fully-grown man, but his playful exuberance for life had yet to be squashed by the harsh realities of the galaxy.

To be honest she really didn't mind some of his boyish pranks, but often his hijinks could be unnerving. It was hard to look at Mark and not think of Luke. She often caught herself expecting him to act like the serious Jedi, but then Mark would do something completely un-Jedi like—quickly reminding her this is not the man who saved her life on Myrkr or offered himself up to C'baoth in exchange for her freedom.

No, Mark looked like Luke, but personality-wise he couldn't be more different. He was like a mischievous little boy; a boy with an infectious grin and piercing blue eyes.

"I'm sorry," the clone laughed. "I did put some clothes on this time, but that jungle was hot!"

"If you don't knock it off, I am going to leave until you can behave," she threatened as she stood to exit the room.

"No" Mark said quickly as he grabbed her hands and pulled her back to her seat. "Don't leave." He gave her those big doleful eyes that got her every time. "I'll be good."

"Hey," came Luke's voice from the doorway. Mara pulled her hands out of Mark's as she turned towards the Jedi. Luke stood in the doorway wearing all black clothing and a questioning look on his face.

"Hey Skywalker," Mara replied as she blushed fiercely hoping Luke didn't see any of Mark's teasing 'daydreams'.

"How's it going?" he asked looking to Mara then Mark and back again. He had his shields up to help prevent the Force backlash but Mara could still sense his intense curiosity.

"Good, good," she said tensely. "Well, no, not so good at the shielding. Everything else looks good."

"It looks _real _good," the clone said causing Mara to shoot him a threatening glare.

"I think we are ready for a break," she said tersely.

"Aww, we just started and I think I was on the verge of a breakthrough," Mark complained.

"No, you have me on the verge of a breakdown." Mara said and then turned and moved toward the door. "I need a drink."

"It's only midday," Luke pointed out.

"Then I'm overdue," she said sharply.

Luke gave his clone a puzzled look and then followed the fuming redhead as she walked swiftly down the hall.

"Is Mark causing you problems?" he asked as he caught up with her.

"No, he's just a jokester. He likes playing pranks on me." She stopped turning to Luke. "Are you like that?"

He shook his head. "No, usually the jokes are on me," Luke admitted thinking back to his friends on Tatooine and the tricks they liked to pull on him.

She gave an exasperated sigh then started moving down the hall again.

"Are you really going to get a drink?" he asked.

"No," she replied. "I just needed a break."

"How about some lightsaber practice," he asked. "It's a good way to let off some steam. I now have two sabers. You can spar with me instead of a training droid." He gave her a hopeful look.

Mara almost laughed at the identical pleading expressions Mark and Luke had, and she could resist neither one. She smiled. "Sure, how about in an hour at the main gym."

"Great!" A wide smile spread across his face.

"See you then," she said before moving toward her quarters.

* * *

Luke had gone looking for Mara because of Han's words of advice. Mara was special and if Luke didn't take the chance to cultivate their friendship into something more he may lose the opportunity altogether. His shyness with women had probably caused more than one relationship to die before it had the chance to grow.

But now he wondered if he might be too late. He thought about the scene he observed in the lounge today. Mark and Mara were holding hands. It could have been part of a training session, but if that was the case why did she blush and look flustered. Could a relationship be forming between Mark and Mara? What exactly was going on between the two? He didn't know, but perhaps he could figure it out during lightsaber practice today.

Luke returned to the _Falcon _where he had stowed the lightsaber recovered at Wayland. Luke picked it up and examined it. He remembered how excited he felt the day Ben handed it to him. It was his father's saber—the saber Anakin used during the Clone Wars—before his fall to the dark side.

Now it was the lightsaber that saved his life twice…while wielded by a woman sworn to kill him. Luke chuckled at the irony of the situation.

He was still in awe at the ferocity and determination Mara exhibited in the throne room of the cloning facility. Mara claimed to have limited Force training, and if that were true her potential in the Force was staggering. If only she would train to be a Jedi.

Luke sighed. Mara didn't seem very eager to train, especially with him. He wondered if it was difficult for her to embrace the ways of the Jedi after being under the influence of a Sith for so long.

Luke looked around the_ Falcon _for Han or Leia, but the spacecraft was empty. Luke figured they went to lunch. He checked his chrono. He had enough time to get a bite to eat before making his way to the gym.

Luke hoped his time with Mara would help him get a better understanding of his friend.


	6. Chapter 6

"We should be to Coruscant in three days," Luke commented to Mara as they practiced with their lightsabers in the ship's gymnasium.

Mara blocked and parried Luke's attacks. Her body still ached from C'baoth's Force lightning assaults, but she wasn't going to let Skywalker see any weakness. She was astonished at the ease Luke defended himself. He wasn't even breaking a sweat. She attacked, parried, advanced and feinted, but she couldn't get past his guard.

"What are you going to do with Mark when we get there?" Mara asked the Jedi.

"There are cloning specialist there who want to do some tests on him," Luke said between strikes. "I don't think he will undergo a debrief since he never actually interacted with C'baoth. He really doesn't have anything to give Intel."

"Medical tests," Mara protested. "I hope they're not going to poke and prod him like some test animal. He's a person."

Luke gave her a shocked look. "No, they just want to make sure he is healthy. Clones can have health problems."

Mara relaxed. "Good."

After another twenty minutes of sparring the effects of the strenuous exercise began to slow her down. "I need to rest, Skywalker," she said as she shut down the saber.

"Let's take a break then." He deactivated his weapon. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize you are still suffering from your injuries."

"I'm just a little sore," Mara confessed.

Luke walked over to the wall and grabbed Mara's water bottle and brought it to her. "Here, you need to hydrate."

She took a long swig from the bottle. "Thanks."

"So, how is the Force training going?" Luke asked.

Mara shrugged his shoulders. "As good as can be expected from a person who was taken out of stasis a few days ago."

"That bad," Luke joked.

"No, not bad, but Mark likes distracting me. I don't think we have gotten more than a hour of training before he does something to throw me off."

"Oh really, like what?"

Mara hesitated, not wanting to tell Luke. "I don't know… He likes to tease me. He's like a teenager."

"What can a week old clone do to tease the former Emperor's Hand?" Luke asked curiously.

Mara started to panic. Why was he pressing her about this? Luke must have seen those embarrassing images Mark was projecting. Mara's stomach knotted as she imagined what Luke thought of the situation.

"He just likes to joke around." Suddenly uncomfortable, all she wanted to do was get away from the Jedi. "I think I will go to my room and clean up," she said hesitantly as she handed him his saber.

Luke looked like he wanted to object and continue their conversation, but then changed his mind. "Okay," he said softly as he went to pick up his towel and water bottle. He turned to Mara. "Will I see you at dinner?"

She shook her head. "I promised Mark I would have dinner with him tonight." She gave him an apologetic look. "I'd invite you to come, but without him knowing how to shield…maybe tomorrow."

Luke nodded. "Okay," he gave her a wave as she left the gym. Mara couldn't help but notice he looked disappointed. She hoped he didn't think she was avoiding him. After her release from Palpatine's last command any hostility she had for the Jedi faded away.

"Mara wait," Luke called out as he jogged toward her in the hallway.

She turned and waited for him to catch up. "Yes?"

He stood there for a moment looking nervous as if trying to build up the courage to say something. "Here," he handed her the lightsaber she used during practice.

She looked at him confused. "Are you lending it to me?"

He smiled shyly. "No, I want you to have it." He reached out and rested his hand on the saber. "This was my father's lightsaber. I lost it along with my hand on Cloud City and you used it to save my life on Wayland. I couldn't think of anybody more deserving to have it."

Mara looked down at the saber and to Luke's hand slightly touching hers. Luke shuffled his feet nervously before breaking contact from her.

Mara was completely overwhelmed by the gesture. "Luke," she whispered, "I can't take this. This is a family heirloom. It's something you should pass down to your son or daughter one day."

She felt a pang loneliness coming from Luke. "Tell you what, if I ever have a family, you can pass it on to them. Until then please take it."

Mara gave Luke a wide smile. "Thank you." She reached around his neck and gave him a warm hug. Before Luke could return the embrace she quickly backed away, slightly uncomfortable by such an emotional display.

She clipped it to her belt, "I'll take good care of it, Skywalker." They both stood in the hallway staring at each other, neither one knowing what to say next. Finally Mara broke the silence. "Well, I guess I'll see you later."

"Uh, yeah," Luke agreed, looking slightly flustered by the awkwardness of the moment.

Mara smiled then turned and walked toward the MedWard. As she disappeared around the corner of the corridor a wide smile broke across Luke's face.

'_She hugged me,_' was the thought that rolled over in his mind for the remainder of the day.

* * *

Mara went back to her room to shower and change. She came out of the 'fresher with a cotton robe wrapped around her as she dried her long red hair with a towel. She looked over to the lightsaber sitting on the dining table. She couldn't believe Luke gave it to her. She wasn't sure what the gesture meant. Could it be Skywalker's way of expressing his friendship? Or was it a way of encouraging her to train as a Jedi? She wasn't sure.

She fumed a little about her situation with Mark. He had just started his Force training, so she probably shouldn't be so hard on him for not picking up certain Force techniques, but the jokes needed to stop. An ill-behaved clone wasn't going to get the best of her. She finished drying her hair and got dressed. It was time for her to take control of the situation.

* * *

She marched back to Mark's room with a stern look on her face. "You better not give me any more problems!"

Mark was sitting in his bed reading a datapad. He put it down and gave her a contrite look. "I'm sorry. I hope I didn't get you in trouble with Luke."

She was a little taken aback by his change of attitude. "You didn't do anything to get me in trouble with Skywalker. I'm just frustrated that you don't take anything seriously." She took a calming breath.

"Sorry." There was no trace of sarcasm in his voice.

Mara sat down on the chair next to the bed. As she looked at him she couldn't help wonder about the very different personalities of the two men. Luke was serious, shy, loyal, trusting and trustworthy. Luke's clone might have some of those qualities, but Mark was definitely impetuous, mischievous, fun-loving and carefree…qualities had yet to see in the Jedi.

Mark looked up from his datapad. "Why are you staring at me?"

"I was just thinking about how different you are from Luke, I thought the clones formed in Spaarti cylindars were supposed to have the personality of the original?" Mara asked.

Mark shrugged. "I was told the flash memory process requires the original to be present to write those memories over to the clone brain. Luke wasn't available, so I got a standard Imperial Trooper memory package bundle." He smiled. "So I can't tell you any Luke's deep dark secrets."

"That is not why I was asking," Mara shot back. "I was just wondering why your personality is nothing like Skywalker's."

Mark's eyebrows shot up. "How am I different? I'd like to know more about my original."

"I've only known him a few months," Mara confessed. "But from what I have seen he runs into danger without hesitation and he's willing to die for his friends."

"Well, how do you know I'm not like that," the clone protested.

"Okay, the real reason I find you two different is that you do and say things that Luke would never do. You haven't learned to censor your thoughts. It's like you want to push all my buttons until I snap and strangle you!"

"See, Luke and I aren't much different. I run into danger by irritating you, and I will probably die by the hands of a friend." He hesitated. "It's close."

Mara just shook her head in frustration.

Mark reached over and placed his hand over hers. She startled by his touch but didn't pull away. "Mara, for lack of better words, I have been programmed to be this way. Accurate and unadulterated reporting on the battlefield is imperative. I was not trained to wonder if what I am going to say is socially inappropriate. I call it like I see it. I'm sorry I can't assimilate any better." He dropped his head as in defeat.

Mara felt a little ashamed for getting angry with Mark for his overly honest observations or questions. "I'm sorry, I guess you can't help but be what you are."

Mark looked up and grinned. "Wow, you actually believed that load of Bantha poodoo," Mark laughed. "I was just kidding. I know I'm irritating you. It's just you are beautiful when you are angry."

Mara felt the anger build up. "I am going to kill you!" She said as she smacked him upside the head.

"Oww," Mark protested. "I'm just joking."

Mara sat back in the chair and just glared at him. "Let's get back shield training. Then Luke can deal with you."

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

The next morning Luke decided to check on his clone while Mara wasn't around. He waited until he could sense through the Force that she wasn't in the MedWard, then he made his way to Mark's room.

Luke found him bed watching a holoshow. When Mark noticed Luke he turned off the holo and turned to face the Jedi. Immediately the buzzing started.

"Hello, Mark." Luke moved into the room and pulled up a chair next to the bed. "Can you try shielding now, this buzzing is annoying."

"Sure."

Mark furrowed his brow and made a display of concentrating intently, but to Luke it looked like he was simply holding his breath until his face turned red. Either way, there was no change in the Force backlash.

Mark stopped his efforts and tried to catch his breath. "Sorry, but I just can't do it."

Luke shook his head. "That's okay, I'm sure you'll eventually get it." He gazed at his clone steadily. "How are you getting along with Mara?"

Mark's eyes narrowed. "Fine, why?"

Luke rubbed his temple trying to ward off a headache. "You seem to have her angry all the time. I just want to know what you are doing to upset her."

"Why don't you ask her yourself," Mark asked. "It would be a lot less painful than interrogating me."

"Perhaps, but she doesn't seem to want to talk. It's like she is protecting you." Luke gave him an intense look. "Have you been harassing her?"

Mark look confused. "What do you mean by harass?"

Luke was getting frustrated with Mark. "Are you asking her out, trying to get her to..." Luke trailed off.

A slight smile crept onto Marks face. "Are you asking me if I am trying to start a romantic relationship with Mara?"

"Yes," Luke shot back as the buzzing started to become intolerable.

"Oh, I don't know. What man wouldn't be interested? She is a beautiful woman, don't you think?" Mark asked Luke.

"It doesn't matter what I think," Luke said softly.

"Are you interested in her?" Mark asked.

Luke was becoming very uncomfortable with this conversation. If he said no, what would Mark tell Mara? "I'm interested in you not bothering my friend," Luke said carefully.

"So, you're not interested in her romantically?" Mark's face remained neutral.

"I didn't say that," Luke was flustered. He realized his words were almost an admission of his interest in the hotheaded redhead.

"You know what I think?" Mark smirked. "I think you like her and you think I am going to steal her away from you. After all, I am extremely handsome."

"I don't think you are going to steal her away from me." Luke protested.

"I can't steal her away from you?" Mark raised an eyebrow. "That suggests she's already yours."

"This is ridiculous," Luke stood up to leave.

"Why won't you admit you're interest in Mara?" the clone asked.

"I think I've had enough of this conversation."

"Hey, you don't have to tell me," Mark called after him. "You could just man up and tell Mara yourself."

A frustrated Luke walked out the door. As he moved down the hall, he realized why Mark irritated Mara. He was like an insolent teenage boy—a hormonally charged teenage boy interested in the opposite sex. He probably had been badgering Mara for a date. No wonder she was upset.

Unfortunately this complicated matters. If Mark had been harassing Mara, she would probably not react kindly to Luke asking her out. He would have to tread very carefully and let her know that his interest in her was more than just the attraction of a man to a woman…but also as a friend and Jedi. He wouldn't make the same mistake Mark was making.

Luke stopped in the hall recalling his conversation with Mark. Luke suddenly realized the buzzing subsided while Mark was quizzing him about Luke's relationship with Mara. Perhaps he didn't notice the pain because of his shock at the line of questioning, or perhaps Mark was shielding in some way consciously or subconsciously until he could get the information out of Luke. Luke wasn't sure, but he got a sneaking suspicion that Mark's Force abilities were greater than he let on.


	7. Chapter 7

"Have you thought about where he is going to live once he is cleared by the Coruscanti doctors?" Mara asked.

Luke looked up from his meal. They were in the ship's main galley eating lunch. "If we can get him to shield, he could live with me, but that doesn't look like it's going to happen anytime soon."

Mara looked down at the fried tubers she was snacking on. "I've been trying."

"I know," he said then looked up in thought. "I guess I can arrange for an apartment for him in the Imperial Palace. Leia has her quarters there and I have a small apartment," he paused for a moment. "I can probably get you a place there if you want…unless you're going to go back to the _Wild Karrde."_

Luke had such an expectant look on his face she almost said yes…but she couldn't. "I plan on going back to Karrde's organization. I need a job to pay the bills."

She felt his disappointment through the Force, but he kept his face neutral. "Understandable."

"Getting him an apartment and not having him chaperoned might be a problem," Mara said wryly.

"Why is that?"

She chuckled. "Luke, he has the flash-imprinting of a soldier and right now he has no job, therefore he's like a soldier on leave. Have you ever seen what stormtroopers do while on leave?"

Luke shook his head. "I never really thought about it. I was never good at spotting troopers when they were out of uniform."

Mara raised an eyebrow. "I have worked with my fair share of soldiers on various missions. They work hard and they play hard."  
She paused in thought. "You were a pilot, think back to what your buddies did during their time off."

Luke groaned.

She sat back in her chair and smiled. "Can you imagine him sneaking off to a pub looking just like the famous Luke Skywalker? The ladies would be all over him. I can see him now doing body shots off of female Skywalker groupies and levitating pitchers of ale over to the table to impress them."

Luke balked at that assumption. "Mara, women haven't exactly thrown themselves at me."

"That's because of your upbringing. You grew up on a farm with a family to guide you. You avoid compromising situations," Mara reminded him. "You're much more mature. Mark only has trooper imprinting as a guide."

"I don't like the idea of him getting out of control in public." He hesitated. "Do you think he wants a girlfriend?" Luke stared intently at Mara waiting for her response.

Mara shrugged her shoulders. "What heterosexual guy wouldn't want a girlfriend, but that isn't the real problem."

"What's the problem then?"

Mara shook her head at Luke's naivety. "The problem isn't him dating, but him falling prey to a less than virtuous woman. What if some female goes after him because she thinks he's you…and he gets her pregnant?"

Luke's eyes went wide. "That wouldn't be good."

Mara nodded in agreement. "Exactly…and then the gossip-holos get a hold of this, there's a paternity test and surprise, surprise you are the father. Do you think the judge is going to accept the 'It wasn't me but my clone' defense?"

"I could bring him to court," Luke countered.

"And the floozy who is trying to get money or fame from having a Skywalker baby will insist the 'real' Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker is the one who did the deed." Mara shook her head in disbelief. "You need somebody to watch him…to keep him out of trouble. At least until he matures some more."

"I can ask my sister." He was thinking out loud. "I can't watch him myself until he learns how to shield."

"I could ask Karrde if he can join our crew," Mara offered. "I can keep an eye on him and there is little chance he could get into trouble on board a ship."

Luke looked unnerved at the suggestion. "I couldn't ask you to do that," he said quickly. "I know how annoying he can be."

Mara smiled. "He loves to push my buttons, but he is not being malicious. I'm getting used to having him around." She took another bite of her meal. "You have to admit having him on Coruscant can be a problem. I think this is a good plan, at least until he learns how to shield."

Luke gave her a serious look. "Mara, do you think Mark is purposely not learning the shielding technique?"

Mara furrowed her brow. "Why would he do that?"

Luke gave her a knowing look. "He knows that once I can be in the same room with him I can take over any training."

"Well, why wouldn't he want that?" Mara asked. "He doesn't seem to hold any animosity toward you."

Luke gave her a forced smile. "I think he finds his current teacher much more entertaining and better looking than I could ever be."

Mara's eyes went wide. "You think he's faking so he can be around me?"

Luke gave her a steady look. "That's exactly what I am saying."

She glared at the Jedi. "I hope you don't think I have been encouraging him to think that we…." She broke off embarrassed. "There's nothing between us. I'm not attact…"

She was going to say she wasn't attracted to Mark, but then realized that could offend Luke since they were identical in looks. Anyway, she knew it wasn't exactly true. "I'm not trying to attract his attention in that way," she clarified.

"Well, he is a man and I wouldn't blame him if he was interested." Luke said quietly. Mara could feel him flinch mentally before his shields went up.

"I really don't think he's faking. It is a difficult technique to master."

"Maybe," Luke didn't sound convinced. "I really don't think I should burden you anymore with him," Luke said softly. "I'll talk to my sister."

Mara's eyes narrowed. "You mean your sister who just had twins? She doesn't need another person to take care of. He'll come with me and _I will_ teach him to shield."

"I don't know. I guess that might work," Luke muttered.

Mara wasn't exactly sure what Luke was concerned about. "Don't worry Luke, I'll take good care of him…no stabbing him with a lightsaber." She jested while making a stabbing motion with her fried tuber.

"Okay," Luke relented.

"It's settled then." Mara said matter-of-factly. "He sees the cloning experts on Coruscant to make sure he is okay, and then I will have him off planet."

Mara could feel the disappointment radiating off of Luke. She reached out and grasped his hand in hers. "What's wrong?"

She felt him tighten up his shields. "I was hoping…" Luke hesitated. "I was hoping you and I could maybe..."

Mara felt a thrill of anticipation. Was he going to ask her out? Was that the reason he gave her the lightsaber, because he was interested in her? She wasn't sure what she felt about having a relationship with the Jedi, but she was not adverse to the idea.

"I thought maybe you would consider joining me at the Jedi Academy to train once I get it established." Luke finally managed to stammer out.

Disappointment flowed over Mara. So the lightsaber wasn't a symbol of friendship and the possibility of more…it was the Jedi's way of encouraging her to train. She liked Luke, but the last thing she needed was to be a student among a throng of other Jedi apprentices.

"No, Luke, not now. Karrde offered me the second of command position. I worked too hard to get to this career level."

Luke sighed. "I understand."

Mara shook her head. No, she didn't think he understood at all.

* * *

The shuttle landed with a soft thump on the landing bay of the Imperial City skyport. Mara had accompanied Mark since he and Luke still couldn't be in the same room together.

As they exited the ship Mark shivered in the cool air. Mara noticed and turned and zipped up his jacket for him. "We don't need you getting sick before you see the doctor."

Mark looked down at her and smiled. "Thanks. You take good care of me." She gazed up at his brilliant blue eyes temporarily mesmerized…until Mark gave her a light shove on the shoulder. "Stop thinking about Luke, and let's get going."

She glared at him. "I wasn't thinking about Skywalker." She moved ahead of him since she knew the way.

"Sure," was all Mark said.

Mara flagged down an airtaxi and pushed her irritating companion inside. "D'Ark Genetic Treatment Center," she told the Bith taxi driver, then settled back in her seat for the long drive.

She could sense that Mark was edgy. She looked over at him. He was looking down and wringing his hands nervously.

Mara reached over and placed her hand over his to stop the anxious movement. "Why are you worried?"

He took a couple deep breaths to calm himself. "I'm sorry Mara, but other than you, there is nobody in the galaxy that I trust."

Mara looked concerned. "What do you think is going to happen?"

He shook his head. "I don't know. Maybe they will only take blood samples and such. Or maybe they will throw me in stasis and keep me as an organ donor for your friend."

Mara's eyes went wide. "What!" She couldn't think of any reason for him to jump to that possibility. "That's not going to happen!"

He turned to her and looked deep into her eyes. "I'm not saying Skywalker would order it…some governmental higher ups might think it is a good idea. They would claim I died from cloning complications and then put me away for safe keeping."

"Mark! That's not going to happen to you. I guarantee it."

He looked miserable. "How could you prevent it?"

She tapped her holdout blaster. "Anybody who wants you will have to go through me," she said confidently.

He gave her a nervous smiled. "Promise you will stay with me?"

"I promise," she said softly.

* * *

**~Eight hours later~**

Mark lay asleep in a hospital bed at the treatment center. He had a very busy day. The doctors took blood samples, X-rays, brain scans—it was a little more complex than an annual exam.

Mark asked Mara to accompany him the entire time, but there were some tests that she walked out of for privacy reasons.

_"I'm just going to be outside,"_ she had assured him. _"I don't think they are going to smuggle you out through the air vent."_

Mark seemed a little confused as she walked out the door, but once his prostate exam was complete he understood.

Mara sat back in a chair looking at Mark sleep. He looked so innocent. She wondered if Skywalker looked like this when he slept. She shook her head not knowing where that thought came from.

Mark stirred, his eyes blinking open. He looked at Mara and smiled. "Thanks for staying with me."

"No problem, you needed to rest. The doctors said you would be released tomorrow if nothing bad turns up." She stretched wanting to sleep herself. "The nurse said I can stay overnight; this chair folds out to a cot."

"That's convenient, by day it is an uncomfortable chair and at night it becomes an uncomfortable bed." Mark laughed. "You don't have to stay if you want to find a real bed."

Mara shook her head. "No, I made a promise to stay with you and I'll keep it."

Mara could sense his relief. He gazed at Mara with tired eyes, but in those eyes she saw something...gratitude or something else. She sighed, she might as well ask him the difficult questions.

"Mark," she began. "I have something to ask you and I would like a truthful answer from you."

"Sure," he nodded.

"Are you faking your inability to shield just so you can be around me?"

The clone looked away embarrassed. "Yes," he said quietly.

Well, she now had her answer, but now what was she going to do with the knowledge. She was his friend, but obviously he wanted more. Could she be more? No, it just didn't feel right; the situation was too complicated. She would have to let him down gently.

She walked over and put her hand on his squeezing it gently. "Mark, you don't have to do that. Luke is not going to spirit you away from me. In fact we have been talking about you joining Karrde's crew."

A wide smile broke across the clone's face. "That would be fantastic!"

She patted his hand. Now was the hard part.

"Mark, I really want to remain friends with you…." she hesitated.

"I want to remain friends with you too," he gave her a worried look. "I have a feeling the rest of your sentence is going to start with a "but"."

Mara took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I just can't start a romantic relationship with you." She waited for a moment letting her words sink in. "I'm sorry."

Mark stared at her blankly for a moment, but then burst out in laughter. "Mara, when did I say I wanted be romantic with you?" he shook his head and shuddered. "Eww, no, that is the last thing to cross my mind."

Mara's jaw fell and her eyes went wide. "Did you just say 'eww' at the thought of having a relationship with me?"

Mark winced. "That came out wrong."

"Damn right that came out wrong!" she fumed. "What's so offensive about me that a relationship is out of the question?"

Panic was in his eyes. "Mara, please sit down. I can explain."

"It better be good," she growled as she sat back down on the chair with her arms folded across her chest.

"Mara, you are the first woman I actually talked to," he began. "You befriended me, named me, took care of me, and taught me." He paused in thought. "I guess what I'm saying is you are now like a mother-figure to me."

"What!" Mara exclaimed not liking the thought of a grown man seeing her as a mother-figure.

"Mara, I don't know if it is something with clones. Maybe we imprint on our leaders as parental figures and our comrades as brothers. It may be conditioning to help with cohesion within the military unit." He gave her his best apologetic look. "I see you as a mother."

Mara didn't know what to say. It was a relief that they weren't in an unrequited love situation and she wasn't against having a friend who considered her family…but a mother-figure? "Can you see your way to thinking of me as your big sister?"

He smiled broadly. "Sure, Sis."

She put up a hand in a halting motion. "No, Mara is good. Not 'Sis'."

Mark looked at her questioningly. "Are we good?" he asked. "I didn't want to offend you. It's not that you aren't attractive. If you had a sister I would be all over that."

Mara laughed. "Now if you saw me as a sister-figure and you were attracted to my sister…wouldn't she technically be your sister also?"

He thought about it. "I guess I would try to not think about it while kissing her."

Mara couldn't help but find this very amusing. "You really are a Skywalker."

He furrowed his brow in confusion. "What's that supposed to mean?"

She waved him off. "Just something Luke's brother-in-law told me in confidence while we were tromping through the forest in Wayland. It's a private joke."

The clone nodded his head, not inquiring further. "Speaking of Skywalker, what's the deal between you and him?"

Mara rolled her eyes. "There's nothing between us. A couple of weeks ago I wanted to put a blaster bolt through his head and I don't mean that figuratively."

"Yeah, you told me, but it's obvious that you are both attracted to each other."

Mara threw her hands up in frustration. "Why do you keep saying that?"

He gave her an amused look. "I don't know, maybe because it's true." He pushed some buttons on his bed so it would tilt up allowing him to sit upright. "Mara you have been teaching me to shield…but I haven't been shielding. So whenever Luke tried to test my abilities and start poking around in my mind…well, sometimes his thoughts were open to me." He gave her a smug smile. "He's very interested."

She shook her head in disbelief. "Your control of the Force is limited. I think you are seeing things that aren't there."

Mark rubbed his chin in thought. "Perhaps, but I am a copy of Luke, and I can tell you he would be interested."

"Wait, if you see me as a mother…I mean sister figure then how would you know he would be attracted to me?"

The clone grinned. "The imprinting wasn't instantaneous. The first day or two I felt differently. I'm a copy of Luke and I can tell you he's attracted to you, because in the beginning I was also."

"That would explain your daydreams about fighting Sith in the nude." She shook her head. "You may be genetic copies but you two don't have the same personalities, you said so yourself."

"I think some things are hardwired. Skywalker's sister came to visit me once on the_ Independence_. She brought me breakfast. She said she wasn't sure what I drank so she bought me some juice, water and blue milk. When I favored the blue milk she looked surprised." He cocked his head quizzically. "I think she was testing me. Can I assume Luke likes blue milk?"

Mara thought back to the few times she and Luke ate in the mess hall and if she remembered correctly he often had blue milk. "Yes, I think he does."

"See, we have the same taste in breakfast drinks, obviously we have the same taste in women." He grinned at Mara. "He likes you and I can prove it."

Her eyes narrowed. "How?"

"Call him over, tell him you had a breakthrough in the shielding training, then let's see what he does if I become affectionate with you."

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What do you mean by affectionate?"

"Nothing much," he said. "Maybe a touch on the hand or we gaze at each other with love in our eyes. Then watch his face or if possible try to sense him through the Force."

Mara was going to outright dismiss his suspicions, but she was curious as to how Luke viewed her. "Okay, I'll call him."

She pulled out her comlink and contacted Luke.


	8. Chapter 8

Han glared at his brother-in-law, "Let me get this straight. You want to start a relationship with Mara so you ask her to join you at the Academy." Han shook his head in disgust. "Luke you're horrible with women."

Luke was in Han and Leia's apartment on Coruscant. They had spent most of the day debriefing the Senate and NR Intel about what they found on Wayland. Han and Luke were finally dismissed leaving Leia to deal with the politicians further.

"Well, I thought coming out and saying _"Do you want to date?"_ would scare her off. Anyway, what better way to spend a lot of time together?" Luke defended his actions. "If she is at the Academy we can get to know each other. And she should be trained. She's so strong in the Force."

Han slapped his palm of his hand against his forehead. "Kid, you are going about this backwards. Get the girl first and then nag her into becoming a Jedi."

"I'm not nagging," Luke protested.

"Luke, she's going to think you're only interested in her as a student. And…" Han held up his finger stopping Luke from interrupting him. "…if she is a student first, won't that make it harder for you to pursue a relationship? She will be your student and you the Jedi Master."

Luke thought about it for a moment. "I guess that would make it awkward."

Han smiled. "Now you're thinking, kid. And another thing, do you really think Mara wants you as her 'Master'?"

Luke frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Luke, when it comes to Force matters, Mara doesn't seem to be a woman who wants to be subordinate to a man again…not after Palpatine."

"Are you saying I'd turn out like him?" Luke was getting a little irritated.

"No, but a subordinate is a subordinate, it doesn't matter if you are working for the most wonderful individual in the Galaxy…a subordinate is not an equal." Han raised his voice trying to drive home the point to his naïve brother-in-law. "You want an equal by your side, so start her out there. Get the relationship first, then let her be the one to ask for training and make sure it's private training."

Luke sighed. He wished he knew half of what Han did about the opposite sex. He sat down on Han's couch and buried his head in his hands. "I screwed up didn't I?"

"Probably, but it's not too late. Just tell her what you told me."

Luke looked up wide-eyed. "You mean you want me to come out and say, 'Mara, I asked you to join me at the academy because I am interested in you not as a Jedi, but as a man?' Are you crazy?"

"Sometime the best approach is the direct approach," Han smirked. "It worked with your sister."

"I'm not going to kidnap Mara and ask her to marry me."

Han laughed, "Well maybe my approach to romance is not exactly right for you, but you could just clarify things a little."

"Maybe," Luke conceded. A chirping sound came from his pocket. He pulled out his comlink and checked who was calling. "It's from Mara." Luke couldn't help but smile. He activated the device. "Luke here." He listened for a minute. "Great, I'll be there in about a half hour."

Luke turned off the comlink and grinned at Han. "That was Mara, she said she finally was able to get Mark to shield. I am going over to the Genetic Treatment Center."

* * *

"So how is this supposed to work?" Mara stood next to Mark's bed watching him finish his dinner that was brought in earlier as he slept.

He washed down some bread with a glass of juice. "I think you should give me a look."

Mara scrutinized him. "A look?"

"Yeah a look of longing."

"What's that supposed to look like?"

Mark thought about it for a second. "Maybe like this," he unfocused his eyes, his lips were slightly parted and puckered.

Mara couldn't help but laugh. "That's awful. That's the look that I imagined you had during your prostate exam."

Mark scowled. "You should have warned me what was coming."

"That would have just made things worse," she snickered.

"Okay, what do you suggest?"

"You stay in the bed. I'll tell Luke you can now shield and I will put my hand on yours in a friendly manner." She cocked an eyebrow. "Do you think that will be enough to disprove your crazy theory?"

"I'm not wrong," Mark insisted. "And yes, even while he's shielding you will see it in his face."

"Okay, then what?" Mara asked.

"Just pat my hand in a friendly manner and tell him you want to make hot passionate love to him."

"I'm going to _pat_ you upside the head again if you keep that up."

He chuckled.

"Why'd I let you talk me into this?" Mara glared at him.

"Because you're curious and want to find out if what I say is true."

She huffed and sat back down in the chair.

Mark flinched. "I think your friend is coming." He pushed the tray table away and motioned for Mara to stand next to him.

Mara could feel the buzzing in the Force. She nudged him. "Shield!"

"Oh yeah," Mark closed his eyes and Mara could feel the Force flow around him. Immediately the Force feedback ended. He looked up and smiled at her. "That's better."

There was a soft knock at the door. "Can I come in?" Luke said as he slowly pushed the door open.

"Sure, come on in." Mark waved the Jedi in.

Luke stepped in and smiled. "That's a big difference. I knew you could teach him, Mara."

Mara couldn't help but feel some pride. It felt good that Luke's confidence in her wasn't misplaced.

She stepped closer to Mark and gently put her hand over his. "I can't take all the credit. He's strong in the Force and a quick learner." She scrutinized Luke's face for any reaction…and she got it. His eyes narrowed and even with his shields up she could feel his unease.

She patted Mark's hand in a friendly way and quickly sat down in her chair. Luke's eyes never left hers, but she sensed some relief when she broke contact with Mark. Well, it looked like Mark was right. There was something there, but now what?

"I think I'll leave you two alone," she said as she moved toward the door.

Luke watched her as she left. "Thanks Mara."

Luke waited until Mara closed the door and then he moved to sit in the seat she just vacated. "I'm glad we can talk to each other without being in pain."

Mark simply nodded in agreement.

Luke shifted in his seat. "Mark, I was wondering what you would like to do when you get out of here? I am planning on establishing a Jedi Academy and I would love you to train you there."

"Mara said I can join her with Karrde's organization," Mark replied quickly.

Luke looked down at the floor in thought. "Mark, Mara said you were strong in the Force. It would be best that you are trained."

"Is Mara going to go to the Academy? She's strong in the Force also."

"No, she wants to stay with Karrde's organization."

"I want to go to Karrde's organization also."

"Is it because of Mara? You don't want to be away from her?" Luke asked straight out.

"Yes, but that's not all of it." He gave the Jedi a somber look. "If I'm with you then I'm just your clone. People will see us together and know. I don't want to be second to anybody. I don't want to be around the original."

Luke shook his head. "I can see your point." A weary expressed crossed his face. "I haven't done very well at recruiting new students this week."

Luke stood intent on leaving.

"Jedi Skywalker?"

"Mark, please call me Luke."

"Okay, Luke. You should stop trying to recruit students and start developing friendships."

"What do you mean?" Luke asked.

"I just don't think Mara and I are ready for the commitment of Jedi training. I just began my life and from what she told me…she's starting a new life. We don't need a master, we need a friend." Mark looked away. "Luke, I think Mara needs a friend more than anything. I can be that to her, but I think she needs you more."

Luke felt like the air had been pushed out of his lungs. What was Mark trying to say?

"I'm Mara's friend, doesn't she see that?" Luke stammered.

Mark rolled his eyes. "Shavit, I have been out of stasis for about a week and all I want to do is knock two Jedi heads together. Ask her out on a date, you Di'kut!"

"What?" Luke's jaw dropped.

"She is going to kill me for telling you this," Mark groaned. He turned to face Luke directly. "I think you two like each other but you are too stubborn to admit it."

"Why are you telling me this, has she said anything to you?" Luke asked.

"She hasn't said anything directly, but I know. Often I find her staring at me, but it's not me she's thinking about." Mark operated the controls and lowered the bed to the prone position. "I need some sleep and I really shouldn't say anymore. You need to talk to her and have an honest conversation."

Luke nodded his head and stood.

"Thanks Mark."

The clone rolled over and pulled the covers over his shoulders. "Yeah, well, at least if she shoots me I'm already in a hospital. And tell her she can go home, I don't think I need a bodyguard anymore."

Luke walked to the door and dimmed the lights as he left the room. He walked down the hall and found Mara in the waiting room watching the HoloNet.

He sat down next to her.

"How's Mark?"

"He's fine," Luke replied. He sat there for a moment not knowing what to say. Finally he turned to his friend. "Mara, have you eaten?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Would you like to go out to dinner?"

She hesitated. "I would love to, but I promised Mark I would stay with him."

Luke smiled. "Mark asked me to tell you to 'go home, he doesn't need a bodyguard anymore.'"

Mara laughed. "He said that, huh?" She considered his offer. "Okay, I can go for dinner if you're buying."

.

.


	9. Chapter 9

Luke located a small restaurant within walking distance from the hospital. It was a small Wroonian owned establishment specializing in Coruscanti and Wroona cuisine. A Twi'lek waitress seated them in a quiet corner of the eating establishment handing them two menus.

"Would you like to order drinks first?" the scantily clad blue alien asked.

Luke smiled. "Yes a hot chocolate for me and…" he looked to Mara.

"Caf please."

The Twi'lek left to get them their drinks. Luke sat at the table sneaking nervous glances at Mara while trying to give the impression that he was fascinated by something on the menu. This was like a first date and he was a loss for words. He desperately hoped Mara would be the one to start the conversation.

Either sensing his discomfort or disliking the awkward silence, Mara did speak first. "So, what did you and Mark talk about?"

Luke looked over his menu, his eyes locking on her deep green eyes. "I asked him what his plans were for the future."

Mara put down her menu. "What did he say?"

"He said he wanted to work on the _Wild Karrde _with you."

Mara looked relieved as she picked up her menu again.

"He also said I was a Di'kut for not asking you out. I didn't know ARC trooper flash-training included Mandalorian expletives."

Mara groaned as she put down the menu. "I knew he would say something embarrassing. I'm going to kill him."

Luke tried to suppress a smile. "He said you were going to kill him."

She shook his head. "He's just lucky he's already in a hospital."

Luke laughed out loud. "That's also what he said."

Mara closed her eyes in frustration. "I guess he knows me too well."

The drinks arrived and Luke ordered a nerfsteak and Mara a Coruscant slider.

"I'm sorry about his behavior." Mara gazed down at her caf. "He doesn't censor his thoughts."

Luke took a sip of his hot chocolate. "I'm glad he didn't. I should have asked you out before this. I think saving my life deserves at least a dinner—or more—in appreciation."

"I think we both owe each other a lot." She put a cube of sugar in her caf and slowly stirred it until dissolved. "I didn't realize how the last command had negatively impacted my quality of life until it was finally gone. It was like a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders." She took a sip of her drink and winced. She put another scoop of sugar into the cup. "The caf is awful here."

Luke was nervously fiddling with his napkin. He wasn't quite sure if he could follow Han's advice and be completely open with his friend. His brain told him Han was probably right about the direct approach, but Luke's heart told him he was just going to get hurt like he always did when it came to women. But then his bad luck with woman was always because he was following his heart. Maybe it was time to listen to his brain for once when it came to these matters.

"Mara." Luke balled up the napkin and put it on the table so he wouldn't be tempted to twist it nervously. "I just want to clarify something." He took a deep breath. "When I asked you to train with me at the Academy it wasn't just because I thought you would make a great Jedi. I… I was trying to find a way to stay close to you. I like you and I didn't know how to go about… I don't know… I guess what I am trying to say is I would like to get to know you better."

Luke was surprised when he saw Mara smile brightly and he could feel pleasure radiating off of her in the Force.

"Don't tell me; Mark talked you into being direct."

Luke shook his head. "No, it was Han this time." He looked up at her expectantly. "Would you like to see each other again?"

"Yes, I would."

Luke had a goofy smile on his face. "Do you think Mark will be upset? I know he encouraged me to ask you out, but he does seem a bit attached to you."

It was an honest question and Luke hoped the answer would finally nail down what the relationship was between the two.

Mara laughed. "Mark will be thrilled."

This took Luke a back. "Really? You know, for a while I thought he might be interested in you for himself."

"No," Mara laughed. "We've bonded… But he sees me as a sister."

Luke let out a sigh of relief. He wondered if Han felt the same sense of relief when he discovered Luke was Leia's brother.

Their food arrived and they spent the next two hours talking about their early life and what the future might hold. For Luke these were some of the best hours of his life. The only thing he dreaded was hearing Han say, "I told you so!" when he found out how well this date went.

They talked until the waitress came by to notify them that the kitchen would close in a half hour and if they wanted to order desert they needed to do so at this time.

Luke looked at his chrono a bit embarrassed. "I'm sorry for keeping you so late. Do you have a place to stay? I could ask my sister if you can use her guest room."

Mara pulled out a small mobile datapad. "No problem, I had originally reserved a room in case there were no overnight visitors at the hospital. She pushed a few buttons to verify her reservation. "I have a room in the hotel down the street."

Luke handed the waitress a credit chip to cover the dinner and tip. "Can I escort you to your hotel?"

Mara looked like she was going to protest that she didn't need anybody to keep her safe on the streets of Coruscant, but the look quickly disappeared and was replaced with a smile. "I'd like that."

Luke stood and gently pulled out Mara's chair allowing her to stand. He offered her his arm and was thrilled when she accepted.

They walked down the pedestrian walkway of the city. The cool breeze blew her hair around her shoulders like a red-gold halo. Luke was mesmerized by her luxurious hair, intelligent green eyes, her lithe well toned body, everything down to the subtle freckles on her smooth silky skin. She was perfect.

"Well, this is it," Mara said as she stopped in front of the hotel.

"That wasn't a long walk." Luke was disappointed that the evening was going to end. He wanted it to last forever. He was afraid that come morning she would have a change of heart.

"Luke, would you like to come in and talk some more? We can order some desert and hot chocolate."

Despite the nervousness he felt he was able to force the words out of his mouth. "Yes, I would like that very much."

Mara smiled as Luke opened the door for her and then entered the hotel.

* * *

The next morning Mara returned to Mark's room. He was finishing a large breakfast. It seemed the Skywalker men had a healthy appetite. When he saw Mara he quickly swallowed his scrambled eggs and gave her a self-satisfied grin. "Look what the Reekcat dragged in. It looks like you had a long night."

"Don't you ever let up?"

"I will when you give me details. How was your evening with the Jedi Knight?" He smirked. "Did he show you the true power of the Force?"

Mara closed her eyes and shook her head. "He was the perfect gentleman. He brought me to dinner and then he went back to my hotel room and…"

"And what?" Mark smirked.

"We talked, he gave me a hug and left."

Mark looked disappointed. "Those are the worst details I've ever heard. I have better details of my date last night."

Mara looked confused. "You had a date?"

Mark grinned smugly. "I convinced the hot looking night nurse that I needed a sponge bath."

Mara covered her eyes with her hand and shook your head. "You can walk to the 'fresher by yourself. Why would she do that?"

"She had a chance to check out the goods of the famous Luke Skywalker. Have you noticed that my chart has me identified as M. Skywalker. I guess she thought the 'M' was a typo."

"Force! Mark, you can't be impersonating Luke, especially to get girls."

"I didn't tell her I was Luke, she assumed it. I just told her I was too weak to walk to the shower."

"I still don't like it, Mark." She sat down in a chair next to the bed. "Luke has a reputation to uphold. You have to promise me you will keep that in mind."

He gave her a contrite look. "Mara, I promise you I won't tarnish your boyfriend's reputation."

If he expected an angry response from Mara, he didn't get it.

"You better remember that. If you are coming to work with me and Karrde, I'll be responsible for your behavior."

A broad smile flashed across the clone's face. "I promise I won't let you down."

"You better not," Mara said while trying to stifle a yawn.

Mark's blue eyes were full of mirth. "It looks like you didn't get any sleep. That must have been a_ real _late night."

"Yes, but just talking," she replied.

Mark smiled. "So you say."

She gave him a questioning look. "Mark, why are you trying to get Luke and me together? Why do you even care?"

He looked at her warmly. "Mara, I already told you I see you as a Mother-figure, even though you prefer the term sister. You have to understand I am the product of Luke's DNA; it was his cells that created me. So technically, he's sort of like my father." He paused for a moment and gazed deeply into Mara's eye. "So to answer your question—what kid in the galaxy doesn't want his mother and father to be together?"

The answer stupefied her. Mark saw her and Luke as his parents? That was absurd... But in a twisted way it made sense. And she could understand his need for a family. Mara grew up without parents, and although she would never admit it, there was always a hole in her heart when it came to her family. It seemed logical that Mark would feel the same way and would want to fill that empty place in his heart also, even if it meant filling that hole with Mara and Luke.

* * *

Luke knocked at his sister's apartment door in the morning. Han was the one who answered. "Hey kid, how's it going?"

Luke followed Han into the apartment. Although he knew he was going to get a ribbing from his brother-in-law he couldn't help but have a huge grin on his face. Han immediately noticed Luke's good mood and smirked.

"It looks like somebody took my advice," Han said smugly.

Luke's cheeks heated up, but he denied nothing. "It was great Han. I told Mara I was interested in her and wanted to go out with her."

"And she didn't kill you!" Han gave his brother-in-law a mock look of shock and horror. He circled around the Jedi. "And it looks like she didn't shoot off any important body parts."

A sheepish look crossed Luke's face. "Okay, go ahead and say 'I told you so'."

Han shook his head. "I wouldn't do that to you Luke, if I did, you may not give me any details." He cocked one eyebrow up. "There are details, aren't there?"

Luke blushed. "Of course there are details."

Han gave him a lopsided grin. "Well sit down and tell me."

Luke sat down on the couch and smiled. "Well, I asked her to dinner and we talked."

Han nodded his head. "Good, that's a good start."

Luke smiled encouraged by the older man. "We then went to her hotel room for dessert."

Han slapped his knee. "All right Luke!"

"I had razzleberry pie and she had cloudcake."

Han's smile faded. "That's it? Please tell me you did the deed."

Luke flushed. "It's our first date Han."

Han threw his hands up in the air. "You are really terrible with women."

Luke glared at Han. "And this is coming from the man who married my sister. Unless she wasn't telling me the truth, I believe it took you over a year to even get as far as I did last night."

Han closed his mouth deciding not to comment on anything that would bring on Leia's wrath.

"At least tell me you got a good night kiss."

Luke smiled bashfully. "I got a hug."

"Well, at least you are going in the right direction." Han stood up. "You want some breakfast?"

"No, I just wanted to come over and tell somebody."

Han smiled. "I'm happy for you kid. What about Mark, is he going to be a problem?"

Luke shook his head. "He sees Mara as a sister."

That prompted a bigger grin from the Corellian. "That's always good when your romantic rival turns out to be the brother of the girl."

"I'd thought you'd like that."

"Oh, before I forget… Leia wants to meet with Mark, Mara and you to discuss Mark's future. Nothing bad, just where he will work and live and such. This afternoon is good for us."

"Okay," Luke said. His stomach rumbled. "You know Han, maybe I will have breakfast."

"I knew you'd be hungry," Han grinned. "All that sexual tension gives a guy an appetite."

* * *

Mara leaned against the door jam of Mark's hospital room, arms folded, with an impatient look on her face. "The doctor cleared you to leave an hour ago."

Mark looked up from his lunch. "But I was hungry," he mumbled with his mouth full.

She glared at him causing him to eat faster. Finally he finished off the last of the scraps and got up ready to go.

"What's on the schedule for today," he asked.

"We are going to Luke's sister's apartment. Skywalker wanted all of us together to discuss your future. Leia is going to help us establish a new identity for you. This way you don't have to be known as Skywalker's clone the rest of your life."

Mark put his coat on. "What about my looks?"

Mara walked up to him and examined his face closely. "I think if we dye your hair, maybe put in colored contact lenses we can make it so you only have a passing resemblance to Skywalker."

The clone rubbed his chin. "Can I grow a beard?"

Mara rolled her eyes. "Mark, you don't belong to me or Luke or anybody else. If you want to grow a mustache, mutton-chop sideburns and shave your head nobody can stop you."

He ran his hand through his hair. "Do you think I would look good with a shaved head?"

"I don't know. Come on, let's go."

They left the hospital and hailed an airtaxi to the Palace Apartments where Leia and Han resided. Mark stared out the window for the entire trip, mesmerized by the cityscape that stretched from one horizon to the other.

"Should I disguise myself?" Mark wondered out loud.

"No, nobody will think twice about seeing you unless Luke is next to you. They'll just think you're Skywalker." She smirked. "And they'll probably think, _'He's taller in real life than in the holos.'"_

They arrived to apartment building and made their way to Leia and Han's quarters. As they stood outside the entrance to their apartment she could feel Mark's nervousness.

"Why are you worried?"

Mark looked startled, "Stay out of my head, Jade." He broke into a smile letting her know he was joking. "I don't know, it's like meeting the whole family."

Mara gave him a reassuring grin. "You'll do fine, just be yourself. No scratch that, don't be yourself. Just don't do anything Skywalker wouldn't do."

"Where's the fun in that."

"And shield!" Mara reminded her friend.

Leia appeared at the door holding a crying baby in her arms. Other than in battle, Mara had never seen the former princess in such a beleaguered state. "Come on in, Jacen is giving me fits today." She said as she rocked him in her arms. "He's colicky."

"Should we come back later?" Mara asked.

"No, Winter is here and will watch the kids. I just thought I would try to calm him down before handing him off to her. I'll be back." Leia disappeared to the rear of the apartment. On her return she called into a room off the hallway. "Luke, Han, they're here."

Han and Luke followed Leia into the main room. Luke dressed in his ubiquitous black outfit and Han with the ever-present drink in his hand.

"Please, sit down," Leia said as she gestured to the couch and chairs in the living area.

Mara and Mark sat next to each other on a large couch. Mara was slightly amused when Luke opted to sit down on the other side of her. She was now flanked by the two look-alikes.

Han grinned. "It's like a Skywalker sandwich."

Luke and Mark looked across Mara at each other and chuckled, but Mara gave Han a severe look. "Can it, Solo."

"We're here to talk about Mark," Leia brought them back on topic. She looked at Mark directly. "We plan to have Ghent, our top slicer, make you a new identity, but we would like to get your input."

"What type of input?"

Leia smiled. "We are going to create a background for you. Home planet, work history and such." Leia pulled out a datapad with list of planets where humans were indigenous. "There are a number of worlds to choose from, but may I suggest Alderaan."

Mark looked confused. "Why Alderaan?"

A sad look crossed Leia's face. "Because it was destroyed during the Rebellion. It would explain any missing personal records and if anybody asks you any probing questions about your home, simply tell them talking about your home planet is too painful."

Mark gave a slight nod. "That's fine."

"That leaves us with the subject of a last name." Leia pushed some buttons on the datapad and started scrolling through it. "I pulled up a list of popular surnames."

"Could I be a Skywalker? We can say we are cousins," Mark said.

Mara scoffed. "Identical cousins, that sounds like a plot to a bad holo-series."

Leia looked at Mark with some consideration. "You're taller than Luke, if we change some other distinguishing features like eye or hair color you could pull off being a relative." She paused for a moment. "Mark being known as a relative to Luke might not be the best idea. He is well known in the galaxy and his celebrity is more of a burden than anything else. Also he has enemies."

Mark sat silently considering his options. "Maybe it's best if I take a less familiar last name. How about Jade?"

"What?" Luke and Mara said simultaneously.

"We can say I'm your brother."

Mara looked at Luke. "What do you think?"

Luke frowned. "It's your name, how do you feel about it?"

"It might work. If he is going to be traveling with me, I wouldn't need to explain my relationship with him as much." She shook her head. "No, people might assume we are married. Mark and Mara Jade. No, pick another name."

Mark looked a little disappointed. "How about Skyrunner?"

Leia made a face and shook her head.

"Skyjogger?" Mark joked.

Han laughed. "How about Skyprancer?"

Luke interrupted the two men. "Come on, be serious."

"Okay, okay," Mark looked up at the ceiling in thought. "How about Tantiss?"

"Where we found you?" Solo asked.

Mark nodded. "What do you think?" He looked at Mara and Luke.

Mara extended her hand. "Pleasure to meet your Mark Tantiss."

Mark smiled. "The pleasure's all mine, Mara."


	10. Chapter 10

_I want to thank everybody who has read this story and taken time to review. If it sometimes looks like I am being silly...it is because I am. This is not supposed to be a serious fic, so if people are doing things a little out of character, that's on purpose. This story is written for the Luke/Mara 'shippers...the people who were upset that Luke and Mara got engaged without one proper date. This is for the readers who would like some romance in Star Wars that doesn't involve kidnapping the girl and fighting Rancors prior to the engagement. Of course, as soon as I write that I will probably have Mara kidnapping Luke and fighting Rancors. After all, I am making this up as I go along. Thanks again for reading!_

~JL~

* * *

.

.

It didn't take long to hammer out the remaining details of Mark's life. He was from Alderaan, he had no siblings and he worked for a personal security company.

Leia smiled. "Well, that was easier than any meeting in the Senate I've attended." She pulled out a flimsi with directions written on it. "This is the name to a leading stylist in the area. He is very discrete. He works with all types of high profile people and he's the man we go to when our intel people need disguises." She handed the note to Mara. "There's a contact number. Just give him a few hours advanced notice and he will be ready to change Mark's appearance."

Mara took the flimsi. "Thank you." She turned to Mark. "You ready for your transformation?"

He stood up. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Before you leave, do you know where are you staying tonight?" Luke asked.

Mara thought about it. "I guess we can get a hotel or stay in the shuttle."

"You'll do no such thing," Leia spoke up. "We have two guest rooms. You can stay with us."

Mara glanced at Mark who just shrugged his shoulders. "If it wouldn't be too much of a bother."

"No bother at all. As long as you can stand being around two newborns."

Mara blanched slightly and looked like she was going to change her mind, but instead smiled. "I appreciate it, Leia, Han. Thank you." She stood. "I'll give the stylist a call and in the meantime we need to get Mark new clothes." She turned to the clone. "You can't wear a borrowed flight suit all the time."

Luke looked like he wanted to join them, but said nothing. Everybody knew that until Mark changed his appearance the two couldn't be seen together.

They said their goodbyes and left the apartment.

As they walked down the hallway to the lift Mara called the stylist and made an appointment for two hours from then.

She then turned to Mark and smiled. "Let's go shopping."

* * *

They stopped at a popular shop called the _Men's Outfitter_. While there Mara picked out a number of casual, dress and work outfits for her friend since he appeared to have no sense of style. Mark would pick a shirt, hold it to his body and ask Mara what she thought. Most of the time she cringed and vetoed his selection.

"I've noticed that you don't like to see me in black clothing." Mark commented. "I thought you would like it since Luke wears it all the time."

She shook her head slightly. "I hate him in black, but to tell him that would mean admitting I'm looking at him."

"I see," Mark nodded. "So you're just waiting for the day when you can see him out of his black clothing?"

"Yes," Mara replied offhandedly and then realized what he said. "Stop that, Mark."

He snickered. "You are just so easy to get riled up."

She glared at him, but there was no longer any fire behind her eyes. "You need shoes, socks and underwear."

Getting the shoes turned out to be no problem since he had an average shoe size, but when they went to the underwear department Mara knew she was going to have trouble with him.

That mischievous look in his eyes came back as he gazed down the corridor. "This place has everything," he said with a grin. He walked down the aisle announcing the various styles. "Sheer mesh thong, male enhancement bikini, leather jock strap, briefs, boxers, Flirt Boxer with butt lifter pouch?" He gave Mara a puzzled look. "What's that?"

Her cheeks reddened. "Something you don't need." She walked down the aisle and picked out a couple packages of underwear. "These are boxer-briefs. Believe me when I tell you—women like boxer briefs. You don't wear leather underwear unless you are trying to attract women in a swoop gang …or other men."

He took the proffered packages. "So you like these?"

"Believe me, they'll look good."

"Then I'm going to get a couple more packages," he said as he grabbed more off the shelf. "I don't want to have to do laundry every other day."

Mara shrugged her shoulders. "Knock yourself out." She looked at her chrono. "We better pay up and get over to the stylist."

They finished their shopping and then caught a taxi to the address Leia had given them.

The salon was packed with patrons of a variety of species. The Devaronian owner, Erico, met them at the entrance. The red-skinned alien gave them a toothy grin as he ushered them into a back room where they stowed their day's purchases and prepared for Mark's makeover.

Erico turned to Mara and frowned. "Go, go," he said in basic as he shooed her out of the backroom. "I work better without an audience. Wait outside." He pointed to a couple chairs outside the door with holozines available for viewing on a sidetable.

Mara wanted to protest, but she knew Erico was making a special appointment for them, so she stayed silent and sat down. She read all the holozines and eventually dozed off in the seat. Somebody shaking her shoulder awakened her sometime later. She looked up and gasped.

"What do you think?" Mark asked.

Mara opened her mouth to say something, but closed it and simply stared at the clone.

Mark frowned. "You don't like it."

"He looks fabulous," said Erico as he moved to Mark's side.

Mara stood to get a better look at her friend. Mark sported a haircut popular with young men living in the lower levels of Coruscant. The hair was practically shaved on the sides, but the hair above was longer and shaped into a flat top. But that wasn't what threw her off. Mark had chosen to color his hair the exact red-gold shade as hers and his irises were dyed the same emerald green.

"Guess who I look like?" Mark asked enthusiastically.

Mara was bewildered. "I have no idea."

"Your kid if you and Skywalker ever get around to having sex!" Mark laughed.

Mara dropped her head down and sighed. "You're too much."

"It looks good, no?" the Devaronian asked concerned, misunderstanding Mara's reaction.

Mara looked at Mark again. He definitely didn't look like Skywalker anymore. "Yes, he looks great," she assured the stylist. She handed him a credit chip as they gathered up their bags. "Wait until Luke sees you." Mara scoffed.

"Come on Mara, he'll take one look at me and decide he wants to make a dozen little Skywalkers with you. You can call them Skycrawlers."

"Watch it Mark, I may change my mind and decide to kill you after all."

Mark snorted. "That's not very sisterly."

She shook her head. "I'm suddenly happy that I didn't grow up with siblings."

They hailed a skycab and made their way back to the Solo residence.

* * *

When they walked into Leia and Han's apartment the look on Luke's face was priceless.

"Do you like it?" Mark asked Luke.

Luke didn't say anything right away. He circled his clone taking in the new look. "Well, you won't be mistaken for me."

Mark frowned. "That is not what I asked."

Leia and Han walked into the room. "Wow," was all Leia said.

Han smirked. "I like the hair Mark. Reddish-gold is such an inconspicuous color."

"I figure if they are looking at my hair, maybe they aren't looking so closely at my face."

Leia noticed they were burdened down with shopping bags. "Here, let me show you to your rooms so you can put those packages away."

Mark went into the guest room assigned him and started unpacking his bags. He then went to the door and looked out. "Hey, Luke."

The Jedi looked over to his clone. Mark motioned for him to come over to the room. Luke gave him a puzzled look but went over to Mark.

"Come on in, I got something for you," Mark said in a conspiratorial tone of voice as he closed the door behind them. Mark went over to his bags and pulled out a package, which he tossed to Luke. "These are for you."

Luke caught the bundles and turned it around to read the packaging.

"Underwear?" Luke raised his eyebrows. "Mark, I appreciate the gesture, but I have to tell you, when it comes to presents usually underwear is at the bottom of a gift list. Also, men don't buy other men underwear."

Now it was Mark's turn to roll his eyes. "Shut up and listen. Mara told me women love this type of underwear."

That caught Luke's attention. "What in the worlds do you and Mara talk about when I'm not around?"

Mark thought about it. "Well, she said boxer-briefs are the best and that I should never wear leather underwear." He paused in thought. "Oh yeah, she hates your black clothing and would rather see you naked."

Luke's jaw dropped and the color deepened in his cheeks. "She actually said she wanted to see me in the nude?"

Mark smirked. "Not exactly, but she definitely wants to see you out of the black outfits." Mark threw Luke a plastic bag to conceal the package. "I don't want Mara to see what I gave you. She may reconsider killing me."

Luke put the boxer-briefs in the bag and wrapped it up. "Thanks Mark. You're a good guy."

There was a knock on the door. "What are you two doing in there?" Mara called out.

Luke put the package under his arm, partially concealing it as he opened the door for Mara. "He just wanted to show me his clothes," Luke said with a smile as he exited Mark's room.

Mara gave Luke a distrustful look as he walked to main living area. "I'm going to my apartment for a moment. It's only one floor down." Luke said as he walked backwards toward the front door. He then quickly turned and left the apartment.

Mara turned back to Mark. "You're up to something. I can tell when you are being sneaky."

"Mara, I am not doing anything bad. I promise."

She glared at him suspiciously a bit longer. "Get dressed in something casual. The guys are bringing you out tonight."

Mark smiled. "Where're we going?"

Mara shook her head. "They didn't say. Han just said it was boy's night out."

"You're not coming?" Mark looked disappointed.

"Do I look like a boy?" Mara said sarcastically, but then her features softened. "Mark, I'm not your mother. You have to learn how to get over this separation anxiety."

He nodded. "You're right. Okay, I'll get dressed." He waited until Mara backed out of the doorframe and closed the door.

He looked over the assortment of clothes and started picking out an outfit.

* * *

Mara was in her room when she heard the front door indicator chime. She exited just in time to see Talon Karrde ushered into the apartment by Han.

"I didn't know you were coming over," Mara remarked to Karrde.

The roguish smuggler smiled at Mara. "Well, if I am going to consider hiring Mark, I think I should see what he is capable of doing."

Mara didn't quite understand. Noticing her confusion, Han quickly clarified the situation. "I rented the indoor shooting range tonight at the local gun club."

Talon stroked his beard in thought. "We were trying to figure out what Mark could do for the organization. He can't pilot, but we thought security might be his strong suit."

It made sense to Mara. Mark was trained as a soldier, therefore security would be a job he could do.

The front door of the apartment opened and Luke came in. Mara was immediately struck by what he was wearing. He had changed from his usual black outfit into khaki trousers and a blue tunic. Mara smiled with approval. He looked amazing.

"Hey Skywalker." She grinned. "Are you going out with the guys tonight."

Luke glanced over to Han and Karrde with a questioning look.

Han stepped forward. "Sorry Luke, but only three people are allowed at the shooting range at a time." Han glanced over to Mara. "Maybe you can take Mara out to dinner instead. Leia is too stressed out with the kids to cook."

"Oh, okay." He looked over to Mara. "Would you like to go to dinner?"

Mara knew Han was conspiring to get her and Luke together. It was blatantly obvious…but she didn't mind. "Sure, just let me get dressed."

* * *

Han, Karrde and Mark entered one of Coruscant's premier shooting ranges. It was owned by a large Besalisk named Jebik. The orange skinned, four armed alien followed them onto the range with a weapon grasped in each hand.

In front of the firing range were numerous tabled alcoves, all separated by ballistic glass. Down range were various humanoid and alien looking droids all currently powered down.

The alien waddled to the first alcove. He held up one of the weapons. "DH-17 Blaster Rifle." He laid the weapon down and went to the next table. "22T4 Hold-out Blaster Pistol, EE-3 Carbine Rifle, and a SSK-7 Heavy blaster pistol." When the alien placed a weapon in each alcove he turned to Mark. "You need instructions on any of these weapons?"

Mark grinned. "No, I am familiar with each."

The alien gave a grunt. "This is the way the game is played. You stand at the first table and put your hands on the sensors. I power up the droids. Don't move your hands until you see the first sign of hostility. If you move your hands off the sensors before you see a blaster in the hands of one of the droids you get points taken off."

The alien moved to each weapon and checked to see if the safety was on and powered up. "Each weapon can shoot three rounds. We will have a total of twelve aggressors down range. One shot, one kill is what you are looking for. If the droid shoots at you the computer will determine if it would be a killing shot. If it is, your turn ends. After you do the first three shots at the first area move to the next. Same thing, put your hands on the sensor and wait for aggression." The alien looked at Mark. "Questions?"

Mark shook his head.

The alien motioned him to the first alcove. Mark stepped up to the table with the blaster rifle on it. He placed his hands on the sensors. Jebik powered up the droids. They were all dressed in the traditional garb of their species, so there were plenty of places to hide blasters. Mark's eyes moved back and forth scanning for weapons. Then he saw one humanoid droid pull a small blaster out from under its coat. Without any thought Mark snatched up the DH-17, switched off the safety, sighted the weapon and took the shot. The droid went down before the gun could even be aimed towards Mark.

Mark could only describe what came next as "being in the zone". It was like time slowed down, but he was moving at high speed. He could no longer hear Han and Karrde cheering him on. The droids down range filled his world; all else was forgotten. He easily took down the other two droids preparing to attack him. He quickly moved to the next table and then next. When he let loose the twelfth and final shot he put down the weapon and let out a deep breath. Mark's tight focus relaxed and the sights and sounds around him once again came clear.

Han slapped him on the back. "That was great shooting kid…I mean, Mark."

Karrde stepped up to him with an astonished look on his face. "That was a perfect score."

Even the Besalisk was impressed. "That is a speed and accuracy record."

Han gave Mark a long probing look. The clone noticed he was being stared at. "What's wrong?"

The words seemed to pull Han out of deep thought. "It's nothing. I was just thinking I'm glad the stormtroopers I went against during the rebellion weren't as good as you."

Mark smiled. He turned to Karrde. "Do I have a job?"

"Yes, and I don't think I need to see any more." He smiled brightly. "I have a new security officer."

"Then let's go out and get a couple rounds," Han suggested.

Mark broke out in a wide grin. It felt good to be part of a group. "That sounds good to me."

* * *

"Thanks for coming out to dinner with me again," Luke remarked to Mara. They were dining in a small out-of-the way diner where he hoped they wouldn't be bothered by the paparazzi or autograph seekers.

"Thank you for inviting me." She took a bite of her salad and smiled her approval. "This is good."

"Thanks." Luke realized his heart was beating wildly. He was much more relaxed on their first date since it started out as a couple friends going out to dinner, but going out twice in a row indicated to Luke that a relationship with this beautiful woman might be possible. Now he was nervous. He could feel the blood rush to his head and he was positive he must have been sweating. Why couldn't he be more like Mark? Obviously he didn't have any problems discussing any issue–no matter how out of the ordinary—with Mara.

"When we were on the _Independence_ you said you once had people pulling jokes on you; was that when you were a boy?"

Luke nodded, thankful that Mara was a much better conversationalist than him. "Yes, but they weren't being mean, there's just not much to do on a desert world. There were some kids around my age…Biggs, Fixer, Camie, Windy, Tank, and Deak."

"Did you stay in contact with any of them?"

Luke shook his head. "No, the only person I would have wanted to stay in contact with was Biggs and he died during the Battle of Yavin."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"There's not much to talk about when it comes to my childhood." Luke smiled at her. "Did you have any close friends growing up?"

Mara gave him a sad smile. "There was one friend. He was the son of my dance instructor. The Emperor wanted me to learn dance so I could blend in at royal balls or as an exotic dancer like at Jabba's palace."

"I would have loved to see you dance at Jabba's," Luke commented.

Mara laughed. "You do remember I was there to kill you?"

"Yeah, but I still would have liked to have seen you."

"You may have seen me and not even noticed." Mara grinned.

"I think I would have remembered."

"A rancor was trying to eat you at the time, so you may have been a little preoccupied. Anyway…" Mara got back to her original story. "The dance instructor was named Malina and she brought her son, Jak, to be my dance partner for ballroom dancing. He was my age and very nice. During our breaks he would tell me stories about traveling around to different planets with his mother. She would instruct famous holo-actors and actresses, so he had fascinating stories to tell. Unfortunately, the instruction couldn't go on indefinitely. After my last lesson I never saw or heard from him again." A sad look crossed her face. "After that I never tried to cultivate new friendships because I knew they would all eventually leave."

Luke reached out and put his hand over hers. "I can promise you I won't disappear from your life."

Mara's cheeks flushed. "Thank you."

Luke gave Mara a tentative smile. "I'm not a good dancer, but would you like to go dancing with me after dinner?"

"I would love that."

* * *

Han slapped his hand on the bar to get the bartenders attention. "I'd like a whisky," Han turned to Talon.

"A glass of Algarine." He glanced at Mark who looked back at them blankly.

"I never had an alcoholic drink. What should I get?"

"A flameout," Han suggested with a sly look.

Karrde shook his head. "First, Han-I am pretty sure that is illegal in this quadrant and second we don't want to kill the man." He looked to the bartended. "Start him out with a glass of Coruscant blush wine.

The barkeeper nodded and went to get their drinks.

Han swiveled in his seat to look at Mark. "So, how do you like life so far?"

Despite the red hair and green eyes, Han could see the same Skywalker smile spread across Mark's face. "I am extremely lucky." He put a hand on Han's shoulder. "Mara told me you found me. I'm glad you did."

Han felt a little uncomfortable with Mark's gratitude, especially since he was more than ready to pull the plug on the stasis cylinder if Luke had given the word.

"I think you owe more to Luke," he said softly.

Han was glad the drinks came quickly and he could change the subject. He handed the blush wine to Mark. "Drink up buddy."

Mark took the glass tentatively. He sniffed the beverage and looked at it suspiciously.

"Mark, it's not strong. I wouldn't do that to my new employee," Karrde said before sipping his drink.

Mark took a small sip and then smiled. "That's not bad."

Han raised his glass. "To Mark Tantiss."

Karrde also brought up his glass. "To Mark Tantiss." Mark followed their lead. "To me." They clinked their glasses together and took another swig.


	11. Chapter 11

The nightclub Luke chose played modern music, but not the loud, hard pounding songs that he disliked.

At the moment a slow-dance song was being played. Luke held Mara close. She had her arms wrapped around his neck and her head lying on his shoulder as they swayed to the music. His hands were resting at the small of her back. He considered dropping them a little lower, but then decided that would be pushing his luck.

Luke loved this moment… he didn't have to talk and come up with witty banter. It was just Luke with Mara in his arms. This felt so right. He was disappointed when the song ended and was replaced by a faster paced melody.

Luke took Mara's hand and led her off the dance floor and back to their table. As they sat down Luke decided to follow Han's advice and try to be more forthright. "You're beautiful in that dress."

Mara laughed. "To be honest, I borrowed it from your sister. We are about the same size."

"It looks better on you," Luke proclaimed.

Mara blushed. "Thank you."

They both sat quietly. Normally Luke would start talking about Jedi training, but he now knew that was a quick way of ending this date.

"I wonder what Han and Karrde are doing with Mark?" Mara commented.

Luke smiled. That was a much safer subject. "Knowing Han he is probably getting drunk and starting a bar fight."

"They better bring him home in one piece or Han and Karrde are going to have to settle with me," Mara warned.

Luke gave a faint smile. "You're protective of him."

Mara picked up her drink and took a sip then turned to look at the far wall. Luke thought she wasn't going to answer at first but then she turned to look him directly in his the eye. "Luke, Mark sees us as his parents. I can't help but be protective."

"His parents?" Luke was shocked.

"He came from your genes and he sees me as his mother-figure, it makes sense in a strange way." She glanced up at him trying to gauge his reaction.

"I'm honored," Luke said calmly. "I don't mind having a kid." He realized that sounded a little strange. "I mean, I don't mind him seeing me as his father. He has nobody else but us."

"It doesn't bother me either," Mara said. "I like the idea of being part of a family."

Luke looked at her warmly wondering if she would ever want to be part of his family. He shook that thought out of his head. He was getting ahead of himself.

The music once again slowed. Luke stood and held out his hand to Mara. "Would you like to dance again?"

She smiled tenderly. "Yes."

* * *

"His nickname was Wormie?" Mark said as he laughed along with Karrde and Han. "How did he get that name?"

Han shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not exactly sure, but that's what he told me."

Mark frowned. "You better not give me a ridiculous nickname."

Han snorted. "This is coming from the man who wanted to be called Skyjogger."

"Hey, I was joking."

"Red," Talon interrupted them. "We can call him Red."

"Red Wormie," Han added.

"No," Mark protested. "I don't need a nickname. I just need to find the 'fresher." He looked around the bar. "There it is." He slipped off his stool and made his way to the men's room.

Karrde waited until Mark was out of earshot then turned to Han. "I noticed you looked a little strange after Mark's performance at the firing range."

Han furrowed his brow. "I just don't think Mark got a standard ARC flash training. He's too good. I've fought Imperial Stormtroopers and I never went against one as good as he is."

Karrde looked over to the 'fresher where Mark disappeared. "You think C'baoth did something special for Mark? Maybe he was trying to make a super-soldier."

Han glanced at Talon. "Not just a super soldier, but a Force strong super-soldier."

Talon gave a low whistle. "I'm glad he's on our side then."

"Me too," Han said softly.

* * *

Luke thought his facial muscles were actually starting to hurt from smiling so much. It was the most perfect evening. Dinner and slow dancing, it couldn't get much better than that. Well, maybe if he could find the courage to kiss her, but this was only their second date and he didn't want to be presumptuous.

They walked back to the Palace apartments. Luke cautiously reached out and grasped Mara's hand and was thrilled when she didn't pull away. As they reached the lobby of the apartments they spotted two inebriated men stumbling out of an airtaxi. Luke groaned when he recognized them.

"Hey Luke!" Han waved at them. "Have a nice date."

Luke noticed Mara quickly pulled her hand away when she saw Han grinning at her.

"Mara, they gave me wine!" Mark yelled out with a slight slur.

She sighed heavily. "So I see." She went up to him and grabbed the back of his shirt and guided him to the apartment building entrance. Mara glanced over to Luke. "Can you take care of Han?"

"Yeah, I'll get him." Luke grabbed Han by the elbow and moved him toward the building.

Mark turned towards Luke's voice. "Hey Wormie, I hope you didn't do anything I wouldn't do."

"I don't think that eliminates anything," Mara quipped.

Luke glared at Han. "You told him my nickname!"

Han gave him an contrite look. "The story seemed funny after a few drinks."

"Yeah, I bet," Luke pushed his brother-in-law through the lobby and into the lift Mara and Mark were holding for them.

As the doors closed Mara looked at Han angrily. "I can't believe you got him drunk."

"He's just a little tipsy," Han said defensively.

Mara shook her head. "I suppose Karrde took a separate airtaxi."

Han gave her an apologetic look. "He said something about having to go in the opposite direction."

Mara snorted. "Yeah, I bet he did. He didn't want to face me when he brought Mark back drunk."

They exited the lift and made their way back to the apartment. Leia was inside fuming. "Han Solo, I have been calling your comlink for hours."

He gave her a confused look. He pulled out his comlink. "Oops, I had it turned off."

Leia took Han and dragged him back to their bedroom. Mark walked over to the couch and flopped down on it. His head fell back as he stared at the ceiling with a glazed look.

Luke grinned at Mara. "At least they got home all right."

"Yeah." She moved so she was standing face-to-face with Luke. "Thank you for a wonderful night."

The Jedi smiled. "I had a great time."

"We should do it again."

Luke grinned hopefully. "Maybe tomorrow."

"Maybe." There was an uncomfortable silence between the two. "I guess I should go," she said softly.

Luke was trying to build up the courage to kiss her when Mark came up behind Mara and shoved her into Luke's arms. "For Force-sake kiss her so I don't have to hear this painfully awkward conversation anymore." Mark then turned and stumbled to his room.

Luke had his arms wrapped around Mara with his face only inches from hers. They looked at each other for a second a bit startled by Mark's actions before they started laughing. "You heard the man," Luke chuckled as he bent down and kissed her. It started out slow and tender, but then took on a more hungry nature. When they finally broke apart they were breathless.

Mara put her fingers to her lips. "Wow," was all she could say.

Luke smiled broadly. "_That _made this the perfect night."

Mara looked stunned by the kiss. "I agree."

Luke put a finger under her chin and tilted her head up as he brought his lips down to hers once again and kissed her gently. "Goodnight Mara."

With that he left and walked back to his apartment. His heart was beating wildly and a feeling of elation coursed through his body.

'_I got a kiss!'_ he thought happily and he looked forward to what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

The next morning Mara found Mark in the kitchen eating some cereal and looking miserable. "How do you like your first hangover?"

He gave her a nasty look. "Shut up." He glanced up from his cereal bowl his eyes squinting against the morning light streaming through the windows. "I didn't hear the headboard of your bed banging against the walls last night, so I guess Luke didn't stay the night."

"No," she bit back.

"You know at the rate you two are going it is going to take ten years and probably a Force intervention to get you two together."

"I'm sorry that I don't move as fast as you Mark," she gave him a questioning look. "How many women have your been with? Hmmm, let's see…oh yeah, could it be none?"

He smirked. "I did get a sponge bath. I think that's closer to sex than you've gotten lately."

She smacked him on the back of his head causing him to give a painful yelp.

"Oww, Mara that's no way to treat your new security officer."

Mara smiled. "You got the job with Karrde!"

"Yep," Mark beamed.

"That is wonderful. You'll be able to accompany us on the Hydian Way run; we're going all the way out to Sernpidal and back."

Mark was excited. "How long will that take?"

"About a month."

"When will we leave?" Mark asked.

The excitement left Mara's voice. "In two days."

Mark immediately knew what she was thinking. "That's a long time to be away from Luke."

She sighed. "It's the life of a trader."

Despite his headache Mark was able to manage a smile. "We should make the next two days memorable."

Mara sat down at the breakfast table across from the clone. "You want to go out drinking again?"

He looked queasy at the suggestion. "No, but I would like to try swimming. I heard there is an indoor pool in the apartment complex. I have the flash training to swim, but I would like somebody there just in case. Would you go with me? Maybe you can get Luke to lend me a suit…and maybe he can come to?"

She thought about it. She wouldn't mind doing something fun during her last two days on Coruscant. "I don't know…maybe."

"Maybe what?" came Han's voice as he entered the kitchen. He was cradling a baby in his arms as he moved to the cooling unit to retrieve a bottle of milk.

"I want to go swimming," Mark said. "Have you been to the pool?"

"Sure, it's the best in the area," Han said as he gave the baby the bottle. "There's a lap pool, diving boards and even a baby pool."

Mark turned back to Mara. "How about this afternoon?"

She shook her head. "My swim suit is on the _Wild Karrde._"

"You can borrow one of Leia's," Han offered. "Just don't go with the bikini, it might weigh you down in the water." He gave her a sly grin.

Mara laughed. "You're talking about the outfit she wore at Jabba's Palace? She still has that?"

Han looked at her sheepishly. "Oh, yeah… I thought I was making an inside joke, but I forgot you were at the Palace." He looked down the hall towards his and Leia's bedroom. "Don't tell Leia I mentioned that particular garment and I'll get you a bathing suit."

Mara smirked. "Deal."

Han looked down at his little bundle in his arms. "Come on Jaina, let's look for one of mommy's pre-pregnancy bathing suits." He rocked the baby in his arms as he moved down the hall.

"Okay, I guess I'm covered." Mara remarked. "I'll call Luke to see if he has a suit for you to borrow." She gave him an amused look. "In the meantime take some headache medication and drink a lot of water…and never ever go out drinking with Han and Karrde again."

Mark groaned. "Don't worry. I'm never ever going to drink again."

Mara snorted. "If I had a credit for every time I heard that phrase used by a _Wild Karrde _crewmember I could retire comfortably."


	12. Chapter 12

Mara came out of her bedroom wearing a forest green halter one-piece bathing suit borrowed from Leia.

"What do you think?" she asked Mark who was sitting in the living area watching a holo while he waited for Luke to come by and drop off a swimsuit.

Mark gave her an appraising look. "I think Luke will like it."

"Good," Mara said softly.

The door indicator chimed. Mark jumped up. "All right, I hope that's Luke with my suit."

Mark opened the door to find a grinning Skywalker suited up for the pool and a rolled towel around his shoulders. "Here you go Mark," he said as he tossed him a pair of black swim trunks. Luke walked in and upon seeing Mara gave out a low whistle. "You look great, Mara."

"Umm…thanks." Mara was momentarily stunned by the Jedi's swimsuit. Luke was wearing a colorful red and blue, square cut, c-ring swimsuit—swimming trunks specially designed to bring a man's best attributes forward. Mara was positive that particular suit was not in his closet that morning, but that he ran out and bought it to impress her. Mark was probably getting Luke's hand-me-down black swim trunks.

Mark looked at the plain trunks he was given and then back to the Jedi's designer suit. "Oh sure, give me the boring swimsuit." He walked into his room to try them on. "I'm never going to find a girl dressed in this."

Luke smiled at Mara. "Thanks for inviting me."

Mara had a hard time dragging her eyes from his trunks. "Huh?" she mumbled. "Oh yeah. Thanks for bringing a suit for Mark."

"No problem," Luke said as his eyes brazenly moved over Mara's well-toned figure.

"These don't fit me!" Mark called out the door. "I can't get them much past my thighs."

Luke walked over to the room. "They have to fit."

"Well they don't."

Luke peaked into Mark's room and was shocked that his suit really didn't fit. "Maybe they shrunk. I'll get a pair from Han. He's more your height."

Luke disappeared to the back of the apartment and after a few minutes came back with a pair of Han's swim pants. He tossed the shorts into Mark's room.

"You got to be kidding me?" he complained. "Do you want me to be a virgin all my life?"

Luke laughed. "They're the only ones I could find. Han and Leia aren't in. Try them on."

Mara chuckled as she heard a few Corellian and Mandalorian curses coming from inside Mark's room. He eventually came out wearing a pair of long cut shorts with a neon green and yellow tropical floral pattern.

"They look good, Mark," Mara observed…and she was telling the truth. They did look good, but Luke's looked much better.

"Yeah, I get the baggy shorts that go down to my knees and he's got a suit with a contoured pouch that looks like it's storing his lightsaber."

Mara burst out in laughter. Luke blushed slightly as he took the towel from around his shoulder and self-consciously wrapped it around his waist.

Mara smiled and picked up towels she laid out earlier. "Shall we go?"

* * *

The pool was almost empty with only a few families with their kids in the children's side of the pool.

Mark started out in the shallow end and after a few laps decided that his flash training did allow him to swim effectively. He swam and splashed around the pool and even attempted a few dives off the boards, but it was obvious that his flash training didn't include how to do anything but a feet first drop or a belly flop into the water.

Mara and Luke decided not to go in right away. They sat next to each other on lounge chairs quietly enjoying each other's company and watching Mark's antics in the water. As amusing as it was watching Mark splash around in the water like a teenager, Mara found the man next to her much more interesting. She found herself making many furtive glances over to the Jedi. She had to admit he was in great shape. He wasn't hugely muscular but had a hard compact body with all the contours and bulges exactly in the right place.

Mara decided she would like to see how that suit fit while wet. "So, does a man from a desert world know how to swim?"

He smiled. "I had to learn when I joined the rebellion. And it wasn't fun."

"Why is that?"

"It was mainly survival related. The instructors made you jump in the pool fully clothed. We had to remove our boots while treading water and then our pants. Then we had to tie up the cuffs of the trousers and then make a flotation device out of them. It's hard to describe."

Mara chuckled. "No, I've done it before. Let me tell you it is much more difficult when you are wearing a leather body suit."

Luke laughed. "Anyway, most of the time I would find myself at the bottom of the pool frantically trying to knot up the leggings. If it wasn't for the Force I think I would have drowned."

"Oh, so you cheated." She gave him a wry look.

He shrugged his shoulders. "What can I say, I came from a desert world. I needed all the help I could get. But I can swim now."

"Good, let's go in," she said as she pulled him off the lounge chair. She went to the edge and dipped a toe in to test the water. "Oh, it's cold." She was ready to reconsider taking the plunge when suddenly a grinning redhead in neon shorts came from behind and pushed them both into the water.

"Mark!" Mara yelled at the clone.

Luke came out of the water shaking the water off his face. "I hate having to shield around him. It makes it hard to predict his actions."

Mark laughed and dove in, swimming off to the other side of the pool.

"Anyone who is considering having kids should be forced to live with him for a day," Mara wisecracked. "That'll change their mind."

Luke looked over to Mark and then to Mara. "So you don't want to have kids?" He knew it was a loaded question, but she brought up the subject.

She quit treading water and swam over to the side of the pool. "I never really thought about it," she said as she held on to the sidewall.

Luke decided that is probably as far as he wanted to go with that line of questioning. He swam over and hung onto the wall next to her. "I heard you are leaving in two days."

She frowned. "Yes, we'll be gone for a month."

A pained expression crossed Luke's face. "I'm going to miss you." He moved a little closer until their bodies were touching.

"I'll miss you too," she said as she leaned closer to him.

Luke closed the distance and gave her a lingering kiss. Luke was so aroused and focused on the beautiful woman before him that he barely heard Mark cheering him on from across the pool.

Luke spoke between kisses. "Can we spend some time together tomorrow?"

"Hmmm," was all Mara could say. Her eyes were closed as she reached around his neck and deepened the kiss. Luke had to adjust his grip on the sidewall so they wouldn't slip under water.

He pulled away from her lips just long enough to ask a question."Is that a yes?"

She nodded as her lips latched on to his.

They stayed that way for a few minutes before Mark resurfaced next to them. "Although I think it is great that you two finally came to your senses, there are children on the other side of the pool and the lifeguard is giving you two a nasty look."

The couple broke apart red-faced.

"Thanks Mark," Mara said embarrassed as she pulled herself out of the pool and returned to the lounge chair.

Luke went to get out of the pool but Mark put his hand on his shoulder. "Luke, you may want to stay in the cold water for a few more minutes." Mark chuckled.

Luke glanced down and blushed. "Thanks," he said bashfully. "Why don't we do a couple laps? I'll race you."

"Okay, on three. One, two…" the clone pushed off from the wall propelling himself across the water. "Three!"

"I hate having to shield from him!" Luke commented as he swam after Mark.

* * *

The next day Mara spent the morning purchasing supplies she and Mark might need during the long voyage.

When she returned to her temporary quarters at the Solo's apartment she sat down on the living room couch to relax and think about all that had transpired in the last few days, especially with Luke. She had fun dancing, swimming and dining with Skywalker…and their heated goodnight kisses were the perfect ending to a day, but Mara couldn't help but wonder if she was doing the right thing.

Luke was so different from her. She was a former Imperial assassin and he was the rebellion's greatest hero and the last of the Jedi Knights. Also her nomadic life as a trader and smuggler would be a problem. How could this possibly work out?

She hated the doubts that crept into her mind whenever she was away from the Jedi. When she was in Luke's arms all worries faded away and she felt safe and loved.

Loved? That was the first time that word appeared in her musings. Could he be falling in love with her? For some reason the thought panicked her. If this relationship didn't work out Luke would be heartbroken. Who was she kidding; she would be heartbroken also. Maybe she should end this relationship while they both could walk away unscathed.

She was jolted out of her musings by Mark coming out of his room looking concerned.

"What's wrong Mara?" He sat down next to her on the couch. "I can feel your distress through the Force. What's upsetting you?"

"My relationship with Luke," she said.

"Did he do anything to hurt you? Because if he did he'll have to answer to me."

The intensity in his eyes let Mara know he wasn't joking. "No," she shook her head. "He would never hurt me." She turned her head away. "I'm just getting nervous about what will happen if the relationship doesn't work."

"Mara, look at how you two came together. It was almost like it was the Will of the Force."

He put his arm around her and gave her a reassuring hug. Mara marveled at how things had changed in a little over a week. In her previous life she would never tolerate such closeness from another person. But Mark was one of the few people in the world that she knew would do anything for her. Well, Mark and Luke…she wondered if gallantry it was something genetic.

"The Will of the Force?" She rolled her eyes. "You do realize your Force training is almost nil, so how would you know?"

He gave her a warm smile. "I know you had a strong desire to kill Luke, but something always stayed your hand. Despite a decade of intense training and the Emperor in your mind driving you on…you didn't kill him."

She lowered her head onto his shoulder. "True, but a relationship shouldn't be based on one's inability to murder the other."

Mark chuckled. "Point taken." He paused in thought. "Mara, do you ever want a family one day?"

"You mean a husband and kids?"

"Yeah," Mark replied softly.

She sighed. "I never allowed myself the luxury of dreaming about things that I knew would never happen."

Mark turned towards Mara putting a hand on each shoulder. "Mara that may have been reasonable when you were the Emperor's Hand, but you aren't enslaved by him anymore. Just like me…we're free." He became glassy-eyed as he talked. "The first day we met you told me we are responsible for our own destinies and our own lives. Do you remember that?"

Mara nodded.

"So, I'm going to ask you again, do you want to have a husband and kids one day?"

"Maybe," Mara conceded.

The corners of Mark's lips curled up in a smile. "Then Mara, you have to start allowing yourself the luxury of daydreaming. And you also need to take some chances and don't let the possibility of failure keep you from being happy."

Mara gave a soft laugh. "Did you also get psychotherapy flash training?"

Mark shrugged his shoulders. "Possibly, I seem to know a lot about a whole gamut of things."

He sat back on the couch returning his arm around her shoulder. "You have one more day with Skywalker. Enjoy it. Then, if you still want to have your little relationship anxiety attack you will have a whole month on the _Wild Karrde_ to do so."

She poked him in the side with her elbow. "I'm not having an anxiety attack."

"Okay, whatever," was his response.

Mara stood in a huff. "Why the Force decided I needed a brother I will never understand."

Mark laughed and stretched out on the couch. "You love me and you know it."

"Whatever," she shot back.

* * *

Later that day Luke came over to take Mara out to dinner. Once again his colorful garb pleasantly surprised her. This time he had a light green tunic over dark blue cargo pants.

Mara let her eyes linger over his form and smiled. "Nice outfit, did you buy it today?"

"What? No, I had this in the back of my closet for a while."

Mara walked around him and then reached to the back of his pants and pulled off a price tag. She held it up to him with a smirk. "Tell me, what did Mark say to you that has you rushing out for new clothing?"

Luke looked down to the floor red-faced. "Nothing other than you hate me in black."

She laughed. "That explains it." She gave him another lingering look. "You look much better. Black is just not your color."

"Then I won't wear it again," he promised.

"I'm not saying to burn everything in your closet, but it is nice seeing you in different colored clothing." She thought about his swimming outfit and her body heated at the thought of seeing him in - or out - of that suit again.

"I thought you can come over to my apartment for dinner. I can have food delivered and maybe we could talk or watch a holo or…something."

"That would be nice."

He offered her his arm. "Whenever you're ready then."

* * *

The two had a quiet dinner together. Luke had fried Endwa and dumpling soup. Mara enjoyed a Hot Gizka Sandwich and a Loop Pastry for desert. After their meal they decided to watch a holo together.

They sat close together, with Luke's arm around her shoulder and her head resting on his shoulder. Luke couldn't believe this was actually happening. After so many years of heartbreak when it came to his love life, it looked like he finally found someone who could make his life complete.

He turned his head to gaze at the beautiful woman at his side. He leaned over and gave her a chaste kiss on her forehead. Mara responded by giving his leg a gentle squeeze. It was taking all his Jedi willpower to keep things going slow. Luke wasn't sure what Mara thought about their relationship and how far she wanted it to progress. Normally he would make a guess and hope he made the right choice, but Mark and Han's advice about being open and direct seemed to be paying off. Perhaps it would again tonight.

"Mara," he said softly.

She looked away from the holo. "Yes."

Luke squared his shoulders. "I don't want to rush things, but I'd like to know how you feel about our relationship…are you comfortable with…I don't know…I guess, do you like the way things are going or the pace of this relationship?"

She pulled her head away from his shoulder and raised an eyebrow. "The pace? Are you wanting to go a little faster?"

Luke's eyes widened. "No, I'm not asking you if we can… you know. I just don't want to rush you…unless you want to go faster…which would be fine, but I know it may not be the best thing." He stopped talking realizing he was stammering. He took a deep breath and started again. "I want to do things right. I want this relationship to last. I guess I would like to know what you feel about _'us'_."

She laid her head back on his shoulder. "I think this pace is fine for now. We have only been on a few dates. I think we need more time to figure out if this is going to work. When I get back from Karrde's run, we can discuss the next step."

Luke wasn't sure if he should feel disappointed or relieved. He was extremely aroused, but he knew this relationship was too new and their future too uncertain to jump into bed.

He didn't know if Mara picked up his thoughts but she turned and smiled at him. "That doesn't mean we can't do some things." She leaned over and kissed him. Luke responded immediately deepening the kiss and maneuvering so they lay together on the couch in a passionate embrace. After a few minutes they broke apart. Luke touched his forehead to hers and smiled. "I can't wait until you return from the Hydian Way Run."

She laughed and kissed him again—the holo completely forgotten.

* * *

Mara woke the next morning and found herself wrapped in a warm pair of arms but her ears were assaulted by the constant buzzing of the apartment door's indicator. She detangled herself from Luke and sat up on the couch and tried to smooth down her hair with her hands as she went to answer the door.

When she opened it she found Mark standing there smirking. He pointed to his chrono on his wrist. "We're going to be late for our flight."

"Stang," Mara hissed. "What time is it?"

"It's 0900," Mark said as he looked past Mara to Luke on the couch. He leaned closer to Mara and whispered, "He didn't knock you up last night, did he?"

"Please stop it, Mark." She turned and walked over to the Jedi and shook his shoulder. "Luke, Luke."

The Jedi woke up blinking his eyes. "What?"

Mara gave him a sad look. "I have to go."

Luke looked up to the chrono on the wall and then jumped off the couch. "I'm sorry, Mara. I fell asleep."

Mark made a snorting sound. "Another exciting date I see."

Mara turned around. "Be quiet Mark and wait outside!"

"Okay, but hurry up. I have an airtaxi on the way." He closed the door giving the two some privacy.

"I had a wonderful night," Mara said as she wrapped her arms around Luke's neck and moved closer to him until her body was pressed against his.

Luke had a wild grin as he gazed at her tenderly. "I did too. When you come back I'll have something special planned for you."

She smiled shyly. "You will, will you?"

"I will," he whispered as he gave her a long lingering kiss.

As they broke apart she gave him an apologetic look. "I really have to go."

"I know." He scooped her up in a warm hug. "May the Force be with you, Mara. And come back soon."

She hugged him back and then stepped away. "I will," she promised as she walked to the door.


	13. Chapter 13

.

.

"Move, move!" Mark yelled as he set down suppressive fire while Mara and Karrde ran toward their shuttle. Karrde turned and popped off a couple blaster bolts at their pursuers while yelling into his comlink for Aves to prep the shuttle for take-off.

This was supposed to be a simple information broker assignment.

Unfortunately when they arrived at the drop off point the client decided he didn't want to pay for the information on the datachip and he and two associates pulled their blasters. The unlucky thieves didn't realize they were facing two Force sensitive smugglers who had their blasters out almost before they did. For a tense few seconds the two groups of humans stared down the barrels of each other's blasters, anxiously wondering who would blink first.

"_We're going to back out of here,"_ Karrde said slowly. _"If you move my friends here will kill you." _

Of course, there's always that one idiot who has to move and so the firefight began. Mara and Mark took out two of the three easily enough and they were training their weapons on the third when a half dozen more thugs burst through the door of a backroom.

Not knowing how many more reinforcements might appear, Mark called for a tactical retreat back to the shuttle. After a few close calls they finally made it to the ship.

"Come on Mark!" Mara called out as she got to the shuttle ramp. She fired her blaster to cover him.

He shot off a few more rounds and scrambled into the ship. He could hear the small blaster fire scoring the outer hull as Aves lifted off and out of the docking bay.

Once safely out of firing range Mark let out an enthusiastic yell. "OOOO-RAAAH! That was fun!"

Karrde frowned. "Mark, you have a strange idea of entertainment." He turned to Mara. "Are you all right?"

She brushed off her jacket. It was covered with duracrete dust that came from blaster bolts hitting the walls and support columns she had taken cover behind. "Yeah. That didn't go as planned."

Karrde smirked. "No, but they got the worst of it thanks to you two." He walked up to Mark and slapped him on the shoulder. "Good work. You may actually be worth all that food I feed you."

Mark gave a classic Skywalker grin, but the smile was now slightly hidden by three-weeks of beard growth— a beard dyed the same red gold color as his hair.

"I don't know," Mara joked. "He eats more than Aves and Chin together."

Mark holstered his blaster and then went into a classic biceps pose. "Hey, I'm a growing boy."

"That you are," Karrde agreed.

Everybody on the _Wild Karrde _couldn't help but notice the change in Mark's physique. When he arrived on the _Independence _the doctors had his height and weight as 1.8 meters and 70 kilograms. Now, a little over a month later, he was easily 2 meters in height and probably weighed 90 kilos. Despite the fact that there wasn't any workout equipment aboard the ship Mark was able to pack on muscle to the point where he could possibly win an amateur bodybuilding competition. He had grown so quickly that a week into their run he had to go planet-side to purchase a whole new wardrobe.

Mark didn't seem concerned about the change, but Mara was very worried and was about to demand that Karrde to drop them off to see a doctor. Fortunately, two weeks into his growth spurt his height and weight hit a plateau. To Mara the answer seemed obvious; Joruus had the cloners tinker with Skywalker's DNA so Mark would be bigger and stronger. She didn't know if this genetic tampering affected his Force capabilities, but she somehow doubted Joruus would want to make a clone whose power in the Force would exceed his own.

It was very possible that when Mara and Luke arrived on Wayland Joruus had to take his clones out of the cylinder before they had completely matured and now Mark was finally reaching the size and build originally intended for him.

The shuttle rendezvoused and docked with the _Wild Karrde_. Mark immediately went to the food prep area and started eating while Mara popped out the energy cell to her blaster and put it in the charging station. She still had the lightsaber Luke had given her, but she didn't feel confident enough to use it in situations where others depended on her.

"You're good with a blaster," Mark commented to Mara while chewing his ration bar.

"Thanks, you're not bad yourself."

He gave her that sappy smile that always reminded her of Luke. She wouldn't admit it to anybody, but she missed the Jedi. It was still hard for her to wrap her mind around the fact that she desperately missed seeing the man who months ago she wanted to kill, but she did. She missed him and the feelings he brought out in her. When she was in his arms she could imagine a life she never thought possible—a life with a partner and maybe children—things she never dared to dream of in her old life with Palpatine. Back in her time with the Emperor her only ambition was to have a successful mission so not to displease her Master.

She pushed away those thoughts. The memory of her old life—one void of friendships and independence—made her feel empty.

The ship suddenly surged as it entered hyperspace. Aves came out of the cockpit area. "Next stop Ithor," he said to Karrde.

The bearded trader nodded. "Good, let's hope this delivery goes smoother." He turned to Mara. "How about a game of Sabbac to settle everybody's nerves?"

"I want to play," Mark spoke out.

Karrde shook his head. "It's time for you to take care of Sturm."

Mark's face fell. "Your vornskr doesn't like me very much."

Karrde laughed. "Vornskrs don't like anybody very much, but she needs to be taken out of her cage to do her business and to get some exercise and as the newest member of the crew that task falls to you."

Mark grumbled about it but left the crew area and made his way to the rear hold where the kennels were set up.

* * *

He approached the cage cautiously. "Hey Sturm." The Vornskr snarled at Mark, baring her teeth. Mark grabbed a leash and opened the cage grabbing the animal's collar as she tried to burst out of captivity. "Calm down," he said as he fastened the leash to the collar. He then grabbed a couple plastic bags from a shelf above the kennel.

"Come on, 'fresher time." He walked the animal to an area with a large mat of synthetic grass. "Go on, do your business." The animal sniffed around for a few minutes before urinating and leaving a large mound of steaming mess for Mark to clean up. He put the bag over his hand to retrieve to defecate. "This wasn't in my job description," he grumbled.

He tied up the bag and threw it in the trash and then unhooked the leash. "Go run," he commanded the animal. The Vornskr simply stood looking at the clone. He sighed. "Okay, I'll get the ball." He went over to the shelf above the kennel and pickup up a melon-sized ball and threw it across the bay. The Vornskr ran after it and brought it back to Mark dropping the drool soaked ball at his feet. "Ah gross!"

Mark didn't want to touch the slobber covered ball. He kicked it across the bay. The vornskr ran after it and brought it back. This went on for about ten minutes before Mark became bored. Karrde had told him to exercise the animal until it was tired, but maybe there was another way to get this animal to take a nap.

"Hey Sturm," Mark said in a quiet voice. "Aren't you getting sleepy?" He looked into the animals eyes. "You're sleepy. All you want to do is go back into your cage and sleep."

To his surprise the animal's eyes began to droop. Encouraged by this he continued. "Sleepy, go to sleep. Let's go back to your cage and get some sleep."

The Vornskr's head lowered as it slowly moved back to its kennel. She walked into her cage, did a few circles and then laid down and fell asleep.

Mark smirked. "That was easy," he said as he made his way back to the crew compartments. When he walked into the lounge Mara gave him a hard look. "There is no way you exercised Sturm into exhaustion."

Mark grinned. "She's asleep, go down and check if you like."

Mara looked like she was considering it, but changed her mind when the Sabbac cards changed. "Damn!"

Karrde smirked. "Did that mess up your perfect hand?"

"Yes, I'm out." She threw down her cards and watched Karrde, Aves and Chin continue the game.

She couldn't wait until this run was over. Three long weeks had passed without contact with Luke. That wasn't by choice, but by necessity. Half of the _Wild Karrde's_ cargo was black market requiring them to run silent and remain covert. But that would be over soon. In a week they would be back to Coruscant and she could see him again. She looked forward to dancing, watching holos together…or other things.

She wondered if she should have given in to her desires that last night they were together. She knew it was probably wise to go slow, but the anticipation was killing her. She could imagine what it would have been like to peel his tunic off and run her hands down his bare chest. Then the trousers would have to go revealing…

"Mara!" Mark yelled at her, his eyes wide. "Can you shield your thoughts a little bit?"

She turned bright red. She wasn't used to having another Force sensitive on the _Wild Karrde_ and was probably projecting.

The other three men at the table smirked.

"Thinking about your Jedi?" Karrde asked, with eyebrows raised.

Mara was about to deny it when a voice cried out in her head…a voice she had not heard since Wayland. **'My Hand! Come to me!'**

Mark obviously heard it too because he suddenly pulled his blaster aiming it around the room wildly trying to locate the source of the voice.

Chin, Aves and Karrde, not knowing what was going on, jumped out of their seats ducking whenever Mark aimed the blaster in their direction and frantically tried to calm him down.

"Mark! What's wrong?" Karrde asked.

"Have you gone barvy! Put the blaster down!" Aves pleaded.

Mark's eyes were wide. "Didn't you hear that? It was a voice saying _'My Hand, Come to me'"_ He looked over to Mara. "You heard it didn't you Mara?"

There was no answer. The four men turned and found her trembling, her eyes projecting panic.

"Oh Force!" Mark exclaimed as he holstered his blaster and grabbed Mara up into his arms. "What is it Mara?"

She turned to him. "It was Palpatine." She said in a shaky voice. "He's back."

* * *

"What?" Mark asked wanting clarification, but Mara just looked at him blankly. He looked over to Karrde. "Isn't he dead?"

Karrde nodded. "Skywalker told me Vader killed him prior to the destruction of the second Death Star."

Aves gave Mara a concerned look. "Mark, maybe you should get her to lie down; I think she may be going into shock."

Mark looked at Mara and realized the color was draining from her face and the trembling continued. "Sithspit!" Mark swore as he scooped her off her feet and carried her to her cabin. He laid her down on her bed and covered her with a blanket.

"Oh Gods, Mara," Mark moaned.

He turned to Karrde and the crew as they looked on through the doorway. "I'm going to kill whoever's doing this to her!"

"Calm down Mark." Karrde tried to sooth the angry man. "If this is a Force thing I think I know how to handle it." Karrde turned to Aves. "Do a course correction. Skip Ithor and go to Myrkr."

Aves nodded in understanding and turned to go to the ship's bridge. Chin stayed behind. "Are we going to hide out there?"

"Like hell we're going to hide, I'm going to find this Palpatine and kill him," Mark spat angrily.

Mark was sitting at the side of Mara's bunk staring down at her with unshed tears in his eyes. Karrde came up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Mark, there is an animal on Myrkr that blocks the Force. If we can get Mara there we can stop whatever this Force communication is."

Mark looked up to the older man. "Then what? Hide on that planet forever, blinded to the Force? Mara wouldn't want that. We need to get a hold of Luke. He'll know what to do."

Karrde nodded. "We'll get out a communication when we revert to real space to do the course correction." He turned to Chin. "Tell Aves I want to send out a message to Coruscant when he exits hyperspace."

"Aye," Chin replied as he headed off to the command deck.

Karrde looked down at Mark. "If you really want to find Palpatine, we'll need Mara's help."

Mark's brow furrowed. "How can she help?"

Karrde took in a deep breath and blew it out slowly. "If she can communicate with the Emperor, perhaps we can get him to give up his location. He wants her to come to him…so he should tell her where. Then we will have a place to start our hunt."

A slight smile crossed Mark's face. "You would help me hunt down the Emperor?"

Karrde gave him a steady look. "Evil Sith Lords running around the galaxy are usually not good for business…especially when we're trying to go legit." He looked over to Mara who was still trembling. "I'll get her another blanket. There's some in the back hold." He left leaving Mark to watch over Mara.

"Hey, Mara." Mark whispered to her while shaking her shoulders gently.

Her eyes trailed over his face. "Mark?"

He smiled. "Yeah, it's me. You had a bit of a shock. We need to keep you warm until your body stabilizes."

"He's back," she said once more.

Mark gave her a determined look. "He's not going to get you Mara."

She shook her head. "How could you stop him?"

Mark gave her a cocky lopsided grin. "Because if he wants you, he has to go through me," he said as he patted his holstered blaster.

She gave a weak smile.

Mark turned serious. "Karrde said we are going to Myrkr, but if you can figure out where the Emperor is, that would help. He did ask you to come to him."

She gave a downcast look. "You want me to open up a connection to him, don't you?"

He frowned realizing how difficult this must be for her. "Just so you can find out where he is, but wait until you feel better."

She gave a resigned nod.

"How do you think it's possible that he's back?" Mark asked.

"Probably the same way I have a redheaded Luke in my cabin."

"Another clone?"

"Yes," Mara said quietly.

"Well, at least you're good at killing clones."

She gave him a shocked look at his backhanded compliment.

"Sorry, I guess this is not the time or place for dark humor," Mark said ruefully.

"No, it's not."

Karrde returned to the cabin holding a comforter. "Keep her warm until she stops shaking."

Mark took the blanket from the smuggler. "Thanks."

He turned and bundled up Mara. "I'll let you get some rest." He stood to leave, but Mara's hand came out from under the covers and grabbed hold of the hem of his tunic.

"Don't leave," she said.

Mark nodded. "No problem." He looked around and grabbed a chair and pulled it next to her bed and sat down to watch her sleep.

* * *

"We've got a problem boss," Aves said after they came out of hyperspace. "Coruscant has been attacked by the Imperials. There's no way to get a hold of Skywalker."

"Try his sister." Karrde said.

Aves pushed in some numbers to the communication unit. After a few attempts he shook his head. "I can't get anything from the planet."

Karrde stared at the equipment in frustration. "Let's get to Myrkr and then we'll try again. See what you can find out over the HoloNet."

He walked back to Mara's cabin and stuck his head in through the doorway. He saw Mara sleeping and Mark watching over her protectively. Karrde had to smile. It seemed that the fates had looked kindly on Mara and sent her not one, but two guardians: Mark and Luke. He was glad they saved the clone on that fateful day on Wayland. He was good for Mara and also for the Jedi. He seemed to bring out the best in people.

"Mark," Karrde whispered. Mark looked up and quietly moved to the door.

"Yeah?"

"Coruscant is under attack by the Imperials. We can't get a hold of Skywalker or the Solos. We are trying to figure out what is going on from other sources."

Mark gave a shuttering breath. "This isn't good. How long until Myrkr?"

"We'll be there tomorrow. Hopefully the Imperials are no longer occupying the planet. We barely escaped the last time we were there."

Mark looked back to Mara. "When she wakes up should I try to get her to communicate with Palpatine?"

Karrde nodded. "Once we get to Myrkr it will be nearly impossible for her to make a connection through the Force. The forests are full of ysalamiri, those are the creatures I told you about that block the Force."

Mark nodded. "I've never seen her like this," he said, looking troubled.

Karrde knew how he felt. He never saw Mara this vulnerable before either. "She'll be okay. She's got a lot of people looking out for her. I think the shock of her old Master's voice reappearing in her head was a little too much for her." He put his hand on Mark's shoulder reassuringly. "I'm glad you're here Mark."

Mark gave a waning smile. "Thanks. I'll let you know when she wakes up."

The smuggler patted his shoulder. "Thanks."

Mark closed the door and sat back down in the chair. Mara's color had returned to her cheeks and the trembling had stopped. Karrde was probably right; it was shock.

His eyes narrowed. _'Palpatine better pray to whatever Sith Gods he worships'_ Mark thought, _'because I'm going to make him pay dearly for hurting Mara.' _

* * *

Mara woke up disorientated. As her eyes focused she realized she was in her cabin. She looked to the side of her bunk and found Mark asleep in a chair. Her memory started to return and she shivered as she realized her old master had reached out to her and wanted her back.

Mark shifted in the chair and opened his eyes. "Hey, how are you doing today?"

Mara smiled. "Good. Thanks for staying with me."

Mark smiled. "You would do it for me…in fact you have."

"Have you spoken to Luke?" Mara asked.

Mark looked uncomfortable. "Not yet, Karrde is attempting to contact him."

"Good," Mara pushed the covers off her body and sat up in bed.

"We're on our way to Myrkr," Mark informed her.

"That makes sense." She looked up to Mark. "I guess Karrde wants me to contact the Emperor before we get there?"

He nodded. "I should get him."

Mara grabbed his arm and pulled him back into the chair. "No, let's do this now. If I have another melt down I don't want the crew to see it."

"Okay, what do I do?"

"Just be here for me. If something goes wrong get me around a ysalamiri when we get planetside."

Mara lay back down on the bed and closed her eyes in concentration.

'**Master,' **she called out in the Force. She waited for a moment and then called out again. After her fourth try she was about to give up when a strong cackling voice rang out in her head.

'**My Hand, return to me!**' the Emperor's voice demanded.

'**Where, my Master?'** Mara sent back.

'**Byss.' **The voice instructed her. **'The Citadel on Byss.'**

'**Yes, my Master,' **Mara thought back and then broke the connection. She opened her eyes slowly. She was a bit shaken and unnerved as to how easy and natural it felt to communicate with the Emperor and this realization caused a cold fear to clench her heart. Would she be able to resist the power of her former master?

"He's on Byss," Mara said.

"I heard, I think I am picking him up through our Force connection." Mark said then gave Mara a concerned look. "Are you going to be alright Mara?"

She brought her hand up and covered her face trying to shut the world out for a few minutes. She rubbed her temples and then looked up at her friend with unsure eyes. "This is difficult for me because for so many years this is what I wanted more than anything."

"What do you mean?"

She swung her legs off the bed and sat up facing her friend. "When the Emperor died I couldn't believe it. For about a year I was sure he found a way of faking his own death so he could get stronger and strike back at the rebels." She shook her head sadly. "I waited for the day he would actually communicate with me…and not just his last command to kill Skywalker. Deep down I think I knew it was an impossible dream because I felt his death through the Force. But I still wished it were true and I would be with my Master once again."

"What about now, how do you feel?" Mark asked.

Mara ran her hand through her hair. "For the first time in my life I have friends and have felt happiness." She looked at Mark warmly. "And now I have family." She reached out and placed her hand on his and gave it a quick squeeze. "I'm just scared about his power. If I get too close to Palpatine would I be able to defy him?"

"You were able to resist C'baoth," Mark pointed out.

There was a trace of fright in her eyes. "Before Luke and I went into the storehouse at Mount Tantiss I told him if it looked like I was going to fall under the control of the Dark Jedi that he should…"

"Should what?"

"I asked Luke to kill me. I didn't want the life of servitude and darkness again. I would rather be dead." Her eyes hardened. "I'm going to ask the same of you. Promise me you won't let me fall under the Emperor's control…even if it means killing me."

Mark blanched at her request, but then he squared his shoulders and gazed at her with unwavering eyes. "Your fate will be mine. If it comes down to that we'll leave this galaxy together…hopefully taking a Sith Lord with us in the process."


	14. Chapter 14

**_Thanks everybody for taking the time to read and review. _**

_**~JL~**_

* * *

"So that's Myrkr?" Mark was staring out the viewing ports on the _Wild Karrde's _command deck. "It looks pretty nice. Lots of trees."

Mara chuckled. "Yeah, a pretty forest full of angry untamed vornskrs."

Karrde walked up to the view port and stood next to them. "Yes, but also ysalamiri. Thrawn used them to contain C'boath, perhaps we'll find them useful in ridding ourselves of another dark Force user."

Mara gnawed at her bottom lip in thought. "Have we picked up any Imperial activity?"

"None so far." Karrde walked over to the command chair and sat down. "It appears the garrison Thrawn left behind has been relocated. Possibly to the fight on Coruscant."

"Are communications still down with Coruscant?" Mark asked.

Karrde glanced over to Mark. "So far, but we will continue communication attempts. Right now we are going to take the shuttle down to Hyllyard City."

Mark ran a hand through his red hair. "Is that where we can purchase the ysalamiri?"

Karrde umphed. "No, we're going to take a little walk into the forest you find so appealing and capture a few. It takes special knowledge to get a ysalamiri off a tree without killing it. Luckily, my crew knows how to do so."

"Then what?" Mara asked.

Karrde pursed his lips. "If we can find Skywalker, I say we get him and bring him with us to Byss."

Mara nodded. Her stomach knotted in worry for the Jedi. The last place she saw Luke and the Solos was Coruscant. Now they had lost all contact. She didn't think Luke was dead. She thought she or Mark would have felt something through the Force if he had died, but she wasn't sure.

"And if we can't find him?"

The smuggler shrugged. "It's up to the individual crew members. If they want to stay here, they can, but Mark and I discussed this and we decided to go after the Emperor."

An overwhelming feeling of pride and gratitude enveloped Mara. Karrde had very little to gain and everything to lose when it came to facing the Emperor; she knew he was doing this out of friendship—for her, Mark and possibly Luke. Mara also realized she was tremendously proud of Mark and although she would deny it, she knew it was a feeling of almost maternal or family pride.

She smiled broadly. "I'm going after him too."

Karrde grinned back. "Good. I guess we should be heading down to Hyllyard City then."

* * *

Mark looked up the tall trunk of the tree then back to Mara. "Why exactly do I have to be the one to climb the tree and pry those rodents off the branches?"

"They're a lizard-like species, not rodents," Mara explained. "And Aves and I are more familiar with the sights and sounds of predators. We're going to cover your back."

Mara checked Mark's leg spurs and saddle harness. She cinched up the saddle, taking up the slack between the waist and groin.

Mark startled when she jerked the straps. "Watch it Mara, I may want to have kids one day."

"That's why it has to be snug. If you fall the harness slack may end up pinching sensitive parts of your body."

Mark cringed at that thought. Mara hooked one side of a lanyard on his belt, wrapped it around the tree and hooked the other side to his belt.

"This is what you do. Bring your foot up and jab the spike into the tree and do the same with your other leg. If you keep leaning back on the lanyard your weight should keep you in place. Lean forward to the tree and quickly lift the lanyard up the tree and then lean back. Continue doing that until you are up to the top of the tree. Then take this rope out of the shoulder bag and secure it to a branch and then hook yourself into the rope with a figure 8 descender, just in case you fall."

He cocked an eyebrow her way. "Is that all? Simple. So when I get up there I unhook from the lanyard and shimmy down a branch where I take this little metal pry bar and gently wrench the claws of an angry tree-lizard out of the bark, put the biting ysalamiri in a bag, shimmy down the branch again and return to you without falling and breaking my neck. Is that it?"

"That's pretty much it." Mara confirmed.

He shook his head. "Isn't there a repulsor sled we can hover up there and get it done so much easier?"

"We could, but we would have to rent one in town and bring more attention to ourselves," Aves remarked.

"I've done it a dozen times before using this same equipment, it is not as hard as it sounds."

Mark sighed. "Okay." He brought his ankle spikes up and plunged it down forcefully into the tree, and then the other leg. He leaned forward to flip up the lanyard. When he went to take a second step he realized he had drove the spikes in way too far into the tree and now they were stuck. As he struggled feverishly to pull the spikes out of the tree he noticed Aves and Mara trying to contain their laughter. "Mara, did you forget to tell me not to push the spurs too far into the tree?"

Her and Aves smiled. "Oh yeah, the spikes that go into the tree have to come out so keep that in mind."

Mark grumbled. Eventually he freed his spikes and continued up the tree. When he came to branches he tied off a safety rope and hooked into it. He then got on one of the larger branches and slowly inched his way down to one of the animals. The ysalamiri gave him a wary look, but did not try to disengage from the tree. Mark tried to sooth the creature by talking softly to it. He took the prying instrument and started with his back claws. After that was done he moved to the front claws. At one point Mark got his hand a little too close to the animal and the ysalamiri struck out and nipped his hand.

Mark yelled as he pulled his hand away from the animal.

"Are you all right?" Mara called up to her friend.

Mark looked down and immediately felt a rush of vertigo. "Yeah, just a little bite." Mark finished prying the animal from the tree and quickly put the ysalamiri in a zip-up mesh bag.

He climbed back to the tree trunk and used the rope to slowly descend to the planet's surface. "I got one."

Mara grinned. "Good. Five more to go."

* * *

At the end of the day Mark was exhausted, covered with tree sap and ysalamiri nips and bites. One animal was so frightened it urinated all over him, much to Mara and Aves amusement. It was getting dark and the vornskrs would soon be out hunting.

Mark rubbed his chin. The beard was itchy in this heat, but he hoped when it grew fully out it would stop aggravating his skin. It did help make him look less like his original and that gave him a better sense of identity. It was still difficult for him to digest the fact that he had no past. Mara tried to make him feel better by telling him the hardships she and Luke had while growing up, but he still wished he had a childhood.

He sighed as he and his friends hiked back to the docking bay, each carrying two bags with a squirming ysalamiri inside. Mark did have to smile at the thought of his friends. Mara, Luke, Han, Leia and now Aves, Chin and Karrde. He couldn't ask for a better group of people around him. It was true that he had no past, but he had a future and it was up to him to make the most with the time he had.

He turned his head and looked at the redheaded woman walking next to him. He didn't know what he would do without her. He had deeply bonded with her…she was his family.

'_Good thing the first female I met wasn't a Hutt' _he chuckled to himself.

No he was extremely lucky to have Mara. In a way, he loved her, but not the way Luke loved her. Mark wondered if Luke even realized how much he cared for her. Mark could see that both were actively putting on the brakes to their budding relationship, probably out of fear of rejection, but at least those two were going in the right direction.

"Have you used these creatures to capture a Sith before?" Mark asked Mara.

She chuckled and gave him a devious smile. "Not a Sith, but I did catch a Jedi using ysalamiri."

Mark looked confused. "I thought Luke was the last of the Jedi."

Mara laughed. "He is."

The clone stopped and turned to face Mara. "You captured Luke?" He then smirked. "I see it's catch and release for you. Is this some type of kinky game you two play that I don't know about?"

She chuckled and started walking again. "No, we found Luke stranded in space. I think Karrde saved him because the hero of the Rebellion had a huge Imperial bounty on him, but, personally, I just wanted to kill him. So the crew discussed how to capture and hold a Jedi. Karrde's plan was simple. Ask Luke to join him to talk. He had ysalamiri in the room and Aves walked up behind him and shot him with a blaster set on stun. We drugged him up and stashed him in a room with me watching him."

Mark smirked. "So you captured and drugged Skywalker and he was completely helpless in your hands."

"Yes, it was surprisingly easy to catch the Jedi."

Mark winked at her. "Did you do a strip search of your captive?"

She shook her head and gave him a scornful look. "No!"

Mark slowed his pace so Aves would be farther ahead of them and out of earshot. "Come on, Mara, you can tell me…you had a peek under his clothing for weapons, right? Or maybe just a pat down to make sure he didn't have any hidden lightsabers."

Her face reddened. "I did pat him down, but that was just for weapons."

"Ah ha! Now we know why you didn't kill him. You liked what you saw or maybe felt." Mark then started humming a provocative musical tune ubiquitous to holoporn. "Come on tell me what happened while your favorite Jedi was completely helpless in your hands."

Mara glared at him. "First of all I am not going to ask you how you know what holoporn music sounds like."

Mark laughed. "Good, then I won't ask you how you recognize what I was doing was holoporn music."

Mara made a sound of exasperation. "Nothing happened, Mark. Anyway, Skywalker escaped and I had to recapture him again and we spent three days walking through this Force-forsaken forest to get to the city."

The clone grinned grew wider. "Three days surviving in the forest. I can see it now. It is hot and muggy so you both strip down to the necessities. Him in his boxer briefs and you a black lace and mesh teddy." Mark started to hum the music again.

She gave him an incredulous look. "Why would I be wearing lingerie under my work clothes?" She shook her head realizing the futility in carrying on this conversation with him. "You've been into Chin's holo collection, haven't you?"

"I can neither confirm nor deny that accusation," Mark said, giving a standard military response.

Mara groaned in frustration. "Nothing happened. The only time I touched Luke was to make sure he didn't escape and I had my blaster pushed into his jaw at the time."

"Kinky. And Luke still wants to date you? I think he has a domination thing going on."

She gave him a hard look. "You do know I'm going to tell him you said that."

Mark laughed out loud. "Sure you are."

They finally made it back to the shuttle. Mara placed the animals in nutrient cages that Talon had kept stored in the _Wild Karrde._

Mark looked at the animals. He pointed to the first creature he caught. "This one bit me. Will I get sick from the bite?"

Aves grinned. "Oh yeah, poisonous, very dangerous. Why'd you think we made _you _capture them?"

Mark turned to Mara wide-eyed.

She shook her head. "Aves is messing with you. A bite won't kill you. Just clean it up so it won't get infected."

Mark nodded as he poked a finger into the cage. The ysalamiri tried to bite him again. "I like this one. She's feisty. I'm going to call her Nibbles."

Mara rolled her eyes. "Don't get too attached to them, once we're done with this mission they'll be coming back to this planet. If you notice you can't touch the Force around them. It is like losing one of your senses. I want them off ship as soon as possible."

Aves moved to the cockpit and sat down. "Strap in folks," he said as he prepped the shuttle for take off.

Mark and Mara sat down in the passenger compartment and adjusted their crash webbing.

Mark turned to Mara. "Are you sure there wasn't something going on with Luke and you in this forest? He must have done something right to survive three days with you."

"No," Mara growled. "He lived because I needed him to get out of the forest."

Mark chuckled. "You seem to need him a lot," he said before starting back up with the music.

Mara shook her head and tried to ignore him.

* * *

The shuttled docked with the _Wild Karrde_ and the crew unloaded their live cargo. Karrde came down to meet them. The ysalamiri prevented Mara from touching the Force, but when she saw the look on Karrde's face she knew something was wrong.

"What is it?" She asked her employer.

"Mara, we established contact with Han. Luke and Lando led a counter-attack strike team to Coruscant aboard the Star Destroyer _Liberator._" Karrde hesitated. "The ship crashed on Coruscant and the fate of the crew is unknown."

Mara dropped her head, her stomach churning in a mixture of apprehension and anguish. "Could things get worse?"

"Han said he's taking the _Falcon _and two frigates in and will attempt an extraction of any crash survivors."

Mara nodded. "Luke's alive, I'm sure of it. We need to find him."

"I'll contact Han and see if we can accompany him to Coruscant," Talon remarked as he turned to return to the bridge.

Mark came up behind Mara and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure he's all right."

"I hope so."

.

.


	15. Chapter 15

_The first part of this chapter is loosely based on Dark Empire from the Dark horse Comics. I believe it was a trilogy, but I only own DE 1 & 2. In it Luke has a brush with the darkside. I am a L/M 'shipper so having Luke turn dark and there is not one word mentioned about Mara in the book is a major turn off for me as a fan. I think DE and TTT were written at the same time period. Anyway, if you see me harping on Luke's clothing it is because he is wearing a Darth Vader outfit on the cover. The only thing missing was the mask and the chest plate machinery. I always hated that outfit because it represented the Sith in my mind. Anyway, I think if you haven't read DE you will be able to enjoy the story anyway._

_~JL~_

* * *

~~Coruscant~~

"Talon!" Han shouted over the com unit as the ships came out of hyperspace. "Watch yourself! We have starship wreckage dead ahead!"

The _Millennium Falcon, Wild Karrde, _and the Alliance escort frigates _Rebel Star _and _Antares Six_ all exited hyperspace and into the rubble of a horrific space battle above Coruscant. The four ships immediately performed evasive maneuvers. The _Wild Karrde_ barely missed hitting the remains of an Imperial Battle Cruiser. The _Rebel Star_ wasn't so lucky and disintegrated as it slammed into a large piece of space debris.

Han was able to weave the _Falcon_ through the graveyard of ships. "Solo to _Antares Six_ and _Wild Karrde_…hold docking orbit. We're going down to look for Commander Skywalker and General Calrissian."

Mara clicked on the radio. "Solo, Jade here. We're going to take our shuttle in. We'll follow you down."

"Are you sure? Your shuttle is not heavily armored."

"I'm sure Solo. Jade out."

Talon turned to Mara. "Be careful."

She gave a small smile to her friend. "We will." She turned to Chin and Mark. "You coming?"

The two men nodded and grabbed their blasters and started to move towards the shuttle docking area.

Mara turned to Mark. "Bring one of the ysalamiri just in case Palpatine decided to come out and watch the battle."

"Sure." Mark jogged down to the cargo room where they housed the animals. "Come on Nibbles," he said as he picked up the cage and made his way down to the docking bay.

* * *

They packed into the shuttle and strapped in. "Prepare for shuttle release," Chin said as he finished up his preflight checklist.

"We're good to go," Mara replied.

The shuttle disconnected from the _Wild Karrde_ with a clunk. Chin maneuvered it away from the main ship and pointed in the direction of the _Millennium Falcon's_ flight path.

"_Falcon_, this is _Wild Karrde_ shuttle," Chin called out over the comm. "Any idea as to where we're going?"

Han's voice came back through the comm system. "The last signal we received from Luke and Lando's strike team came from the center of Imperial City near the Palace."

"Aye, we'll follow you in."

There was some turbulence as the shuttle entered the gravitational pull of the planet. A squadron of Imperial fighters flew past the shuttle startling Chin. "Whoa!" He watched in shock as the fighters completely ignored him and flew off.

"It looks like they're going to Imperial City," Han's said. "Lando and Luke are probably still there."

As they flew closer to the battleground Mara could see All-Terrain Armored Transports— more commonly known as AT-AT's or Imperial Walkers—roaming across an area of intense fighting.

"_Wild Karrde_ shuttle, stay back!" Han called out. "We're going in to give air support to the rebels pinned down by those walkers."

"Affirmative," Chin replied.

Mara was frustrated that the shuttle was essentially worthless in this battle. All they could do was watch the _Falcon_ maneuver around the battlefield with an acrobatic grace all while destroying Imperial ground forces. Mara was impressed not only by the piloting, but the incredible accuracy of whoever was manning the ion cannons.

Finally the _Falcon_ landed near the wreckage of the _Liberator_. After a few minutes of maneuvering, Chin managed to drop the shuttle down behind the Han's ship. Mara was out of her seat before the shuttle was completely landed.

Mark pulled out a blaster carbine rifle good for long range fighting. Mara gave him a determined look. "You ready?"

"I was born ready," he said with a wink.

Mara turned to Chin. "Stay with the shuttle. If things go bad get back to the _Wild Karrde." _

"Will do."

The shuttle ramp lowered and Mara and Mark ran out and into a battle. She could see Han, Leia and Lando in the distance, but no Luke. As they ran up and joined the group Mara could hear Leia asking about the location of her brother.

"He took off right after we crashed." Lando said loudly so he could be heard over the sound of blasters. "He said something about the darkside still being very powerful in this place."

"Why would he leave his men?" Leia was obviously shocked at her brother's behavior.

"He was gone before I could ask," Lando replied. "Right now I'm more worried about the scavenger and renegades coming up from the lower levels."

"Great," Mara growled. "He ran off again trying to be the mighty Jedi."

Mark yelled over the sound of the battle. "Han, what do we do now?"

Han noticed Mark for the first time and gave him a confused stare. "Mark? Is that you?" Han walked over to the clone. "I used to be taller than you." He turned to Mara. "Are you feeding him steroids?"

"No, he just wasn't done growing when we left Wayland."

Han was about to say something else, but then movement caught his eye. "What are those people doing on the _Falcon_?" He shot off a couple high shots to scare the scavengers off his ship.

"Watch it Han!" Lando yelled. "They're releasing a pack of Neks."

The group turned to fire at the Cyborrean Battle Dogs released by the human scavengers. Mara and Mark killed two of the beasts with blasterfire, when suddenly the animals were hurled in all directions shrieking.

Han looked to the Force users in his mist. "Wow, I didn't know you guys could…"

Leia interrupted her husband. "It wasn't us Han—look!"

A shadowy figure, ominously familiar, emerged from the ruins of the Imperial Palace. The figure gestured with his hand…it was a gesture that repelled the Neks and now melted the internal mechanisms of attack droids approaching the area.

"Luke!" Leia called out. "Luke, behind you!"

The group looked up to see an Imperial Walker coming around the corner of the Palace. The remains of the _Liberator_ strike force along with Mara and Mark started firing on the heavily armored machine with little effect. The AT-AT aimed its medium repeating blaster cannons at Luke and started firing, but a blue glow enveloped the Jedi absorbing the blaster fire. Luke turned and deflected further blaster bolts with his lightsaber redirecting the shots back to the armored transport. Then Luke held out a hand and with a huge Force shove crushed the Imperial Walker into the ground.

"Stang!" Mark exclaimed. "I didn't know he could do that!"

Mara's jaw went slack. "Neither did I."

Luke turned around and stared at the group causing a shiver to run down Mara's spine. Luke was dressed in all black with a cape blowing in the wind. His eyes were different. The warm blue eyes that gazed at her lovingly less than a month ago were now the eyes of a stranger—cold and calculating. Mara wasn't sure if it was the lighting, but his irises appeared to have a yellow tint to them.

Luke's gaze stopped at Mara, but then drifted off to his sister as if Mara meant little to him.

"Luke, what's wrong?" Leia asked her brother.

Luke gave his sister a strange unblinking stare. "I found strange clues in the Palace. I have to stay here Leia…But you and Han, Chewie, Lando, Mara…" his eyes went over Mark without recognition, but Mara could see a twitch in his eyes…the same reaction he usually had while experiencing Force backlash. "And the rest of your group must leave this place at once!" His voice was harsh and demanding, even sinister sounding.

Luke's orders didn't go over well with Han. "Are you kidding? We traveled a million light years to get you out of trouble and you want to stay here?"

Mara tugged at Mark's sleeve. He looked down at her, "What?"

"Back to the shuttle." Mara turned toward their ship leaving Han and Leia to argue with the Jedi.

"Mara, we can't leave him!"

Mara's head whipped around. "We're not, but we need a plan. Something's wrong."

They jogged up to the shuttle. "Mark, did you see his eyes?"

Mark nodded wide-eyed. "They didn't look right."

"I've seen that look before when Luke was under the influence of Joruus C'boath while on the planet Jomark. I think Palpatine is influencing Luke somehow. We need to get him out of here, but I don't think he'll go willingly."

Mark scoffed. "How can we make him go, you saw what he did to that Imperial Walker?"

Mara looked at Mark and narrowed her eyes cunningly. "He has to shield around you. Go up to him without shielding and identify yourself. He will shield and he won't be able to detect your intentions."

"Then what?"

Mara went over to the ysalamiri cage. "You hide the ysalamiri on your person. When Luke gets in the Force bubble, Palpatine's influence will diminish, and we then can talk some sense into him." She went to pull the animal out of its cage but it snapped at her. "Damn, I wish these things were tamer."

Mark walked up to the cage. "Let me try something." He peered through the cage. "Hey Nibbles. Go to sleep. Sleep…Sleep. You are sleepy. Come on girl take a nap."

Mara raised an eyebrow in surprise when the animal closed its eyes and slept.

"Is that how you get Sturm to sleep so fast?"

Mark gave her a guilty look as he removed the slumbering animal out of her cage, but admitted nothing. He carefully tucked the clawed ysalamiri inside the top of his flight suit and zipped it up far enough that it wouldn't fall out.

Mara went up to the clone and tightened up his utility belt. He gave her a puzzled look.

"I just want to make sure your pet doesn't slip down into your pants and wake up. You don't need to go through with this mission halfcocked," Mara laughed at her double entendre.

"Funny." Mark chuckled. "So I go up to Luke and convince him to come back with us."

"That's right."

He grinned. "No problem." He repositioned the animal resting against his belly and checked his side blaster. "I'll be back," he said as he jogged back to the battlefield.

When Mark got close to Luke he stopped shielding allowing the buzzing to get Luke's attention. "Luke, Luke!" Mark called out as he walked up to the Jedi. "It's me, Mark."

The black clad figure turned and looked at Mark without recognition. Finally the painfully buzzing started to affect both men. "Shield," Mark called out.

Eventually, Luke recognized his friend and clamped down on his shields to block out the feedback. "Mark?" he said obviously confused by the added bulk, height and facial hair of the clone.

"Yeah, Luke, it's me Mark. I need to give you something." Mark quickly pulled out the sleeping ysalamiri. "Here catch!"

The animal flew towards Luke in a low an arc. Luke caught it without thinking. He looked down at the animal immediately recognizing it and then looked up at Mark with a stunned expression. In that split second Mark drew his blaster and shot Luke at point blank range.

As the Jedi crumbled to the ground Mark could hear Mara's screams. She ran up to Luke, closely followed by Leia and Han.

Mark holstered his weapon and held his hands up as in surrender. "It was on stun! I just stunned him."

Mara skidded down on her knees next to the comatose Jedi and ysalamiri. "Mark! I didn't say to shoot him!"

"I just thought I had one chance to get this right. What if he didn't want to talk? What if he didn't change his mind?"

Mara was angry, but after some thought she realized Mark was probably right. She picked up the stunned ysalamiri and pointed towards Luke. "Get him into our shuttle."

Mark scooped Luke up in a shoulder carry and jogged over to the ship.

Luke's Artoo unit came up to Mara making angry sounds. "Go with him if you want," she said to the droid. Artoo turned its dome to the direction Mark travelled and quickly followed behind.

Leia's face was screwed up in anger. "Can you tell me why Mark shot my brother?"

"You saw him! Didn't you feel the evil! Luke is being influenced."

Han cocked his head to the side. "By who?"

Mara paused. She knew what she was going to say would sound insane. "By Palpatine."

Han gawked at her. "Palpatine is dead!"

"And Jorus C'baoth was dead also! I think it's a clone."

The color drained from Leia's face. "Why do you think it's Palpatine and not some other Sith Lord?"

Mara gazed back at the former princess with piercing green eyes. "Because the Emperor called for me through the Force."

* * *

The shuttle docked with the _Wild Karrde_ and the crew disembarked. Talon Karrde was there to meet them and looked troubled upon seeing Mark carrying the unconscious Jedi.

"Is he all right?" Karrde asked.

"He's just stunned." Mara turned to Mark. "Put him in my cabin."

The clone nodded and walked to the crew's quarters.

Karrde notice Mara carrying the unconscious ysalamiri. "So you used the old ysalamiri and stun gun trick on him?" He cocked his head to the side. "Why? Was he giving you problems?"

She nodded. "You can say that." She handed off the animal to Chin. "Can you get it into her cage and put it in my cabin also."

Chin nodded while taking the animal from Mara.

Mara walked toward her cabin with Karrde falling in step beside her. "What happened down there?"

Mara suppressed a shudder. "Luke was acting strange. He was cold towards everyone."

Karrde shrugged. "Perhaps it was just the effects of war."

"Karrde, you've seen him in action against C'baoth and the Imperials. He always had that Farmboy innocence to him even when he's decapitating an opponent." Mara stopped and this time did shudder. "When I saw him down there it was like I was looking at…"

"Looking at what?" Karrde prompted her.

Mara didn't even want to say it. The thought tormented her soul. "He looked like his father minus the mask. I've worked with Vader and that's how Luke felt in the Force— unfeeling and manipulative."

Karrde ran a hand over his beard in thought. "Do you think he turned to the dark side or do you think Palpatine was influencing him?"

Mara sighed deeply. "Force, I hope it is the latter," she said as she continued walking.

They arrived at the crew quarters and peered into Mara's cabin from the doorway. Mark had put Luke in her bunk and was standing over him. The ysalamiri cage was sitting on the small worktable in the room.

"Mark, do you still have those clothes you grew out of?" Mara asked.

"Sure."

"Can you please bring them to me?"

As Mark left the room Karrde turned to Mara. "Should I leave this situation to you?"

She nodded.

"Okay, let me know if you need any help." He gave her a forced smile as he left. After a few minutes, Mark came back with a bag in his hands.

"Here's the clothes." He threw it in the corner of the room and went to sit down.

"No," Mara said. "I want to talk to him alone when he comes around."

"Okay," Mark said cautiously. "I'll be outside if you need me."

She gave him a wane smile. "Thanks."

Mara pulled the chair out so she could face the Jedi lying in her bed. She took out her holdout blaster and set it for stun, just in case. She then sat back and waited for Luke to wake up.

* * *

As Luke slowly regained consciousness the first thing he noticed was every muscle in his body was sore; the second thing was he could no longer feel the Force. He opened his eyes blinking at the overhead light. He turned and saw Mara sitting in a chair facing him with a dangerous looking blaster on her lap. Luke could see by her face that she was not happy.

"It's like history repeating itself. You unconscious and me guarding you."

Luke had no idea what was going on. The last thing he remembered was a redheaded bearded giant claiming to be Mark shooting him with a blaster. What had happened in the weeks since he last saw Mara and Mark?

"What's going on Mara?" Luke asked as he struggled to sit up in bed.

Mara put up her hand gesturing him to be quiet. "Stop, don't you dare talk to me while wearing…" she pointed at his clothing. "While wearing that!"

Luke looked down at his black clothing. He knew Mara didn't like black, but she was taking this a little too far. "What's gotten into you?"

There was a flash of anger in her green eyes. "What's got into me?" She shook her head in disbelief. "Luke do you have any idea how upsetting it was for me to see you on the battlefield looking just like Vader! And what makes matters worse was you were acting like him also. You were cold to your sister, to me." She ran her hand over her eyes that were welling up with unshed tears. "When I saw you, I saw your father. You even felt like him in the Force."

Luke shook his head. "I think you are exaggerating. I felt something strong in the darkside and I just wanted everybody out of there."

"So you could face it by yourself?" She leaned forward in her chair. "You need to realize you can't do everything alone." She stood and started pacing the room angrily.

"Luke, you can't save everyone and do everything yourself. When you took on C'baoth you had me, Han, Chewie, Lando, Leia, Karrde and Noghri helping out and we still barely made it out alive. Knowing that, I can't believe you were about to leave your friends and walk into an unknown situation that you, yourself, admit reeked of the darkside! Does that make any sense at all?"

Luke realized she was correct. His actions didn't make much sense in hindsight. He lowered his head. "I don't know what I was thinking."

"You weren't thinking!" Mara shot back. She took a couple deep breaths and tried to calm down. "Luke, I was called by the Emperor through the Force. Palpatine is back and I think he had you under his influence."

Luke's head shot up in disbelief. "He's dead! How can that be possible?"

"I think somebody cloned Palpatine. If they could clone you, why not the Emperor? His DNA might have been preserved in some doctor's office. He might have had a cloner take his DNA sample for the sole purpose of cloning him if he died."

Luke ran a hand through his blond hair. Thinking back he was acting strange. He ran off during the battle leaving Lando to fight the Imperials while he searched the Palace. And then after his sister and Han risked their lives to come get him he turned them away. It was not only foolish, but completely out of character for him to do so. Could he have been under some dark side influence like when he was with Joruus C'baoth?

He looked into Mara's anxious green eyes. "I'm so sorry." He stood to hug her but she stepped back gesturing him to stop.

"I am not touching you until you are out of that get-up. Look at yourself! Black padded leather pants, black leather gloves and a black cape!" She shook her head in disbelief. "Stang, where do you even buy an outfit like that—at the Men's Sith Outfitters store?"

Luke couldn't help but grin. "No, it was just something that was in my closet. I can't remember where I bought it."

"Then never mind what I said earlier about not burning your clothes. I think you should burn every stitch of black clothing in your closet! I can't stand looking at you while you are dressed like that!"

"Okay, Mara. I'll change." Luke undid his utility belt with lightsaber and set it aside. "Can Mark or Aves lend me something to wear?"

Mara walked over to the corner of the room and retrieved Mark's outgrown clothing. "Here, these are Mark's clothes. They are too small for him now, but they should fit you if you roll up the cuffs on the trousers."

Luke couldn't help but grimaced at the thought that his clone was now so big that Luke was receiving his outgrown hand-me-downs. He took the proffered clothing and set it down on the bed. He removed his gloves, boots, cape and leather padded tunic. He was unbuttoning his leather pants when he realized Mara was still in the room, leaning against the wall watching him intensely…blaster still in her hand.

"Are you going to leave?" Luke asked slightly embarrassed despite the fact he often daydreamed about the day he could perform a striptease in front of this beautiful woman—but in those dreams a furious Mara Jade wasn't holding a blaster on him.

She gave him a measured look. "If you want me to leave, I will," she said coolly.

'_That tease_', Luke thought. "No, you can stay," Luke remarked undaunted.

He pulled off his pants and socks and stood before her only wearing a pair of grey boxer-briefs.

"These are grey, not black, can I keep them?" Luke asked while pointing to his underwear.

The angry look melted from Mara's face and he saw her lips curl up slightly at the corners. "That particular brand of underwear looks very familiar. I think I bought some for Mark. I also think I need to have a very long talk with my little brother."

Luke chuckled, grateful that the tension between them had lessened. He dug into the bag of clothing and pulled out a red tunic and blue trousers. "He's just trying to be helpful." Luke defended his friend as he put on the clothing.

"Yeah, he's a little too helpful sometimes," Mara said as she holstered her holdout blaster. She then walked over to Luke and scooped up the offensive black apparel. Opening the door to her room she tossed the clothing outside. "Mark, shoot these ugly black things out the airlock."

Mark got up from the lounge couch. "Yes, ma'am." He smiled at Mara. "Is everything good?"

She smiled back. "I think so."

.

.

.


	16. Chapter 16

The smile slipped from her lips as she closed the door and faced Luke. Her expression was troubled. She didn't want to alarm Mark, but there was something in Luke's eyes down on Coruscant that still gave her pause. After a moment of hesitation, she walked up to him and stared deeply into his blue eyes trying to catch a glimpse of the yellowish glow she thought she saw down on the planet. To her great relief all she could see was a warm blue gaze staring back at her in confusion.

Luke stood there under her scrutiny. "You're still worried about me…and the darkside?"

She could hear the disappointment in his voice. "Luke you fell under the influence of darksiders twice. I think it's because you are so open and trusting. It's an admirable quality, but you have to realize there is evil out there—everywhere."

"I know." Luke sighed.

She rubbed her temples in frustration. "Luke, I lived most of my life around the Emperor—I know what it feels like to be around Sith. Maybe I can teach you to sense the darkness better than you can now." She reached out and touched his hand. "This is important. When we were on Wayland you told me you were worried about teaching your niece and nephew. Luke, you don't want them drifting to the darkside and you not detecting it until it's too late."

Mara saw a look of dread cross Luke's face and even without the Force she could sense how the responsibility of bringing back the Jedi Order weighed heavy on his heart.

Her features softened. "Luke when I was young, even though I greatly respected the Emperor, I didn't like the idea of my Master popping into my head expectantly… especially when I was a teenager. I learned to sense the slightest touch of his dark presence coming toward me so I could prepare." She looked up at the Jedi. "Perhaps that is something I could teach you."

"I would like that." Luke said quietly. "I don't want a repeat performance of my behavior on Coruscant."

Mara shivered as she remembered him on the battlefield—his hard eyes gazing at her with the remote coldness of a stranger. She dropped her hand from his and turned away. "I don't either."

She heard him sigh heavily. When she gazed back his forlorn expression left her no doubt as to what was going on in his mind—he thought she was rejecting him.

Her stomach clenched as she realized the extent of his pain. She never wanted to kick the Jedi while he was down. He was her friend…the man who saved her life…and the man who would sacrifice everything for her. She couldn't stand the grief-stricken look on his face any longer. She reached out and pulled him into her embrace. "I'm sorry, Luke. I don't mean to be harsh. I didn't know what had happened to you down there. I was… scared."

Luke hugged her back fiercely. "I know."

"Please, don't ever scare me like that again," she said quietly.

Luke put his head down on her shoulder. "I promise I won't."

"And promise me you won't run off without backup just because you think you are an invincible Jedi."

"I swear I won't," Luke assured her.

An overwhelming sense of relief surged through Mara. Not only was he alive, but she was also positive the actions taken today prevented some horrible darkside scenario. She pulled away from him far enough to look into his eyes. "Good, because you don't have to go into a fight alone. Not when you have so many people who care for you and love you." As soon as she said the words she panicked.

"Love me," Luke said quietly.

She disengaged from the Jedi. "Well, you know, your sister and brother-in-law."

Luke walked up to her and caressed her cheek with his hand. "How about you?"

Mara was shocked that he was bold enough to ask the question directly. She looked away, her face flushed and her body trembling at his touch. "I'm not sure. I know I do care for you deeply." She was being honest. She had never loved anybody before and she wasn't sure if it was love or lust she felt…or both.

"Mara," Luke said gently. "I understand your confusion. This is all so new, but I think… I love you." He pulled her into his warm embrace and gave her a soft lingering kiss.

Mara almost swooned in his arms from the powerful sensations coursing through her body. She kissed him back, aggressively and possessively. Without separating their lips she maneuvered herself toward the door where she activated the locks. She was extremely glad the ysalamiri was in the room; she didn't need Mark picking up any stray thoughts from her.

She didn't know if it was the emotionally draining events of the day that drove her forward, but she needed this. She could have lost him today…and that dreadful thought made her want to hold him close and never let him go.

She grabbed the bottom of Luke's red tunic and pulled it off over his head. She gave him an appraising look as she ran her hands over his warm naked flesh. He was tan, toned and perfect.

He smiled and leaned down and kissed her, his lips gentle and tender as his hands explored her body eagerly. Finally he located the front zipper of her flightsuit and slowly pulled it down as he continued the kiss. He then drew back and gave her a questioning look.

"Are we ready for this?"

It felt like her body was on fire. She pushed all doubts aside. "Yes, I think we are." Her voice was husky with emotion.

"Good," he murmured as he kissed her again.

* * *

After about an hour of sitting outside the crew quarters Mark started to get worried. Mara and Luke had been in her room for quite some time without a word. He usually could pick up on Mara's emotions, but the ysalamiri was blocking the Force. Under normal conditions he wouldn't be concerned, but Luke's behavior was alarming today. Mara had told him that sometimes Force users fell to the dark side. Earlier Mara appeared confident that Luke was fine, but with the ysalamiri, how could she know for sure? If Luke turned Sith, who knew what was going on in that room. He could be doing unspeakable things to Mara

Luke's Artoo unit seemed worried also. It stood outside the door rotating his dome back-and-forth and making sad moaning sounds.

"He'll be fine," Mark said and then chastised himself for talking to a droid. The Artoo unit turned his dome sensor toward Mark and made a series of angry beeps and twitters while rocking side-to-side on its legs.

"Whoa…I don't know what you're saying, but I am sure it's not good. If this is about me shooting Luke you should be thanking me instead of being angry."

This resulted in another angry burst of screeches and beeps, followed by a razzing sputter.

"You saw how he was acting on Coruscant. Is that how your Master usually acts…all angry and dark? He was influenced by the darkside and I got him out of the situation."

The droid settled down and made a grief-stricken whining sound.

"I'm sure he's back to normal," Mark said, but the truth was—he wasn't sure. Could the droid be upset because it was picking up something disturbing on its audio sensors that Mark couldn't hear?

Mark stood up and walked towards Mara's cabin door. He hesitated outside wondering if he should knock. He instead opted to put his ear to the door to see if he could hear signs of a struggle. He listened for a minute trying to figure out what he was hearing then suddenly everything became clear. He quickly backed away from the door flushing red in embarrassment.

From what he heard, there was a struggle going on, but not the type he should worry about…that is unless Mara usually moaned 'Yes, yes, Luke!' when being tortured.

Once the shock faded, Mark chuckled and decided he was no longer needed to stand by. Mark's stomach rumbled with hunger. "Come on, little guy," he said to the droid as he moved toward the kitchen. "Your Master is fine and he doesn't need anyone disturbing him."

* * *

Mara woke up in her bunk and found herself cradled in Luke's warm arms. She gazed at the Jedi as he slept. He looked peaceful with the hint of a smile on his lips.

She briefly wondered if they should have taken this particular step. It was easy to go from friends to lovers, but it was extremely difficult to go from lovers back to friends. She shrugged off the anxious thoughts. Doubts at this point were useless; there was no going back and she didn't want to go back. For the first time in her life she felt completely loved and accepted.

Luke's eyelids blinked and then slowly opened. He gazed at her, his light blue eyes were filled with such love and tenderness that she put all doubts aside.

He gave her a shy smile. "Hi."

"Hi, yourself," she said and laughed softly. After what they just shared, it seemed ridiculous that they were going to go back to awkward conversations.

"I feel wonderful," she told Luke and then kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I do too," Luke confessed.

Mara had an amused look on her face. "When you said you had something special in store for me when I returned from the Hydian Way Run, I never imagined it would involve you being knocked out, dragged unconscious to my cabin and me having my way with you." She gave him a sultry look. "But I have to admit, it was special."

Luke smiled shyly. "Well, the stripping in front of you was a small part of my original plan, but I didn't foresee that I would have to perform by blaster point. But I have to say—that added detail was incredibly erotic."

Mara chuckled. "Mark was right! You do have a thing for domination scenarios."

Luke's eyes went wide. "What kind of conversations are you having with my clone?"

Mara laughed. "Nothing, it just was Mark's theory after I told him about our romp through the forest on Myrkr. He couldn't believe you would date me after I was so mean to you." She leaned in and kissed him again. After a few minutes of heated kisses and caressing Mara could feel he was anxious for an encore of their earlier activities. "You do realize we can't hide out in my cabin forever. Mark is going to wonder what we're doing."

Luke guffawed. "I'm pretty sure Mark knows exactly what we were doing. He's probably outside with a blaster making sure nobody disturbs us."

"You're probably right." Mara wasn't worried about Mark as much as the leers she was going to get from the other members of the crew.

"We really need to talk about the Emperor's return."

Luke snuggled up closer to Mara planting kisses down her neck. "Please don't talk about Palpatine while we're naked in bed."

"It's a serious situation Luke."

He gave her a pleading expression. "I know and I promise to handle the situation, but just give me a little more time with you. Just you and me making love." He kissed along her jawline and finally to her lips.

She felt so good. She wished the war, crazy dark Jedi, Sith, and Imperials would all disappear and just leave her and Luke together to enjoy each other in peace. But she knew the galaxy would never give them that luxury. She might as well relish her time with Luke while she could. With Palpatine loose in the galaxy again, it might be their last chance at this type of bliss.

"Just a little more time," he begged as he nibbled on her earlobe. "I know you're busy, but can't you squeeze me into your tight schedule?"

"You really are a bad boy," she said with a mischievous grin at his double entendres. She gave in to him with an ardent kiss.

* * *

Hours had passed before the love-struck couple finally left the cabin. Mara was relieved that nobody was sitting outside in the lounge area. She didn't need the crew gossiping about her new relationship.

Luke was wearing Mark's red tunic and trousers and to Mara's great dismay—he sported the widest besotted grin that she had ever seen on a man. He might as well have been carrying a billboard saying: _"I just had hot passionate sex!"_

Mara's face flushed at the thought. It was passionate and it was like nothing she had ever experienced before…perhaps because for the first time in her life she was in love. She couldn't say the words earlier to the Jedi, but she was certain she had fallen in love with Luke Skywalker.

They made their way up to the command deck where they found Karrde talking to Han Solo over the ship radio.

"We'll rendezvous with you at Pinnacle Base," Han said to Karrde. "That's where the New Republic leadership fled after the Imperials retook Coruscant."

"Sounds good. We're going to need help if we're going to Byss," Talon replied as he turned to see who had entered the ship's bridge. Upon seeing Luke and Mara he gestured them up to the communications station.

"I'm glad you can join us." There was a slight hint of drollness to Talon's tone of voice, but only Mara knew him well enough to pick up on it. She frowned. Talon knew or guessed that the relationship between her and Luke had gone to the next level. She wondered who else knew.

When they came into range of the holocom, Han broke out in a wide grin. "Luke, I'm glad you're all right. You gave your sister quite a scare." Han's eyes flicked over to Mara. "Was Palpatine influencing him on Coruscant?"

"I'm sure of it." She turned to face Luke. "His actions were completely out of character for the Luke Skywalker I know. There was a darkness in the Force surrounding the palace. It wasn't enough to control him completely, but there definitely was an influence."

Han looked over to Luke. "How do you feel now kid?"

Mara was mortified when an elated smile spread across his face. "I feel fantastic."

She gritted her teeth wanting to smack that silly grin right off his face. Now everybody would realize what had transpired between the two.

Han's eyebrows rose slightly. His eyes went back and forth between Luke and Mara, then the former smuggler gave a knowing smirk. "I'm glad you're there to take care of the kid, Mara."

Mara looked down at the floor hoping her face wasn't too flushed. "Well somebody has to look after his…" she was going to say butt, but caught herself in time. "…his welfare."

"Well, I'm sure Luke appreciates all you do for him."

She didn't wait for Luke's response and turned to Karrde. "Can you fill me in on his conversation later? I need to get something to eat."

The corner of Karrde's lips curled up slightly. "Sure Mara, you and Luke get some dinner."

"Yeah, you must have worked up quite an appetite," Han chimed in. "You know, a day of fighting Imperials and saving a Jedi." Han put on an air of innocence, but Mara knew it was a sardonic comment.

"Come on Luke, let's go to the kitchen."

Mara and her grinning companion left Karrde to work out the details with the former smuggler. When they arrived at the kitchen they found Mark eating a sandwich. He looked up and produced an identical Skywalker grin. Mark put down his food and walked up to Luke and gave him a slap on the shoulder.

"I am so glad you're okay. I'm sorry that I had to shoot you."

Luke looked up at his oversized clone. "That's okay Mark." He walked around him. "What happened to you?"

Mark just shrugged his shoulders. "Mara thinks I wasn't done growing when Joruus took me out of the cloning cylinder."

Luke looked over to Mara.

"He's height and weight leveled off a little over a week ago," she explained. "Obviously Joruus had his cloners tinker with your DNA. If we had arrived at Wayland three weeks later this is probably what we would have faced."

"I'm glad we got there when we did then." Luke examined Mark's beard more closely. "How do you like the beard?"

Mark reached up and scratched his chin. "It's a little itchy, but I'm getting used to it. Are you thinking of growing one?"

"No, he's not," Mara butted in.

Luke turned to her. "I'm not?"

She shook her head. "No, I like you without a beard."

Luke turned back to Mark and smiled. "I guess I'm not growing a beard."

Mark chuckled and made whipping motion with his hand "Shhhppphhuuu," he said trying to imitate the sound of a lightwhip.

"I don't care if you think I'm whipped," Luke said softly as he gazed at Mara with unashamed affection.

Mark grinned. "Oh yeah, I forgot you guys are into that stuff."

Mara had enough. "That's it, get out."

Mark frowned. "Where should I go?"

"I don't care. Go to your cabin." Mara said hotly.

Mark snorted. "Great, now she's sending me to my room." He grabbed up his food and shuffled out of the dining area, but not before giving Mara a knowing backwards glance and a thumbs-up.

"Arrrggg, does everybody know we had sex?"

"You guys had sex?" came Chin's voice from the hallway.

Mara sat down and buried her face in her hands. She looked up at Chin who was grabbing some ration bars from the pantry. "Yes Chin, Luke and I had sex. Why don't you go tell the rest of the crew and get it over with. Also let them know that if they give me any grief about it I'll shoot them."

The large smuggler took a bite of his ration bar. "You're the boss. I'll let them know." He left the kitchen while chewing on his snack.

"They were going to find out eventually." Luke chuckled as he watched Chin walk away. "You didn't want to keep our relationship a secret, did you?"

She shook her head. "No, but I knew I would get a ribbing from the crew. After all, first I want to kill you and then I want to kriff you."

Luke chuckled. "Maybe you had the last command wrong. Maybe Palpatine said _'You will kriff Luke Skywalker!'"_

She laughed. "I wish. It definitely would have made our trek through the forest on Myrkr much more interesting."

Luke took her hands and pulled her out of her seat. "Everything is going to be fine. I love you Mara." He leaned down and kissed her gently.

When they parted she laid her head down on his shoulder and hugged him tightly. "I love you too, Luke."


	17. Chapter 17

_I am still following along with the Dark Empire storyline. Some of the characters have the same lines as in the original story...some don't. Since Mara wasn't in the original Dark Empire story there is naturally going to be differences. Also, since Luke didn't go all dark we don't have that aspect of the story. But we do have the Emperor Reborn on Byss. This chapter seems more serious, but please remember this is an AU and not to be taken seriously._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

~_**New Republic Base, Pinnacle Moon, Da Soocha V.**_

The remains of the Rebel Alliance fleet orbited the fifth moon of the planet Da Soocha, an uncharted world in the Cyax System. Among the many starships were the Star Destroyer _Emancipator_ and the Calamari flagship _Defiance._

Admiral Ackbar had recently returned on the _Defiance_ from a reconnaissance mission deep within the galactic core. Upon establishing docking orbit he opened communications with Alliance Leader Mon Mothma located in a Rebel stronghold on Pinnacle Moon.

"Something big is happening," the Admiral's gravely voice rang out on the ship's bridge as he stared at a hologram image of the Alliance leader. "The control of the Imperial Forces appeared to be fragmented. On Coruscant it was reported that Imperial troops loyal to different Moffs were fighting for control of Capital City, but suddenly both sides ceased hostilities and disappeared to an unknown location in the galactic core."

The hologram of Mon Mothma frowned. "Our spies and probe droids report similar occurrences."

"I can think of two reasons for two opposing forces to suddenly disappear into the same quadrant. Either there is something there they both want to fight over, or worse, somebody managed to unify the conflicting factions. Either way, I fear for the Galaxy." The Calamari paused. "Is there any news from General Callrisian or Commander Skywalker?"

"Yes." The Rebel leader's face became somber. "It's not good news. Luke's Star Destroyer went down in the middle of Imperial City. A distress beacon went out prior to the ship making planet fall. We lost complete contact shortly after. Princess Leia and General Solo led a mission to rescue any survivors. They're maintaining radio silence… we won't know if they are successful until they return."

"Then I have good news for you," the admiral said. "I have been informed the _Millennium Falcon_ is back and traveling to your location." Admiral Ackbar stood from his command chair. "I'll come down in my shuttle to attend their debriefing."

* * *

"Solo to Pinnacle Base, I've got survivors of the Star Destroyer _Liberator_…open hangar one…we're coming in…and we need medical support for our injured." Han maneuvered the _Falcon_ through the treacherous rock spires rising up from the moon's surface, guided in by a strange flying creature called Ixlls. Behind the _Falcon_ were three command shuttles from the orbiting Rebel fleet and a smaller shuttle from the _Wild Karrde_.

"A medical crew will be standing by in hangar one, General Solo," the command center responded.

Carved into the side of a mountainside was a large Rebel operation deck and flight hangers. Han maneuvered his ship deftly and set her down on the stone surface. He turned to Chewie who was occupying the co-pilot seat. "Run a maintenance check on all systems while I'm gone." The hairy Wookiee bellowed an affirmative as Han unstrapped himself from his seat and moved to the back compartment.

"Threepio, stay here," he ordered the protocol droid before he could start jabbering about wanting to see Artoo.

"Yes sir, General Solo," the droid responded.

Han went over the rear of the ship were Lando was tending to the wounded survivors of the _Liberator_. "An ambulance speeder should be here any minute. You ready to debrief Mon Mothma and Generals Madine and Dodonna?"

Lando looked very tired. "I'm as ready as anybody can be when they haven't slept in days."

Leia came up beside Han and Lando. "Let's get going."

The former smuggler nodded and opened the back boarding ramp. He gestured to his wife. "After you, Princess."

They walked out of the _Falcon_ and were met at the bottom of the ramp by Luke, and the crew of the _Wild Karrde_. A wide smile spread across Leia's face when she saw her brother. She ran into his arms and gave him a warm hug. "Luke, it's so good to see you again."

She took a step back so she could get a better view of her brother. He was wearing a dark green flightsuit that was a little long in the legs, but it was so much better than the Sith-like outfit he was wearing on Coruscant. His eyes they were once again the compassionate blue eyes of her brother and not the callous vengeful orbs that had bore down on her on the battlefield. "You look so much better." The tremendous amount of relief in her voice was evident to all.

Luke smiled. "Thanks Leia." He looked up at his brother-in-law. "And thanks, Han, for coming after me."

Han's face flickered with amusement. "I think you should be thanking Mara and Mark for stunning your butt and making you get rid of your Darth Daddy costume."

Luke looked down at the ground, embarrassed. "I'm sorry for my behavior and I _have_ thanked Mark and Mara."

"He _really_ thanked Mara a lot," Mark snickered and was immediately rewarded by a kick to the shin by the former Emperor's Hand.

Karrde stepped in between his second-in-command and Mark. "Knock it off you two." He pointed to the Alliance leadership that had entered the hanger bay. "We have a debriefing to attend."

* * *

Mon Mothma called an emergency meeting of the Alliance Command Staff and the personnel from the _Liberator_ and _Wild Karrde._ The Alliance leader stood to address the fleet commanders seated around a large round meeting table.

"Reports are coming in of a huge Imperial War Fleet emerging from the core of the Galaxy. Somebody or something has been waiting for this precise moment to attack—when we are distracted by Imperial factions feuding across the galaxy."

General Dodonna stood. "We have reason to believe a dark side Force user is behind this attack and is using war technology we have not seen before." He turned to Mara motioning her to stand. "I think most of you know Mara Jade, the former Emperor's Hand."

There were a few murmurs among the crowd but were immediately silenced by a sharp look from the General. "She was instrumental in the defeat of Joruus C'baoth and the destruction of the developing clone army on Wayland."

Mara gave Mark a nervous look when the deaths of the clones were mentioned, but her friend didn't appear disturbed by the discussion.

"Trader Jade, would you please brief the leadership as to what you know about the situation."

Mara's swallowed, her mouth suddenly becoming dry. "I don't know anything about the new technology, but I think your mysterious darksider is a clone of Emperor Palpatine." Her proclamation was immediately met with gasps and murmurs of disbelief. She waited until the crowd quieted down before she continued. "As many of you know, I am a Force user and during the time the Emperor was alive he could communicate with me through the Force. I could hear his voice in my mind."

She took a deep breath and continued. "A week ago I was contacted through the Force by the Emperor. His presence in the Force and his voice was identical to what I remember of Palpatine. There is no way for me to confirm it, but either the Emperor survived somehow, which I doubt, or one of his clones has taken control of the Emperor's loyal troops and technology and is now determined to take his Empire back. The Emperor called for me to join him at the Citadel on Byss. The Citadel is located at the center of Throne City." She sat down quickly hoping she didn't need to field any questions.

"How would that be possible?" a senior officer asked from the back of the room.

Leia spoke up. "The Spartii cylinders on Wayland allow the creation of fully grown clones. If the original was present during the cloning process then the full personality of the person could be transferred to the clone."

"But the Emperor died years ago," came another voice from around the table.

This time Luke explained. "It is possible for a Force user to maintain their…I guess you would call it their Force essence or the embodiment of their personality and memories after death. My old masters have communicated with me after their demise. It is possible that Palpatine was so strong in the Force he could move his Force spirit through time and space to Byss."

"If that's true," General Dodonna rang in, "then Palpatine is most likely controlling his fleet from that location." He pushed a button on the table in front of him. "This is holo-footage of the new war machines taken from our scout droids."

A large holographic image of a monstrous flying machine appeared floating above the table. "The images you are seeing are being transmitted at this very moment from Mon Calamari."

All in the room sat transfixed as they watched the large floating war machines suck up everything on the surface of the planet into its gigantic metallic maw…buildings, trees, water, aircraft, and people were all pulled into the interior of the ship.

Admiral Ackbar spoke up. "We have named these horrific machines World Devastators, because that is exactly what they do. They consume everything in their path and in their holds great furnaces and factories process the material into raw elements which are used to build new weapons of mass destruction." The Calamari's large eyes blinked. "If we don't act immediately the Calamari home world and any planet sympathetic to the Rebellion are doomed."

* * *

After hours of discussion concerning the World Devastators, the council took a break for their evening meal. The crew of the _Falcon_ and _Wild Karrde_ stayed behind to discuss the situation further.

Lando shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe they want to attack those things with our remaining Star Destroyers…it was one of those World Devastators that took down the _Liberator_."

"And a direct attack on Byss would be suicide," Mara muttered. "Its defenses are formable."

Luke and Leia both turned toward the former Imperial. "Have you been there?"

"Once as a teenager, but I often heard Palpatine talk about the planet and its defenses. The Citadel was guarded by three stormtrooper legions, various attack droids, Dark Force Adepts, Imperial Sentinels, and Chrysalides."

"Is that all?" Han scoffed.

"That was during the Rebellion, I have no idea if any of those forces are still stationed there," Mara pointed out.

"What are Imperial Sentinels and Chrysalides?" Mark asked.

"Imperial Sentinels were human warriors cloned to serve Darkside Adepts. During the cloning process they were genetically altered to be large and muscular. Later the darkside adepts would inject them with chemicals to render them mute and to suppress their higher brain functions making them completely obedient to their master."

"They were cloned to be bigger and more muscular than the original?" Mark said with a strange look on his face.

Mara's stomach dropped. She knew what he was thinking. Joruus could have been planning on making Mark his very own Sentinel—a Force sensitive, chemically lobotomized clone doomed to a life of servitude. She shivered at the thought and immediately tried to change the subject. "Umm...the Chrysalides are mutated animals…usually Rancors. They were often used as pets and protectors to high ranking Imperials."

"But we don't know what's there now?" Karrde asked.

Mara shook her head. "No, and if the Alliance is thinking about an orbital bombardment it won't work because the planet was guarded by a planetary shield, which most likely is still in place. Plus, the Alliance can't afford to split up their forces. They should either concentrate on Byss or take out the World Devastators."

Han looked to be deep in thought. "General Dodonna said they picked up a powerful hypercomm signal transmitted from the galaxy core to Calamari. Could that be Palpatine controlling his Devastators? And if so, can we disrupt the signal?"

Mara shook her head. "The loss of the hypercomm signal probably wouldn't stop the Devastators. Machines that big would have a crew on board. Disrupt the command signal and they would just follow the last known orders." Mara cocked an eyebrow. "But perhaps we can splice into the signal and put in a virus to corrupt the command systems?"

Leia cocked her head. "Wouldn't that need to be done at the source of the signal?"

Mara paused. "I would need Ghent's help in creating the virus, but the Emperor is expecting me. I could go in alone and see if I could gain access to the hypercomm system and sabotage the World Devastators remotely."

"No way!" Luke objected. At the same time Mark yelled "Like hell you will!"

Mara rolled her eyes. "It wasn't something I wanted to do, but it may be our best option."

Luke folded his hands across his chest and gave her a defiant look. "There is no way in the worlds I'm letting you to walk into Palpatine's lair alone."

She cocked an eyebrow his way. "Alone?"

He met her inquiring gaze and sighed heavily. "I think you're right about not being able to split our forces. Admiral Ackbar and Generals Dodonna, Rieekan and Madine need to stop those World Devastators and we need to stop Palpatine and if we can sabotage his fleet remotely during the process, then it's worth the risk…but we go as a team."

Everybody looked at each other, waiting for somebody to come up with an objection or a better plan. The determined look on all the faces in the room was answer enough. They were going to Byss.

Leia sighed as she stood and started walking to the door. "I'll talk to Mon Mothma and Admiral Ackbar."


	18. Chapter 18

**_~Capital City, Khomm~_**

* * *

The Khommite tavern was well lit with clean polished tile floors, wood paneled walls, and a friendly family atmosphere. Han didn't like it. It seemed unnatural to be drinking in a place that wasn't dark, filled with smoke and the smelled of unwashed patrons. This is what he got when he let Luke pick the meeting place.

Han and the rest of the Byss strike team sat in a private back room of the tavern as they awaited the arrival of Ghent, Karrde's former slicer and now New Republic Cryptologist, and Han's friend Shug Ninx from Nar Shaddaa. Shug claimed to have a ship legal for a deep core run. They decided to meet on the planet Khomm because it was the closest friendly planet to Byss.

A grey-green skinned and hairless Khommite female entered the private room. "Can I get you gentle beings another round of drinks?"

"Another whiskey for me," Han said as he looked at the rest of the group. Karrde was nursing a mug of ale, same as Chin and Chewie. Leia, Mara and Mark opted for a non-alcoholic sweet drink and Luke had his usual hot chocolate.

"I'm good," Karrde replied. The remainder of the group passed on a refill.

Mark looked bored. "Isn't Ghent supposed to be here by now?"

"He's probably just being careful, probe droids picked up heavy Imperial activity in the area," Mara said.

Karrde looked at Han. "What did your friend Ninx say about what's going on in the core?"

"He said the Imperials are buying up heavy military hardware in massive quantities. He was hired to do a heavy equipment run to Byss aboard his ship _Starlight Intruder_."

"Is the ship big?" Karrde asked.

Han nodded. "It can hold 700 tons of cargo and it is big enough for the _Falcon _to attach to the back of the main hold and hopefully slip through security unseen."

"Hopefully." Leia sounded less than optimistic.

Han looked over to his wife with a cocky grin. "It'll be fine. It can't be any more difficult than sneaking onto the Death Star and rescuing a Princess out of a heavily guarded detention block."

"Or me flying in and out of the second Death Star unimpeded," Luke added.

"Or destroying a heavily fortified and guarded storage facility on Wayland with only a handful of people," Mara laughed.

Mark shook his head. "Either the rebels are the luckiest people in the world or the Imperials have the worst security protocols in the galaxy."

"I think it is a little bit of both," Karrde commented as he finished his drink.

The waitress came into the room with Han's whiskey. "You have two people asking for your group. Should I escort them in?"

Han smiled. "Yes, please." He turned to Leia. "See, I told you Ninx would come through for me."

Ghent was the first to arrive. The blue haired, tattooed young man smiled brightly upon seeing the group. "It's going to be great working with everybody again." He walked around the table shaking hands and eventually found an empty seat.

The next person to arrive was not Ninx.

Chewie made an unsettling moaning sound causing Han to look up at the new arrival. Han's eyes went wide and the color drained from his face as a tall, slender woman with dark tanned skin, angular face and a shock of wiry black hair stalked into the room. Her angry orange eyes pinned Solo to his seat.

"Han Solo..you nerf-herdin' son of a Hutt! How many years has it been since you walked out on me?" The woman crossed her arms across her chest and rocked back on her heels waiting for an answer.

Han closed his eyes and took a calming breath while he silently swore to kill his old friend Ninx for sending Salla Zend to meet them. He opened his eyes and gave a forced smile. "Uh…Hi Salla. Long time no see." Han could feel his wife's eyes boring down on him. He turned and gave Leia an uneasy smile. "Salla is an ex-girlfriend," he explained sheepishly as he took Leia's hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Salla's eyebrows rose upon seeing that loving gesture. "Who's the lady?"

Han opened his mouth to talk, but Leia was quick with a response. "I'm Leia. Han and I are married." There was iciness in Leia's voice that Han had not heard for a very long time.

"My condolences, dear. Han's great fun, but he's a scoundrel…he'll break your heart."

"Good thing I happen to like scoundrels," Leia shot back.

The other occupants in the room sat silently, some out of shock and others because they didn't want to miss a word of the uncomfortable conversation.

"Salla," Han interrupted the two women before he had a fight on his hands. "Do you have the ship or not?"

Salla glared at Han. "I have the ship. Do you have the credits?"

Han handed her a credit chip. "One hundred thousand as agreed upon."

She looked it over suspiciously. "These credits aren't backed by the Alliance, New Republic—or whatever you are calling yourself nowadays—are they? Because, if they are, forget it. They may be worthless soon."

Han shook his head. "The credits are backed by the IGBC."

She looked at the chip for a moment longer. The InterGalactic Banking Clan was the oldest commerce guild in the galaxy and the most secure currency during time of conflict. She bounced the credit in her hand a few times and then seemed to come to a decision; she clamped down on the chip and put it in her pocket. "When do you want to leave?"

"0600 tomorrow," Han said.

Salla continued to glare at Han. "I'll send you our orbital docking coordinates." She then abruptly turned and walked out of the room.

There was an awkward hush among the group. Finally Chin broke the silence. "Whoa, Han, you dodged a blaster bolt when you walked out on that one."

Han glared at the smuggler. "What she lacked in personality she made up in her mechanical, piloting and fighting skills."

"Three things that are the foundation to a good relationship," Mara scoffed.

Han gave her a caustic look. "It is when you are a smuggler with a price on your head."

"How can your ex-girlfriend not know we're married?" Leia asked incredulously. "The wedding was news all over the galaxy…Princess weds former smuggler! We were in the headlines for months."

Han shrugged his shoulders. "Ninx and Salla live on Nar Shaddaa —that's Hutt Space and the Hutts don't find human affairs that interesting." He paused. "Don't we have a plan to go over, instead of talking about my ex-girlfriend?" Han looked over to Ghent. "Did you come up with a way to take down the Devastators?"

Ghent sat up straighter. "Yes, but the virus is based on the assumption that the control systems on the Devastators are similar to ones found on Imperial Star Destroyers or the ones seen in the Death Star plans. If I can splice into the hypercomm signal there's a good chance the virus will shut down the control systems." Ghent looked around the group. "Has anybody come up with a plan on how to get me into the communications room in the Citadel?"

Han leaned back in his chair and took another swig of his whiskey. "We thought we would have Mara fly the _Falcon_ into the Citadel using a false ship transponder and identifying herself as the Emperor's Hand. We hide in the shielded smuggling compartments and then sneak out once the way is clear. It worked with the Death Star."

"We have some janitorial and maintenance crew uniforms that we found on the Imperial Star Destroyers we captured. That should help us blend in. We also have ysalamiri to keep the Emperor from sensing us." Luke added.

Ghent thought about it. "I could write up a program to tamper with the Citadel security system. I could make any alarm set off by us to be coded as a fire drill. That should buy us some time."

Han grinned. "See, no problem."

* * *

After the meeting broke up the group walked to the hotel across the street where they would stay until their flight the next morning.

Han had his arm around his wife, holding her close. "Leia, I had no idea Ninx was going to send Salla." He stopped on the walkway in front of the hotel. "I'm so sorry that was sprung on you." He pulled her into a warm embrace. "I just want to let you know that you don't have to worry about losing a gorgeous guy like me."

Leia pulled back and smacked him playfully. "You are a nerf-herder!"

"A nerf-herder who loves you."

Leia gave him a warm hug back. "I know." She looked up at him and smirked. "The look on your face when she walked into the room was priceless."

Han rolled his eyes. "I'm glad you enjoyed my discomfort. Now you know how I feel when we're around your old suitor, Prince Isolder."

Leia gave Han a devious grin. "Let's go up to our room and I will make you forget all about those past women."

Han smirked. "Sweetheart, they were forgotten at the moment of our first kiss." He leaned down kissed Leia tenderly. "But seeing Salla again is going to give me nightmares. I'm all for us going up to the room and having you try to give me total amnesia."

"Scoundrel." Leia laughed as she took his hand and pulled him into the hotel lobby.

* * *

Luke and Mara walked down the hotel hallway hand-in-hand. Luke looked tired. "With this endless war it seems like we've only been alone for five minutes since the last time we were together."

As they arrived to Mara's room, Luke glanced down at his room passkey and sighed. "Leia made the room reservations and stuck me in a room with Mark, which won't work because shielding while asleep is difficult. She knows we're dating. I guess she was too embarrassed to ask if you and I were…you know."

She gave him a slow sensual smile. "I have a room to myself." She held up the passkey. "Care to join me?"

"You know I do."

Mara put in the passkey and the two slipped into the room. Once the door was closed Luke scooped her up into a passionate embrace. "I love you, Mara Jade." He bent down and kissed her passionately.

"I love you too Luke Skywalker." She laughed and kissed him back.

He pulled away slightly so he could look into her eyes. "Enough to marry me…someday?"

Mara's smile faltered just for a second. "Marry you?" She knew women were supposed to be thrilled when asked that question by the man they love, but it just made Mara nervous. "Don't you think we are rushing things? We just started dating."

The smile fell off of Luke's face. "You're right," he said nervously. "We shouldn't rush. I didn't mean now…I just never felt this way before about a woman…" He walked over and dropped down heavily on the side of the bed.

Mara sat down beside him and reached out taking Luke's hands in hers. "Luke, I'm not saying no. I just think the timing is off. Could we be rushing into a major decision because we are going into a deadly situation tomorrow where we may never return?"

Luke sighed. "It may be."

"Luke, I have never loved a man before you. I can't imagine my life without you. But this is not the time to ask." She leaned in and kissed him softly. "Ask me when we return to Pinnacle Base." She smiled, leaving him no doubt as to what her answer would be.

He gave her that boyish smile she so loved. "Okay."

"In the meanwhile," she said in a seductive voice, "I have heard rumors about the joys of Force-enhanced sex…and there are no ysalamiri to block out the Force in the room today. Do you care to try something new?"

Luke grabbed her swiftly and pinned her to the bed, straddling her. She laughed as he nibbled at her neck and started working his way down. He looked down at her. "I'm always eager to learn more about the workings of the Force."

* * *

Karrde looked at Chin and then to their passkeys. "Leia has me rooming with you! Your snoring sounds like a vornskr in heat."

Chin shrugged his shoulders. "It's sleep apnea. Go sleep with the Wookiee."

Karrde glared at Chin. "Wookiees are the only things that snore worse than you."

Chin looked down the hall as Mark entered his room. "Go bunk with Mark."

Karrde shook his head. "He's sharing a room with Luke."

Chin snorted and then gave a deep chuckle. "Boss, do you really think Luke is going to sleep in that room when Mara is here?"

Karrde blushed. He was an information broker, but here was his pilot pointing out the obvious. He was losing his edge. He smiled at Chin. "Let's hope Mark doesn't snore."

* * *

After an intense lovemaking session, Leia and Han had fallen to sleep, but instead of Han having nightmares, Leia's slumber was haunted by horrible dreams.

_Leia was shoved into the Citadel throne room by two large Imperial Sentinels and pushed to the ground before the reborn Emperor Palpatine. She could smell the stench of rotting flesh as his clone body slowly decayed from the darkforce energy coursing through him. He gazed at her with harsh yellow Sith eyes._

'_My child, soon you shall witness what very few have seen. I have been given the power to enter one of my clone bodies. Indeed, I can enter anyone. I can overshadow the soul that dwells therein. I can enter…your child…the one that is stirring in your womb.'_

_The emperor loomed over her, his lips pulled back in a snarl exposing his yellow chipped teeth. 'Yes, little Jedi, your next child belongs to me!'_

Leia woke up screaming. "Never!"

Han was roused out of his slumber. "Leia!" He held her arms to keep her from thrashing. "Wake up! It was a dream."

She sobbed and gasped for air, her eyes wild with panic and fear.

"Leia it's okay, I'm here." Han's compassionate and soothing voice pulled her back to reality. She wrapped her arms around him tightly wanting the protective feeling of his warm skin against hers.

"Oh Gods," she said as the spasm of sobbing finally subsided.

Han looked down at her concerned. "What was that dream about? Palpatine?"

Leia nodded, tears still streaming down her face.

"What happened?"

"I dreamed that Palpatine was going to take our baby."

Han cocked his head to the side. "Which one? Jaina or Jacen?"

"Neither." Leia took a deep breath. "Han, I'm pregnant."

"What?" Han sounded flabbergasted.

"I found out just before we left Pinnacle Base. I thought if you knew you wouldn't let me come on the mission."

He gave her a stern look. "You guessed right, Princess. I let you talk me into you coming on this mission against my better judgment, but knowing you're pregnant there's no way I am letting you anywhere near the Emperor. Especially if you are having nightmares where he threatens to take the baby."

"Han, Luke needs me."

"No, _I_ need you," Han said forcefully. "And Jacen and Jaina need you." He put his hand gently on her stomach. "And this baby needs you."

He got up and pulled on his boxers and pants. "I'm going to find Karrde. Chin's scheduled to take the _Wild Karrde's_ shuttle back tomorrow morning…you're going to be on it."

"Han, Luke needs all the Force users as possible to face Palpatine."

Han shook his head. "We're going in with ysalamiri to hide from the Emperor. The Force is not going to be a big factor unless our cover is blown and Luke ditches the animals."

"But Han—"

He held up a hand halting her next sentence. "Luke wouldn't want to risk his future niece or nephew in battle. He would never forgive himself if something happened to the baby."

Leia rubbed her temples where a headache was beginning to form. "I feel so useless."

Han sat down on the bed next to her and pulled her into his embrace. "Leia, you have fought more than your fair share of battles. Let us take care of this. I would feel much better knowing my wife and child were safe."

She sighed in resignation. "Okay. I'll return to the _Wild Karrde_."

Han gave her a wide grin. "Thank you." He put his hand on her belly and rubbed it gently. "This is such a surprise, but a wonderful one." He kissed her tenderly.

Han stood and pulled his tunic over his head. "I'm going to find Karrde."

* * *

Mark woke to somebody knocking at his door. He rolled out of bed and put some pants on and opened the door and found Han Solo standing in the hallway.

"Sorry to wake you, Mark. Chin said Talon decided to bunk down here since your roommate has mysteriously disappeared." A smirk crossed the gamblers face. "I hope he's not getting into trouble."

Mark chuckled. "I'm sure he's getting into something." Mark turned to look into the darkened room. "Talon!"

There was a snort and then a grumble. "Is it time to go?"

"No, Han wants to talk to you."

A side lamp turned on illuminating the room. Karrde pulled his fingers through his hair as he waited for his eyes to adjust. "What do you need, Han?"

"Is it okay if Leia returns to the _Wild Karrde _with Chin tomorrow?"

"Is there a problem?"

A broad grin broke across Han's face. "Not a problem. Leia found out she's pregnant and I'm just being the overprotective husband."

Karrde guffawed. "I don't think preventing your pregnant wife from confronting the most dangerous Sith Lord in the galaxy can actually be defined as being overprotective. Yes, she is more than welcome on the _Wild Karrde._"

"Congratulations, Han!" Mark reached out and shook Han's hand.

"I agree, congratulations!" Talon said as he sat up in bed.

"Well, I'll let you guys get back to sleep," Han said while looking down the hall. "I should probably let Luke know in case Leia's absence will cause a change in plans. I just don't want to interrupt anything."

Mark smiled then closed his eyes in concentration. "All's clear Han…for now." The clone chuckled.

Han laughed. "Thanks for the Force recon, Mark."

"No problem."

Mark closed the door and turned to face Talon. "Karrde, do you think our plan is going to work? Every tactical instinct in my body is telling me that a small ragtag group of rebels with limited firepower going into a highly guarded building and facing an overwhelming military force with superior fire power…might not be a good idea."

Karrde chuckled lightly. "I know it sounds crazy, but almost everything Skywalker, Mara and the Solo's have done in the last decade had them beating overwhelming odds." Karrde grinned. "Luke once broke into a Star Destroyer to save me. He had to climb up a garbage compactor to get to the detention level where I was located. All the time Mara had her hand on the controls. She could have squashed him flat. Even after she told him over and over again that she was going to kill him he dropped everything, and followed her on what should have been a suicide mission…just to save me."

Mark smiled. "Luke must really have liked you."

Karrde had an amused look on his face. "I kidnapped him and drugged him. I don't think my wellbeing was on the top of his list of considerations. He came because Mara asked him to."

"Mara has a way with men," Mark admitted. "If she asked me to walk through the Nine Corellian Hells to get her some cloudcake I probably would say, "Chocolate or vanilla?"

Karrde gave him an inquisitive look. "If you don't mind me asking, what exactly is your relationship with Mara? Are you interested in her? If so, I must warn you, love triangles are always a messy affair."

"I love her," Mark admitted as he went over to his bed and sat down. "She's my family…like a sister or mother…not a lover or girlfriend." He grinned at his boss. "Don't worry, you won't find me and Luke in a lightsaber duel over her."

"Good."

The both sat silent for a while. Mark looked up at Karrde. "I have a bad feeling about this mission. Mara may be able to walk into the Citadel without a problem, but who says we can slip out of the ship undetected and skulk about a heavily guarded fortress without being seen?"

"We have very few options," Karrde muttered. "Mark you are a trained soldier, can you think of a better plan for our mission?"

The clone looked deep in thought. "We need to get Ghent into the communications bay, but after that I say we take out the entire building and hope we kill the Emperor and clones in the process."

Karrde turned off the side table light. "That does sound simple, but I have a feeling Skywalker and Solo don't do simple."

* * *

Luke was roused out his slumber by knocking. He reached out with the Force and found Han's presence standing outside. Luke tensed, wondering if something went wrong already. He pulled on some clothing and went to answer the door.

Luke cracked the door open. "What is it Han? Problems?"

Han grinned. "Not really a problem. I am sending Leia to the _Wild Karrde_ tomorrow morning. It seems I got her pregnant."

"What, just now?"

Han laughed. "No, I think it probably happened the day after Mara and Mark left our apartment." Han hesitated for a while and flushed slightly. "Leia didn't want to have sex while two Force strong pseudo-Jedi were in the house. She didn't want them to pick up any…stray thoughts."

Luke laughed.

Han craned his neck, looking as far into the room as possible. "I didn't disrupt anything, did I?"

A broad grin blossomed across Luke's face. "You would have if you showed up two hours ago…or an hour ago…or a half hour ago."

Han gave him a lopsided grin and a playful punch on the shoulder. "All right Luke! Showing her the true power of the Force, I see."

"Luke, Han," Mara's voice called out from the darkened room. "You do realize I am lying in bed only about three meters from the door."

Luke flushed with embarrassment. "I'm sorry Mara, that wasn't very mature to brag…it won't happen again."

"Don't worry…it was _definitely_ something worth bragging about."

Han didn't think it was possible, but the Jedi turned even redder at that comment.

"Congratulations, Solo." Mara said. "Luke, come back to bed...now."

Luke gave Han a shrug. "Duty calls."


	19. Chapter 19

**~Orbiting above Byss~**

"Okay Han, you've got your wish. We're entering the deep core security zone. Byss has acknowledged our approach. The whole planet is protected by heavy-duty shield generators." Salla was at the pilot controls of the _Starlight Intruder_ talking by internal comm to Han and his crew currently in the _Millennium Falcon_, now clamped on to the rear hold of Salla's freighter.

Han clicked on his radio. "That's the type of system that was protecting the Endor moon. You're clear to land, right? Take us down."

Everybody waited tensely as the perimeter security officer checked the _Starlight Intruder's_clearance registration code and finally opened up the planetary perimeter for the ship to enter. Salla deftly maneuvered her freighter along the approved descent trajectory and docked at the Imperial Freight complex on the outskirts of the Emperor's ruling city.

"Salla." Han's voice came over the comm. "We're disengaging. We'll be in touch."

"Solo, I only have clearance for six hours, if you're not back by then, you're on your own."

"Copy that," Han said as he disengaged the _Falcon's_landing claw and drifted away from Sala's ship.

Chewie glanced down at the sensors and let out a plaintive yowl.

Han looked at the rear sensors. "I see them Chewie, it's an Imperial patrol." Han made a course correction to see if the patrol ship would follow. "Great, they're on to us."

Han switched on the ships intercom system. "Luke, get up here, we've got company."

Luke darted up to the cockpit followed by Mara and Mark. "What is it?"

"We have a patrol on our tail. Can you do a Jedi mind trick and get these guys to forget they saw us?"

Luke focused his attention on the ship following them. "We would need to get the ysalamiri as far away from me as possible. Right now I barely feel the Force."

"I'm on it!" Mark ran toward the forward hold where the creatures were stored. He grabbed up all six cages, startling the animals and causing them to growl and hiss as he quickly moved them to the engine bay. It was the farthest point from the cockpit and Mark hoped it was far enough. As he ran back to Luke's location he could feel the Force returning.

When he arrived to the flight deck he found Luke and Mara with their eyes closed and in deep concentration. The patrol ship appeared to slow and then listed starboard and eventually disappeared among other air traffic.

"I think you got him off our tail," Han remarked as the two Force sensitives slowly opened their eyes and smiled at each other. Han piloted the ship through the numerous towering structures of Throne City but one building stood out among the others.

As Mark stared at the odd structure he was amazed that the building was standing at all. He was hard pressed to figure out how the building could possibly be structurally sound. There was a relatively thin red and black tower rising up into the clouds. At the top of the spindly column was a very large half sphere shaped building. The architect who designed the building was either a brilliant genius or a complete idiot.

"That structure looks a bit top heavy," Mark remarked.

Mara stared at the strange building. "That's the Citadel," her voice becoming hollow and stilted. "I can feel the Emperor's Force presence becoming stronger."

Han got out of the pilot's chair and gave Mara a sober look. "You sure you want to go through with this?"

She shook her head and laughed as if trying to break the tension. "It's a little too late to turn back." She rubbed the back of her neck as the smile slowly dropped off her face. "I'll be fine." She turned to face Luke and Mark. "Well, I guess this is it."

Mark felt sick to his stomach. He knew they were walking into danger and there was a good chance some of them might not return. He quickly snatched Mara up in his arms and gave her a big hug, lifting her completely off the deck in the process. "Mara, please be careful," he whispered in her ear.

"Hey, Mark, it's going to be all right." She chuckled as she hugged him back. "I promise, I'll be careful. You need to take care of yourself. I'm finally getting used to the idea of having a baby brother."

He smiled at her tenderly as he set her back down on the ground. "I will, Sis." Mark heard Luke behind him clearing his throat. Mark blushed slightly. "Sorry Luke, she's all yours. I'll get the ysalamiri and the rest of the strike team."

Mark left the cockpit leaving the two lovers to say their goodbyes.

Mara rushed into Luke's arm and gave him a passionate kiss. The Jedi was momentarily shocked at Mara's very public display of affection, but he quickly recovered and returned her kiss. "Mara, I love you," he said breathlessly as their lips parted.

"I love you too, Farmboy."

Luke held her close and whispered in her ear. "Come back to me."

Mara gave him a faint smile. "I will." Her smile grew into a sultry look. "Last night you gave me so much to look forward to…I can't wait to get back to Pinnacle Base." She gave him another tender kiss and then stepped away and moved toward the cockpit.

"May the Force be with you, Mara."

"And may the Force be with you." Mara turned and settled into the pilot's chair. Chewie handed steering control over to her and evacuated his seat.

"Okay people lets grab your gear, the ysalamiri and get into the smuggling compartments," Han ordered.

Mara buckled herself into the pilot's chair. She made sure the false transponder was functioning and her passengers were safely hidden before she activated the radio. "Citadel Security, this is Mara Jade, the Emperor's Hand. I'm returning to Emperor Palpatine as he commanded."

There was a very long pause that only intensified her nervousness. "Citadel Security, do you copy?"

"Affirmative, we are attempting to confirm your identity. Your recognition code is not registered for clearance. How did you get past the shields?"

Mara squared her shoulders and dug down deep into her memory trying to recall how she would have handled this situation as the Emperor's Hand.

"Lax perimeter security is the reason why I could get past the planetary shields. It's a shame that Lord Vader is not around to correct these situations; he had a knack for increasing efficiency and weeding out the weak. Now let the Emperor know the Emperor's Hand has returned to him as ordered." Mara let her voice take on a contemptuous tone.

"Yes, Ma'am." She could hear a bristling in his voice, but she didn't care.

She took a deep breath and braced herself for what she needed to do next. Opening herself to the Force she called out to the Emperor. **"Master, I have arrived." **

It took a few moments for the Emperor to reply. **"Good, good my child. I will have my guards meet you."**

"Emperor's Hand," came a voice over the comm. "You are cleared for landing in shuttle bay number one. I will initiate signal lights and send coordinates to guide you in." Mara noticed the voice of the security officer sounded somewhat shaken and absent was the air of superiority she heard in his voice earlier. She smiled. He must have gotten an earful from one of Palpatine's elite.

She tried to clamp down on her emotions and steeled herself for what lay ahead. She wasn't worried about her own welfare so much as for people hiding in the smuggling compartments of the _Falcon_. So much could go wrong, but with the Force as their ally perhaps they would overcome the odds.

* * *

Mara guided the _Millennium Falcon _through the large bay doors of the Citadel landing platform. She set the ship down softly and powered down. Han told her his smuggling compartments and their contents would be shielded from Imperial scans. She hoped he was right. As she stood and prepared to debark the ship her mind churned with emotions, mostly fear for her friends and the cold dread of facing her old master. She checked her holdout blaster and then went to the ship's rear starboard area and pressed a button to lower the ramp. She could feel a cold breeze whip through the landing bay. The hanger was located near the top of the citadel where the winds were the fiercest.

She felt mounting alarm when she excited the spacecraft and found herself facing a rather stern looking man in an olive-grey Imperial officer's uniform. Flanking the officer were two huge Imperial Sentinels. The two guards were close to two-and-a-half meters in height and barrel-chested. Both wore red flowing robes covered with gold plated armor and a full-face metallic helmet. The guards held long staffs with axe or spear tips, but Mara was sure the archaic, ceremonial looking weapons probably hid modern blaster or lightsaber technology.

The Imperial officer step forward. "The Emperor's Sentinels will escort you to Emperor Palpatine's location."

Mara gave him a curt nod as one of the Sentinels made an about-face and started walking toward a large door at the rear of the hanger. Mara followed closely behind with the second guard falling in step to the rear.

Out of curiosity, Mara reached out with the Force towards the two Sentinels. What she sensed in their minds was not quite human. There was no fear, no malevolence; there were no real emotions at all…only an intense desire to obey their master. Mara doubted that these mutated clones could be considered fully sentient any longer, but what bothered her the most was the nagging feeling of familiarity about them within the Force. At first she couldn't quite pinpoint the source of her unease—then a sudden realization made her breath catch in her throat. The last time she felt this type of mental vacuity was on Wayland, in the Skywalker clone she killed. That clone was an emotionless, empty-shell of a man—a mere extension of C'baoth's own mind.

Now, more than ever, she believed the Joruus C'baoth had intended to make Mark into his very own Imperial Sentinel. The other clone was just the unlucky fellow to be picked first for the final process of the transformation. Her stomach knotted at the thought of what horrible fate Mark might have faced if they didn't get to Mount Tantiss when they did.

Mara was marched into a large throne room with an enormous round transparisteel window overlooking the city. At the center of the room was a large black command chair that was currently facing away from Mara and towards the window.

"Excellent! Excellent," came the sound of the Emperor's unmistakable voice. It was a voice that once brought her a feeling of importance and pride, but now it was just the irritating and condescending sound of an old, evil man. The chair slowly turned revealing her former master. She expected to see a young clone, but the Sith Lord in front of her was just as decrepit, wrinkled and jaundice eyed as she remembered…in fact he actually looked older.

He gave her a patronizing glare. "You expected something different?" He looked down at his wizened hands with fingernails chipped and brittle. "You see, my child, flesh does not easily support the great power of the dark side. It is becoming necessary for me to take another body. As I grow stronger in the Force the need has become greater. This body is less than a year old, but already I am in need of a replacement. This form grows weak and frail and is unable to contain my immeasurable powers."

"Yes, my Master," Mara said softly, not knowing what to say or do. She clamped down hard on her shields, hiding her thoughts from the Emperor. She sighed within. From past experience, she knew he was about to launch into one of his longwinded speeches about the all-powerfulness of the dark side. Unfortunately she needed to listen to his incessant prattle or else raise suspicions in the Dark Lord.

"The dying is painful, the transition is not an enjoyable experience. But the suffering is a small price to pay for eternal life!" Palpatine raised his voice until it was almost shrill.

Mara shuttered. She tried to recall her interactions with the Emperor in her youth. Was there ever a time when he didn't ramble on with his Sith stories like a absentminded Centenarian? She thought not, but back then she was so awestruck by his power that she hung on to his every word.

"After all…I live primarily as Energy…formlessness…and power," the Emperor continued. "You barely understand the power of the dark side!"

Mara couldn't help but think, _'I understand enough to know it's not good for your complexion.'_

"The Jedi with their limited intellect can barely fathom the boundless energy of the darkside of the Force. They are incapable of grasping the whole truth and knowledge of the Force."

Mara nodded absently. _'Don't care, don't care, don't care,'_she thought silently to herself.

"These insolent rebels are a mere irritation to me—like a jigbug buzzing in your ear at night. I have given them years to reclaim the galaxy! But without the Jedi Knights they failed miserably!"

Mara bowed her head. "Yes, Master."

"And now I have outflanked them! Working in secret I have constructed weapons such as were never seen before! "

The Emperor leaned back in his chair, his eyes unblinking. "And now, Emperor's Hand, you have returned to once again serve me, so we can once and for all crush this rebellion and bring control back to the galaxy."

Mara knelt down before the Emperor. "Yes, my master."

"Sentinels, show the Emperor's Hand to her quarters."

Mara stood up and backed away from the Emperor, head bowed, then turned to follow the colossal guards. As she moved down the corridor she started to panic. There was no way in the galaxy that things could be going this well. They didn't even take her blaster. The Emperor had to know. This had to be a trap. Unless…unless the decay of his body had affected his mind. If that was the case they needed to finish their mission before he switched into another clone body…one whose synapsis worked better.

The sentinels motioned to an open door. She stepped in finding herself in a standard Imperial officer quarters. The door slipped shut behind her. She turned and touched the controls, fully expecting them to be locked, but the door slid open immediately. The sentinels were walking away from the room, but turned when the door flew open.

"Sorry, I accidently hit the door button." She closed the door and leaned against the wall in relief.

She went over to the room's computer and pulled up what building diagrams were available. It had maps to non-classified areas, but at least now she knew where the cloning facilities were not located.


	20. Chapter 20

Han listened while the scanning crew walked through the _Falcon_. Their check was short and perfunctory. After a few minutes he could hear their footsteps moving down the boarding ramp and away from the ship. He snapped on a glowrod illuminating Chewie and Luke crouched in the cramped quarters. All three had ysalamiri in mesh backpacks on their backs.

Han turned to Luke. "Normally I would ask you if the coast was clear, but I guess you can't feel the Force."

"Can't sense a thing. I wish we didn't have to go in blind."

"You can always ditch the animals, but without them I'm sure the Emperor would sense us coming."

Luke frowned. "I think so too."

Slowly and quietly Han lifted the top hatch of the smuggler compartment. When he was convinced nobody was on board he fully opened the lid and lifted himself out. He walked over to the other compartment and knocked three times giving the all clear. Mark, Ghent and Karrde pushed open the top hatch and climbed out with their ysalamiri filled backpacks.

Han quickly walked down the ship passageway and into the crew sleeping compartments. Han reached under one bunk and pulled a lever. There was a muffled clunk as the bed popped up like a giant lid. Inside was a selection of clothing to include camouflage, Imperial uniforms and utility worker outfits. Han started handing out bright yellow vests with the word 'Maintenance' on the front and back. "Put these on. We found these vests in the Star Destroyers we captured from the Empire. Hopefully most Imperial maintenance workers wear similar uniforms." Han gave Chewie an apologetic look. "Sorry pal, they didn't have any in your size and I doubt the Imperials would be hiring Wookiees."

Chewbacca made a series of growls and jabbers.

Han frowned. "Yeah, it's too bad they had no problem using Wookiees as slaves."

Han reached down to the bottom of the secret compartment and activated another concealed switch. The shelf bottom with the uniforms slid to the side revealing a second compartment fill with an impressive collection of weaponry: Blasters, bowcasters, vibroblades and thermal detonators. Han grabbed a couple small shoulder bags and started putting the detonators inside. He gave one bag to Mark and kept the second. He then started handing out weapons. He handed a blaster to Luke.

"I have my lightsaber," Luke reminded him.

"You also have a ysalamiri on your back, so take the blaster just in case."

Luke nodded and wrapped the holster around his waist.

Mark took a vibroblade to go along with his normal sidearm. Han gave a weapon to Ghent who took the blaster after only a second of hesitation.

Luke had a determined look. "I'll get Ghent to the communications room and then try to find Palpatine." He turned to Mark. "You and Karrde go look for Mara. Chewie and Han see if you can find the cloning facilities and set the detonators."

Han spoke up. "We need to get in and out as soon as possible. If you can get back to the _Falcon_, great, if not try to get to the Imperial freight station where the _Starlight Intruder's_docked. Salla has permission to dock there for six hours…hopefully her cargo will be out sooner, just in case we have to make a quick getaway."

Han looked at each man somberly, hoping this wouldn't be the last time he saw them. "Good luck."

They moved toward the open boarding ramp and readied themselves for the unknown.

* * *

With blaster ready Luke led Ghent up a narrow stairwell. They were not sure of the location of the communications station, but in most buildings they were on the top floor near the antenna arrays. They reached the upper floor without seeing anybody. Luke cracked open the stairwell entrance. There was a long hallway with a half dozen doorways. All were closed but one where the sound of two men talking could be heard.

"—Well at least we don't have to deal with Vader anymore. His policy was _'the crushing of windpipes will continue until we see an improvement in moral.'"_

The other man laughed. "I don't know, the Emperor's goons scare the poodoo out of me. Bunch of Kriffin' brainless giants. They shouldn't be allowed—they're taking guard jobs from regular workers—guys that have families."

Luke quietly moved to the door and took a quick glimpse inside verifying it was the communications room. He silently returned to Ghent. Luke took off his backpack with ysalamiri and handed it to the man. "We could try stunning them, but the sound of the blaster might be heard. I'm going to try something to get them out of the room and just hope Palpatine doesn't feel my presence. Be ready to bring the animal when I need it."

Ghent nodded.

Luke crept back to the door opening himself to the Force. A mere distraction wouldn't do. He wanted them out of the room for fifteen or twenty minutes so he needed to try something different. He stretched out in the Force towards the two men. He concentrated on their digestive tract causing their intestines to spasm. It was nothing that would harm them, but it would make them extremely uncomfortable.

The first man squirmed in his seat. "Did you have the chubba stew tonight?"

"Yeah," said the second man while he held his stomach. "Do you think it was bad?"

"Chubba stew is supposed to taste bad."

The second technician tightened his buttock noticeably. "That's true. I guess I should say 'do you think it was rancid'?"

There was a loud grumbling in the first man's intestines. "Oh boy, I think it was. I have to hit the latrine."

"No, I need to go first!"

"There are five stalls, we don't have to take turns!"

"What if somebody comes in and finds us away from our post?" the second man asked.

The technician ran through a back door. "Blame it on that damn cook."

There was a moment of hesitation from the second man before he too bolted through the back door.

Luke smiled and motioned Ghent to move into the room. He took his backpack back. "You don't have long."

The young slicer nodded, sat down in front of the hypercomm signal equipment, and got to work.

* * *

"Come on Chewie!" Han called for his friend. They had been working their way down from the landing platform level. They figured Luke went up, so they should go down. They had seen a few guards to include some large looking brutes in red robes and armor who looked like they could pull the arms off a Wookiee. But Han and Chewie had broken into much more secure facilities and knew how to elude sentries. They finally came to a corridor with biohazard and radioactivity warning symbols on the doors.

"I think this may be it," Han said.

They listened for voices, but heard none. Han quietly walked to the first door and peered inside. What he saw froze the blood in his veins. There weren't one or two clones; there were dozens of clones in various stages of development inside the room. Han motioned for Chewie to come forward with the thermal detonators.

"Let's get to work."

* * *

"Why do you think Mara is located on this floor?" Mark asked Karrde.

"When we were flying toward the citadel your could see large viewing ports about three floors above the hangar bay. If you were going to build a throne room or officer quarters you would have viewing ports for those rooms."

Mark nodded. "That makes sense. So we're going to knock on officer billet doors pretending we're maintenance workers?"

Karrde frowned. "We're going to need a pass key…and maybe some better disguises." They could hear the clatter of dishes up ahead and could see a pair of swinging doors. Karrde moved up and pushed open the door very slightly. Inside there were various droids putting dishes in washers. He looked around and saw something that might help: Aprons and a grey chef coat with security tag hanging on the far wall.

"Will the droids alert security?" Mark asked.

"I doubt it, but we'll see." Karrde quickly walked into the kitchen like he belonged there grabbed the clothing and a food cart covered with a tablecloth and pushed it out the double doors.

"Here put the apron on," Karrde said as took off his ysalamiri and put it under the cart then attempted to don the coat. "It seems that the cook is a bit small in stature." Karrde tried to close the front of the jacket, but there was more than a twenty centimeter gap he couldn't pull together. He shugged his shoulders. "It will have to do." He smiled. "This is what I was really interested in." He held up the clip-on plastic card with magnetic strip. "I think it is a room service pass key."

"Lucky us." Mark grinned as he removed his ysalamiri bag and placed it under the cart also. He then put on his apron attempting to hide bag of detonators underneath. The two then started walking down the hallway.

* * *

"Hurry, those guys won't be in the 'fresher forever." Luke tried to put a sense of urgency into the slicer. Both men froze when they heard a toilet flush in the back room. Luke set down his ysalamiri and listened to the door. After a few minutes he returned to Ghent. "I think that was a courtesy flush."

Ghent laughed softly. "That's a nice little trick."

Luke gave a lopsided grin. "It is a lot more humane than a lightsaber."

Ghent nodded in agreement. "True…good thing Jedi are not into revenge or else that would be an ideal weapon while attending boring meetings." Ghent tapped a couple more keys. "The virus has been transmitted. I can't guarantee it will work." Ghent got up out of the chair. "I was also successful in tampering with the security system so any alarm triggered will initiate a full evacuation fire drill."

Luke smiled. "Let's hope it works." He picked up his backpack and put it over his shoulders. "Lets get you back to the _Falcon._"

* * *

"Chewie set the timers to blow in thirty minutes or when remotely activated, whichever comes first," Han whispered to his friend.

The Wookiee gave a low affirmative growl.

They had put detonators around the circumference of the room, hidden in nooks and corners so they would not be overly noticeable by somebody walking by. Chewie came up to Han and gave a soft grunt.

"Okay, I guess we should be getting back to the _Falcon _then."

* * *

"It's all clear, I'll cover you," Luke told Ghent as he made a quick dash to the _Falcon_. The young man wasted no time in getting into the ship and back into the shielded smuggling compartment.

Luke was now free to search for Mara and the Emperor. He decided to start upstairs where he had seen the large viewing ports.

* * *

Mara had searched the floor above the throne room but found nothing but a large library, conference rooms and the Great Hall for entertaining guests. Mara wished she remembered more about the citadel, but during her sole visit years ago she only visited the throne room. She decided to try to find Luke. He was supposed to escort Ghent to the communications room. She went into the stairwell and worked her way up.

* * *

"Imperial security really is bad," Mark said softly.

"It always is," Karrde smirked. "It is a bloated bureaucracy full of people who just don't care. Nowadays the Imperials are not joining for ideology so much as for a steady paycheck and a great health care plan."

Mark slowed down in front of a large ornate door. "Let's try this room."

Karrde slipped the card into the door lock. There was a click and the light turned green. Karrde slowly opened the door and peered in. "It looks all clear." Both men entered pushing the cart in front of them.

"Mara?" Mark whispered. The two men separated and searched the large room.

Mark entered a back bedroom. "What's this?"

Karrde walked over to Mark to see what he was referring to. There in the room was a display stand with a glowing cube hovering above.

Karrde examined it closely and then cautiously reached out and grasped it out of the air. Nothing happened. He examined all sides looking for a hidden button or switch. Finding none he tossed the object to Mark. "Here, you check it out."

When it landed in Mark's hand the glow intensified and curious sounds filled the air. "Whoa, what the—." Mark almost dropped the cube in surprise when a holographic image of a strange crustacean-like creature materialized above the cube.

_"Jedi. May the Force be with you. I am Bodo Baas, at your service. Bodo Baas knows all probable futures, from this time until a time lost in mists and shadows. For you Bodo Baas will speak a prophecy written one thousand years before your time, by my master!...two twins born years apart, destined to feud, but they do not. Both love a woman who served the dark lord, but she will be the Master of the Jedi Sword. She must join in battle with her groom or the dynasty of all Jedi will come to doom."_

Karrde looked over to Mark. "What do you think that means?"

Mark thought about it. "Love for a woman, a sword and groom…I think this is the most boring holoporn I have ever seen."

Karrde shook his head in frustration. "I can't believe Mara hasn't blasted you by now."

Mark grinned. "Nah, she would miss my witty banter if she did."

Karrde snorted. He pointed to the object. "I think it is a Jedi thing, that's why it didn't respond to me. Ask it a question."

"Okay…umm…do you know where Mara Jade is located?" Mark asked.

_"Bodo Baas knows she just left the communications room of this building and is looking for you and your friends. Do you have any other questions?"_

Mark thought about it. "Sure, do you know where the Emperor is?"

The shimmering hologram spoke. _"Out the door, to the right, take the stairs one flight down, go left, then three doors down on the right."_

"I like this Bolo Bras," Mark said.

_"Bodo Baas!"_The hologram corrected him.

"Take that with us. Luke will want it," Karrde said as they walked back towards the cart. As they neared the ysalamiri the image of Bodo Baas shimmered then went blank. "See, it's powered by the Force," Karrde said as he took off his undersized chef jacket and then reached under the cart and grabbed his ysalamiri and pulled it onto his back.

Mark put the cube in his shoulder pack with the detonators. He then ditched his apron and pulled his pet ysalamiri out from his backpack and talked to it softly for a few minutes until it fell asleep. He then gently placed the animal in his flightsuit and zipped it up halfway.

Karrde gave him a curious look.

Mark grinned "Nibbles and I work better this way."

Karrke shrugged his shoulders and pulled out his blaster. "Let's get a Sith Lord."

* * *

Mara met Luke on the stairway. "Thank the Force you're all right!" She gave him a fierce hug and kissed him passionately.

"I got Ghent back to the _Falcon, have you seen anybody else?_"

Mara shook her head. "No, you're the first person I've seen."

"Can you get me to the Emperor?"

Mara opened the stairway door and pointed down the hall. "The last place I've saw him was in his throne room which is around the corner and on the opposite side of the citadel."

Luke readjusted the ysalamiri. "Stay close to me just in case he starts throwing Force lightning."

* * *

Mark and Talon skidded into the throne room blasters in hand. The ysalamiri force bubble allowed them to startle the Emperor causing him to spill hot caf down the front of his robes. "Son-of-a-Sith!" The Emperor cursed as he stood to face the two men.

"How dare you…" he began to say before Mark started shooting.

The Sith Lord put up his hands absorbing the blaster fire while cackling in amusement. Mark started shooting high and Talon low, trying to break the Emperor's concentration.

Alarms started blaring throughout the facility. A computerized voice came on over the loud speakers. "Fire drill, Fire drill—All personnel evacuate to pre-designated areas—Fire drill, Fire drill."

The darksider grinned. "You fools, now you will see the true power of the dark side." The Emperor stretched his hands out and threw a barrage of Force lightning at the two men. The lightning went as far as the edge of the Force bubble generated by the Ysalamiri and then dissipated. The Emperor frowned and tried again.

"Ha! Your Force lightning can't get us!" Mark sneered at the aging clone.

Karrde looked at Mark perturbed. "Mark, please don't taunt the evil Sith Lord!

Suddenly Palpatine swung the lightning in an upward trajectory tearing a large hole in the ceiling.

Mark dodged metallic pieces of the ceiling raining down on them. "Stang we forgot that he can drop things down on us."

Talon shook his head in frustration. "I told you not to taunt the Sith Lord." The smuggler moved towards the Emperor. "Let's get closer so if he drops the ceiling on us it is going to land on his head also."

The two smugglers set down a constant stream of blaster fire as they moved towards Emperor Palpatine.

The Sith's eyes narrowed as he used the Force to tear a large hole in the floor in front of him. A five-meter gash, stretching from one side of the room to the other, appeared between the smugglers and the Emperor.

Talon looked down at the ten-meter drop to the room below. "I guess that's not going to work."

"I can make the jump!"

Talon looked at the large bearded man. "Mark you won't make it."

The redhead gave him weak smile. "I don't need to make it…Nibbles does. Keep shooting."

Karrde set down a steady barrage of blaster fire on the Sith clone, while avoiding falling ceiling debris and trying to talk his employee out of his unwise plan. "Don't do it, Mark."

Mark danced around the objects falling from above. The Emperor was transfixed on the ceiling intent on bringing the room down on the two. Mark took his sleeping pet out of his flight suit and held it up by the scruff of the neck. "Nibbles WAKE UP!"

The ysalamiri jolted awake snarling, hissing and claws flailing. Mark took a couple steps back, he then ran as fast as he could toward the Emperor—and jumped. The Force bubble surrounding the animal prevented the Emperor from recognizing the real danger until it was too late. Palpatine looked down from the ceiling in time to witness a large bearded man with an angry Myrkr tree-lizard flying toward him. Mark brought the ysalamiri back and then threw the frightened animal at the Emperor with as much force as he could muster.

The ysalamiri shrieked as it hit the Emperor in the face. The terrified animal panicked and dug its claws in deep into Palpatine's skull. The Emperor gave a muffled scream as he tried to pry the creature off his face. He frantically pulled at the animal's fur causing the creature to squeal in pain and urinate on the aging Sith Lord.

Despite the almost comical state of events, Talon had the sense of mind to keep shooting. Without the Force Palpatine was mortally wounded. The robed dark Force user stumbled forward and fell into the large gash he created in the floor.

Karrde stopped shooting. "Mark?" He looked around nervously. He shouted over the sound of the fire drill klaxons. "Mark, where are you?" Talon went to the edge of the hole ripped into the floor and looked down. "Oh no," he moaned.


	21. Chapter 21

Chewie howled and placed his hands over his ears when the alarms started blaring. Han frowned. "It's a fire drill. I think we're missing the party."

They darted up the stairs wanting to get out of the stairwell before evacuating personnel started flooding in. When they arrived at the hangar bay level Han stopped and motioned to Chewie. "Get to the _Falcon _and I'll get the others."

The Wookiee growled and ran in the direction of the ship. Han made sure he made it aboard before he continued his dash up stairs. He eventually came a level where he heard the muffled sounds of blaster fire. He burst into the corridor firing at a couple confused Imperial officers. Han heard footsteps behind him and swung around to find Mara and Luke. "Come on, I think Mark and Talon are in trouble!" Han shouted as he ran down the hall toward the sound of blaster fire.

* * *

"Mark! Mark!" Talon called down to his security officer who now lay motionless on the floor below.

"Get up Mark!" Karrde looked for a way to get down the lower level safely. Suddenly there was a groan and movement as a dazed Mark Tantiss struggled to his feet.

Karrde let out a sigh of relief. "Are you all right?"

Mark rolled his head side-to-side trying to work the kinks out. "Yeah, luckily an Imperial Sentinel broke my fall." Mark looked over to the lifeless prone giant. "I think his neck broke in the process." He turned as he heard the sound of small feet moving across the floor. He spotted his ysalamiri scuttling across the room and cowering in a dark corner, shaking in terror.

"Is the Emperor dead?" Talon called down.

Mark moved cautiously towards the Sith. He really didn't want to touch the Emperor. He had watched enough of Chin's slasherholos to know the evil villain is never dead when you think he is.

He reached down and grabbed the spear-tipped staff belonging to the lifeless Sentinel. Mark reached out with the metal pike and gave Palpatine a poke at his head and then another. The Sith Lord did not twitch. "He looks dead to me."

"Good," Karrde's head jerked up as he heard the sound blaster fire and footsteps running down the hall. Karrde moved to the door preparing to fire on the intruders when he heard a familiar voice. "Han! We're in here!"

Han, Mara and Luke ran into the throne room. "Where's Mark?" Mara shouted when she didn't see her friend.

"I'm down here!" Mark called out.

The group looked downward to the floor below. Mark was standing with one foot on the Emperor's chest while he was holding the Imperial Sentinel's lance in one hand. "It is I, Mark Tantiss, the mighty Sith hunter!"

Mara rolled her eyes. "The entire Citadel is probably on their way here and you're screwing around. "

Mark grinned. "Sorry." He threw the staff off to the side. "Okay, just let me find Nibbles."

"We don't need her now, the Emperor is dead, we can ditch the animals," Han said as he started to remove his backpack.

At that moment Mark felt a disturbance in the Force. There was a swirl of dark energy around him—trying to envelop him like a horrible blanket of evil. "You better keep the ysalamiri," Mark shouted up to the group. "Something's wrong in the Force." He frantically searched for his pet that was no longer cowering in the corner of the room. "Nibbles! Come here girl."

Suddenly Mark felt something cold and evil slither up and around his body. He swatted at the invisible fingers pulling at his clothing and rasping against his skin. Then his heart clenched in fear as he felt the evil enter him through the very pores of his skin. His flesh felt ice cold and there was a horrible sensation of shadowy fingers grasping his spine. In that moment he knew it was the Emperor.

"Frack! Palpatine is trying to take over my body! Run! Keep the ysalamiri and run!" Mark jerked around trying to fight the take-over.

_"Why are you fighting this, clone?" _the Emperor's voice rang out in Mark's head._ "With me you can become powerful and stop living in the shadow of Skywalker." _

"No!" Mark screamed. His thoughts went to Mara, desperately hoping she would escape.

The Emperor latched onto his concern for his friend. _"So you love the Emperor's Hand. What a pity she doesn't share the same concern for you. To her you are just a clone, a flawed copy, something less than human. She and Skywalker laugh at your plight while kriffing each other at night. You are nothing to them."_

"No, that's not true!" Mark shot back as felt the sensation of chipped fingernails scraping along the inside of his skin. But the worst thing was Mark could sense images from the Emperor's mind—vile and brutal images of death and torture—and also a hunger—a deep insatiable hunger for power, control and the brutal subjugation of the galaxy.

_"Give up the fight, clone. With me she will be forced to beg for your mercy. You can dispose of Skywalker and take Jade. She can become your concubine!"_

"NO!" Mark screamed in horror. If that last suggestion was intended to entice Mark to give in to the Emperor, it had the opposite effect. The thought of being with Mara that way was appalling to him and he fought back with a deeper determination, but the Emperor was too powerful. It felt like the Sith Lord was literally squeezing his soul out of his body as Mark fell to his hands and knees his body weak and his breathing harsh. He could hear Mara screaming his name. He tried to get to his feet, but stumbled and fell. He looked up and saw a pair of inhuman yellow eyes staring at him. With the last of his strength he lunged toward those amber orbs.

* * *

Luke went to take off his ysalamiri. "I need to help him." Han grabbed Luke around his shoulders preventing him from removing his pack. "Luke, if the Emperor takes over your body the entire galaxy is done for. Didn't Vader say you were stronger than the Emperor?"

Luke struggled to get out of Han's firm grip. "I can't just leave him there!"

"I'll throw down my ysalamiri to Mark," Han said. "The Emperor won't want my old non-Force using body."

Han was removing his pack when the group heard a terrifying cold-blooded scream. Suddenly there was a rush of dark energy coming out of the gash in the floor. Luke could see a bluish-black haze move around the room. He grabbed Mara into a tight embrace as the dark mist rushed towards them. The entity wrapped around the Force bubble created by the ysalamiri. The dark essence tried to move past but the invisible field, but could not.

"It's the Emperor," Mara whispered. "It's looking for a new body!" She cried out. "Mark must be dead!"

Luke held her tightly, hoping she was mistaken about the fate of their friend. The dark energy swirled around the room and then disappeared through a wall.

"Blow up the cloning chambers!" They heard Mark's voice calling up from below. Surprised, the group looked down and found a trembling Mark Tantiss hugging his pet ysalamiri. He looked at the yellow-eyed creature and gave her a kiss on the head. "She saved me." He smiled as he looked up to his friends. " Now blow up the cloning chambers before Palpatine finds a new body!"

The group turned as they heard the clatter of boots approaching the throne room.

"Get out!" Mark called up to them over the sound of the alarms. "I'll get to the _Falcon_ or the _Starlight Intruder _myself."

Mara looked down at her friend. "Hurry!" She then turned and made her way to the throne room exit.

Luke grabbed her hand. "Stay close to my ysalamiri." She nodded as they started blasting guards. "Han, did you find the cloning facility?"

The former smuggler was firing his blaster at the enemy. "Yes, but they're almost directly below us. If it blows I think it will destroy not only this part of the building, but also the hangar bay." Han looked at his chrono. "We need to get back to the Falcon. The detonators are set to go off in fifteen minutes."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Karrde asked as he shot and took down a couple more stormtroopers. He shook his head. "Stormtrooper training has gone to the gundarks."

* * *

Mark calmed down Nibbles and placed her in his flightsuit for safekeeping. As he made his way to the exit he noticed the room was full of shockcuffs, pain pulsators, neuronic whips and force pikes.

"Great, I fell into the detention center."

He went to the door and looked out down a long hallway. He ducked his head back in when he saw two armored troopers dragging a woman between them down the hall. Over the din of the alarms he could hear the woman crying.

"I didn't break into the Emperor's quarters! Somebody stole my uniform and passkey!" This young woman was sobbing.

Mark cringed. "Oops."

"You can tell that to the interrogator droid," said the stormtrooper. "I guess you didn't realize an alarm would be triggered if the Emperor's art collection was tampered with."

Mark felt the outline of the glowing cube he found through his shoulder bag. He knew this was the item that the troopers were referring to. Mark stomach clenched at the thought of somebody undergoing torture for something he did.

"I wasn't in the Emperor's chamber. I wouldn't touch his art collection. I wouldn't! The Emperor threatened to kill my family if I didn't come here! I wouldn't jeopardize their safety!"

"Explain that to the magistrate…that is if you live through the interrogation tomorrow," came a second voice. Mark could hear the sound of a detention cell opening and closing.

"When is this drill going to be over?" The trooper asked the other over the sound of the alarms.

"Who knows, but I'm not going to stand out in the cold. I'm staying right here."

"Same here." The guard cocked his head slightly. "Did you hear blaster fire?"

The other guard shook his head. "All I hear is the ringing in my ears from these kriff'n alarms going off. Doesn't matter though, we're detention block correctional troopers, not one of those high-and-mighty Citadel Security Stormtroopers. Let them take care of whatever problem's occurring."

Mark knew the range of his blaster and the thickness of the trooper armor. If he was going to take them out without a prolonged firefight he would need to get closer. He no longer had his maintenance vest or kitchen apron and he was fairly certain the two troopers would be alert if he strolled down the long hallway dressed in his flightsuit covered with dust and building debris. He needed to figure out another way.

He looked at the Imperial Sentinel. He was about a half meter taller than Mark, but the uniform might fit. Mark pulled off the helmet and found a young but distorted human face underneath. He felt a pang of sympathy for the deformed clone; Mark realized under different circumstances he could have suffered the same fate.

He quickly stripped off the robes. He pulled out his vibroblade and cut off the excess fabric at the bottom then struggled into the bulky uniform. He put the helmet on and grabbed up the staff and moved into the hallway closing the door behind him.

The guards looked down the hall giving him a cursory glance.

"Another one of those damn Imperial Sentinels. Gods I hate those things," the one stormtrooper said to the other. He turned toward Mark. "Hey moron, the loud ringing sound means you need to go to your designated evacuation site."

"Shh," cautioned the other guard. "Aren't they linked to one of the Emperor's dark side adepts?"

"Yeah, but I'm told the connection is pretty much one way. They obey orders like an animal, but they can't send messages back…that's what happens when you destroy the part of the brain for speech."

Mark slowly moved towards the two guards then stopped when he stood in front of them.

The first trooper laughed. "He must be the runt of the litter. Aren't you too short to be an Imperial Sentinel?"

The second trooper gave him a look of pure disgust. "Runt or not, he's still a brain dead clone."

Mark knew they were referring to the Sentinel, but he did take offense to their treatment of the clones. He cracked the spear over the one trooper's helmet and then reached for his concealed blaster and shot them both before the second guard had time to react. He grabbed the key fob authorization pass off the trooper's belt and waved it in front of the door lock. There was a clunk as the bolt disengaged. He walked into the cell holding the young woman. She screamed upon seeing a Sentinel and shrunk back into the corner of the chamber.

"Hey, it's okay." Mark said as he bent down in front of her.

"Please don't hurt me!" The woman sobbed and then looked up at Mark in confusion. "Sentinels don't talk."

"Oh yeah," Mark took off his helmet. "I'm Mark Tantiss, I'm here to rescue you."

"Who?"

"Mark Tantiss." He gently took her hand and helped her to her feet. "I'm a rebel. Do you want to get out of here or not?"

"Yes! I do!" The young woman exclaimed enthusiastically as she followed Mark out of the cell.

* * *

Mara was getting a headache from the constant ringing of the fire drill klaxons. Fortunately, the drill did make movement a little easier. The Citadel employees obviously worked on multiple shifts because many of the personnel were in sleepwear or civilian clothing, which helped mask the strike teams movement tremendously. She was glad Han had sent Chewie to the _Falcon _already. Having a non-human in a military facility would make them stand out.

"There she is," Han said, looking at his ship with pride as they entered the hangar bay. There was a large group of people mingling at one end of the hangar. They huddled behind a row of Imperial Shuttles using the spacecraft as a windbreak from the sharp gusts blowing through the bay. "Put your blasters away and walk nice and easy to the ship. Those look like civilian workers…no military haircuts."

The group holstered their blasters and casually walked to the _Falcon._

"There is no way security can be this bad." Mara mumbled.

"It was on the Death Star," Han shot back.

They made it to the ship and up the boarding ramp. Mara looked through the ship for Mark. "Mark!"

At the sound of their voices one of the smuggler compartments opened and Chewie and Ghent's head popped out. "All clear?"

"We'll know when we take off," Luke said. "Did you see Mark?"

The blue haired slicer shook his head. "No."

Han looked at his Chrono. "If we don't take off now, we probably won't make it out at all."

"No!" Mara objected. "We can't leave Mark."

Luke put his hands on her shoulders. "Mara, he said he'd get back to the _Starlight Intruder."_

Han and Chewie went to the _Falcon's _cockpit and started up the engines.

"What if he doesn't?" Mara was near panicked.

"Mara, we'll go to the _Starlight Intruder._ If he's not there I swear we'll come back and get him, but we can't risk having the _Falcon _in the hanger when those detonators go off. We have to leave now."

Through tears she nodded. "Okay." Luke brought her into his embrace giving her a reassuring hug.

"Hit it Chewie!" Han yelled as the _Falcon _rose up and turned toward the open sky. As the ship left the Citadel Mara wondered if she would ever see her friend again.


	22. Chapter 22

Mark put his helmet back on. "Just walk in front of me and we'll try to make it look like I'm escorting you somewhere. We need to get to the stairwell and then down to the hanger bay."

The woman nodded and moved to the staircase at the end of the hall and then downstairs. They made it to the flight hanger just in time to see the _Falcon_fly off.

"Stang!" Mark swore. "There goes my ride." He turned to the woman and started to pull her down the stairway. "I guess we need to get to the ground floor."

"That's two hundred floors!"

"You have any better ideas?" Mark shot back.

"Take the lift." She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the elevator doors.

"Don't they shut down during a fire drill?"

"The pedestrian lifts do. This is the service lift. You have to have a code to use these. They remain operational in case hazardous materials need to be moved out of the building during a fire. But it's also used to transport foodstuffs and supplies to the kitchens." She pushed in a code and the doors opened.

They both ducked into the lift and pushed the button for the bottom floor. As the lift moved down the tall building a bland musical tune could be heard over the speakers and the floor numbers changed at an excruciatingly slow rate.

Mark looked at the slender brunette next to him. "What's your name?"

"Kira Starkos," she replied. "And you said your name is Mark?"

He nodded. "Mark Tantiss."

"How long have you been part of the rebellion, Mark Tantiss?"

Mark thought about it doing a quick mental calculation. "Officially, less than a week, I guess. I came to help Luke Skywalker and Han Solo on this mission."

Kira's eyebrows rose. "I'm impressed. I always wanted to meet Luke Skywalker."

Mark frowned under his mask. Why do all the gals want to be with Luke? "Sure I'll introduce you to him along with his girlfriend Mara Jade…she used to be the Emperor's assassin."

Kira's eyes went wide and Mark smiled. That should keep her from flirting with Skywalker.

When they got to the fifteenth floor a large explosion rocked the building and the lift plummeted down a dozen floors until the emergency brakes kicked in.

"That must have been the cloning chamber blowing up," Mark muttered as he wedged his fingers between the two doors and pulled. Slowly the interior doors opened. The exterior doors were about three feet up from the floor. Mark once again pried the doors open and then picked up the woman and pushed her through the gap. He followed behind.

There were panicking people streaming down the stairs. Mark, dressed as a short Imperial Sentinel, and the former Imperial chef followed the group down the stairs.

"Kira, is there anybody in this building you're friends with?"

She shook her head. "I was kidnapped and brought here. This whole building can burn down for all I care."

Mark smiled. "Good." When they got to the second floor he pulled her out of the stairwell. The floor was empty. The occupants were probably the first to leave the building. Mark moved along the exterior walls, pulling a thermal detonator out of his shoulder pack, setting the timer and tossing it into an office. "This is just in case the earlier explosion didn't kill all the clones."

"Why do you want to kill the Sentinel clones? I would think you would be here to kill the Emperor."

"I already killed the Emperor and I am trying to kill the clones of the Emperor," Mark explained.

Kira looked at Mark in awe. "You killed the Emperor?"

"Me and the strike team," Mark explained, embarrassed for taking credit for a group effort. He finished placing his last detonator and turned to Kira. "Come on, let's go. We have ten minutes to grab some distance from this place."

He grasped her hand and started to pull her to the exit, but she stopped him. "Imperial Sentinels are never seen outside the Citadel. I think it is time to lose your disguise."

"Oh yeah." Mark stripped off the Imperial robes until he was down to his flight suit.

Kira looked him over appraisingly and smiled. "Much better."

* * *

"We have patrols on us again. Stow away the animals and give me some Force help," Han called back. Karrde and Ghent took the ysalamiri and put them at the back of the ship then returned back to the _Falcon's_cockpit.

"Can you sense Mark?" Mara asked Luke.

Luke closed his eyes and searched for his friend. He shook his head. "No, but you know how much he likes that ysalamiri. He's not going to part with it."

"Mark's smart. He's a soldier. He'll make it to the _Intruder_," Han assured them. "Now, how about a little Jedi help with those patrols."

Luke reached out with the Force and disabled the thrusters of the patrol vehicles. The three airspeeders careened out of control and crashed.

Han looked over his shoulder to the Jedi. "You can do that? You can make aircraft crash with a thought?"

Luke shrugged. "Sure, I disabled their internal mechanisms. That's how I took out the attack droids on Coruscant, remember."

Luke realized everybody was staring at him. "What's wrong?"

"Luke how many times have we been chased by Star Destroyers, attack droids, speederbikes and airspeeders where we barely get out alive and all the time you could have disabled their drive systems with the Force!" Han exclaimed incredulously. "Is there anything else you can do that you haven't told us about?"

"He can give you explosive diarrhea," Ghent pointed out.

Mara's face screwed up in disgust. "I don't even want to know how you know that, Ghent. Hurry back to the _Intruder_, we need to find Mark."

* * *

"Do you know how to get to the Imperial Freight Complex number forty-eight?" Mark asked Kira as they exited the Citadel.

"No, but I know who will." The young woman ran to the edge of the walkway and waved her hand. A Skytaxi stopped and she quickly opened the back door. "Get in."

* * *

"We have an H-K Probot up ahead. Luke can I bother you for a minute and have you melt its internal navigation controls or something?" Han asked sardonically.

"Knock it off Han. I am just discovering what I can do with the Force." Luke closed his eyes and pictures the navigational thrusters on the probot disabling them. The one hundred meter tall Hunter-Killer droid dropped out of the sky like a rock, crashing to the planet's surface.

Han grinned. "Thank you."

There was a giant explosion in the distance at the location of the Citadel. The crew of the _Falcon _looked on in amazement as the slender pillar holding up the Citadel main complex shattered and the entire building collapsed, spewing dust and rubble out in a thousand meter radius.

"That looked like the work of thermal detonators," Talon said as he stared at the destruction. "That explosion was at the base of the tower, though, not the cloning lab."

"Mark must have sent them off. He must be alive," Mara said hopefully.

Talon nodded. "Mark did tell me that if he had his way he would take out the entire building. It looks like he did just that."

Luke gazed at the devastation. "Hopefully the destruction of the Citadel took out any surviving clones or dark adepts."

Han maneuvered the Falcon to the Freight Complex where the _Starlight Intruder _was docked. "There she is." Han clicked on the Radio. "Salla, can we get a ride out of this place?"

Salla's voice came over the radio. "Sure, I had the docking crew working triple time to get my ship unloaded. I don't want to stay here a minute longer. Hook onto the top of the hull until we are on our way. I don't think your artificial gravity generators will hold you upright while hanging sideways."

Mara leaned over Han's shoulder. "Have you seen Mark?"

"Which one was he?" Salla asked. "Is he the blue-haired fellow, the redheaded giant or the handsome roguish looking guy?"

"The redhead," Mara answered and then glared at Karrde who was smiling smugly.

"Not yet."

Mara's shoulders slumped.

Han piloted the ship to the rear of the _Starlight Intruder_ and attached the _Falcon_to the top of the back hull.

After a few moments Salla called back. "Wait, I think I see him. He just got out of an airtaxi. He's with a woman."

Luke and Mara looked at each other. "A woman?"

"You want me to send him up to you by our top hatch?"

Han toggled the comm. "Yeah, send them up."

* * *

Mara watched from the ship cockpit as Mark and his female companion moved cautiously over the top of the _Starlight Intruder_ towards the _Falcon_. She walked to the starboard side of the ship and opened the boarding ramp.

Mark was grinning ear-to-ear as he grabbed Mara up in his arms and gave her a big hug. "I am so glad you got out of there all right."

Mara could feel movement under his flight suit and pulled back. "You still have the Ysalamiri on you?"

A troubled look came over Marks face. "I couldn't leave her there."

"You are just as a big softy as Luke." She held out her hands. "Here, I'll take her."

Mark shook his head. "No, I'll take care of her."

Mark looked up as Luke and Karrde came to meet him. "Luke!" Mark called out as he gave the Jedi a brotherly hug.

"Karrde!" Mark whooped as he grasped the man's hand. "You got that kriff'n Sith!"

Karrde gave Mark a wide grin. "Thanks to you." He turned to Mark's companion. "And who is this lovely lady you've brought with you?"

The young woman stepped forward and extended her hand to Karrde. "I am Kira Starkos, the Emperor's chef."

* * *

Mara shook her head in frustration. "Mark, if you are going to walk around the _Falcon_ you need to put your pet in the cage in the rear of the ship with the others. Once the _Starlight Intruder_takes off we will need all the Force help we can get."

Mark gave her an obstinate look. "I'll go to the back part of the _Falcon_then." He zipped up his flight suit a little higher so Mara could not snatch the creature. She glared at him with hands on her hips. "Why are you being so stubborn about that animal?"

Mark looked around nervously. "Mara, can I talk to you in private?"

This uneasy tone caught her off guard. "Sure. Let's go back to the passenger quarters." They walked to the port side of the ship, found an empty cabin and sat down together on the bunk.

Mark turned and looked at her with troubled green eyes. "Mara, when Palpatine tried to take over my body…" Mark shivered.

Mara put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Go on."

Mark chewed on his bottom lip nervously. "Mara when he encircled me…I could see his thoughts…his memories. It was worse than anything I could imagine. The depths of his depravity were endless. I saw flashes of images. I saw the victims of his torture, genocide, murder…everything."

Mara put her arm around his shoulder and hugged him. "Oh Mark, that must be horrible, but it's over…the Emperor is dead."

"He was dead before…where's his spirit?"

She shook her head not knowing. "The clone bodies were destroyed. He's probably trapped somewhere in the Flow of the Force."

"I could feel his evil spirit inside me. I grabbed a hold of Nibbles before he completely took over…but what if part of him remains inside me…what if a residue of evil remains?"

"Mark, you can't walk around with a ysalamiri strapped to your body the rest of your life." Mara grinned. "I'm sure your new girlfriend wouldn't appreciate it."

Mark smiled shyly. "She's not my girlfriend. I just saved her from the Imperials." He gave Mara a pleading look. "Just let me keep Nibbles until we get off planet. While I'm on Byss I am afraid the Emperor will be able to sense me…track me."

Mara put a hand on his shoulder. "Sure Mark. We can talk about this when we get to the _Wild Karrde_. In the meantime stay away from Luke, until we make our escape."

Mark nodded as Mara stood up. "It'll be all right, Mark."

* * *

"Han, I have bad news," Salla's voice came over the radio. "Due to the destruction of the Citadel, all departing ships are going to be searched before they are allowed to leave the planet. They are still allowing freight to come in through the shield, though. The _Falcon_ might succeed in going out while another ship is coming in, but the _Intruder_doesn't have enough speed and maneuverability to attempt that strategy."

Han flicked a switch on the comm. "Thanks. We'll wait for the next large freighter to come in." He turned off the radio and turned to Luke. "Unless you can disable the shield."

Luke shook his head. "I would have to know where the shield generator was located and they're usually well hidden."

Han shrugged. "It was worth asking." He turned to his Wookiee co-pilot. "Chewie, let me know when a large transport comes into orbit."

.

Mara stopped Luke in the cockpit access corridor. "Can I talk to you privately?"

"Sure," he motioned her to the galley. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing I hope, I just want to hear your take on the new passenger?"

"Kira? I haven't felt anything in the Force that would lead me to believe she is anything but what she says she is. Why? Do you sense anything?"

Mara shook her head. "No. I did a check on the HoloNet and a chef with her name was reported missing from Coruscant months ago and was presumed dead. It just find it a little too convenient that my food-loving pseudo-brother rescues a beautiful woman his age who happens to be a top chef…I mean what are the chances of that happening?"

Luke smirked. "Probably the same as a farm boy from Tatooine getting pulled into a galactic war, breaking a princess out of the Death Star and later finding out she is his long lost twin sister…oh and the evil Sith Lord chasing after them turns out to be their father."

Mara rolled her eyes. "I forgot. He's a Skywalker."


	23. Chapter 23

"Okay everybody, buckle in. We're are going to make a run past the shields!" Han called out on the intercom system.

Luke took the seat behind the pilot's chair and the remainder found seats in the lounge area and buckled in. Mark was sitting next to Kira with his ysalamiri in a cage on his lap.

Mara smirked. "It's good to see you aren't carrying your pet inside your flightsuit anymore."

Mark turned red. "Well, I found out that ysalamiri eventually have to relieve themselves."

Mara chuckled in amusement.

Ghent smiled. "I love being back in the field again. This is much more fun than breaking boring cryptic codes."

Karrde smirked. "I'm sure in a few days you will look forward to the quiet life of a cryptologist." He turned to Kira. "Where did you work before the Emperor gave you a job offer you couldn't refuse?"

The comely young lady smiled. "I worked as second chef under Master-chef Tavvar Va'ran at _Manarai._"

Karrde gave a low whistle. "The _Manarai_ in Monument Plaza? That is a very upscale establishment. You have to make reservations months in advance."

A sad look crossed her face. "Mark told me about the renewed fighting on Coruscant. I hope the restaurant is still there." She turned toward Mark. "If I ever get back to my employer I guarantee you will always have a table."

"Just don't guarantee Mark free food or the restaurant will go bankrupt within a year," Mara joked.

"So, are you married?" Mark asked hoping she wasn't. In the last few months he had only seen three women among the rebels: Mara, Leia and Mon Mothma. He glanced over to Mara and saw her smirk at his obvious interest in the young lady.

"No, I've been too busy attending culinary schools and with my restaurant apprenticeship to meet anybody." She gave him a coy smile. "How about you?"

A broad smile crossed Mark's face. "No, I've been really busy also, you know, killing Sith Lords, saving chefs in distress…my calendar has been pretty much full."

Mark heard a soft snort from Mara as she tried not to laugh. Mark shot her an irritated look. He couldn't believe she found his attempt at seduction amusing. After all, he practically had to draw a map for her and Luke to find romance. He was surprised he didn't have to provide them schematics…insert tab A into slot B. But he probably deserved any ribbing he was about to receive; he was such a pain to Mara over the last couple months.

He turned back to Kira. "So, when we get back to Pinnacle Base would teach me how to cook some dishes?"

Her dark brown eyes lingered on his face. "Definitely."

* * *

The _Falcon_ jerked as Han disconnected from the _Starlight Intruder_ and headed toward the opening appearing in the planetary shield to allow a BFF-1 bulk freighter to pass into Byss' atmosphere.

Han turned to his co-pilot. "We need to time this just right so they can't close the shields without disabling the freighter, Chewie."

The hairy Wookiee bellowed a response sounding annoyed.

"Okay, don't get bent out of shape. I know you've done this before."

The _Falcon_ didn't fly directly towards the shield opening. They made a circuitous path up and into the atmosphere so it appeared that it was on a flight path that just happened to intersect the area where the bulk freighter was moving. They did not deviate from that path until the nose of the bulk freighter move into the planet's atmosphere. At that moment Han pulled the _Falcon_ hard to starboard and kicked on the sublight engines full speed. They stayed close to the inbound ship so that it would be impossible to shoot at the _Falcon_ without hitting the cargo ship. After a few tense minutes they were out of the atmosphere of Byss and back to real space.

Han let out a relieved breath. "_Wild Karrde_, this is the _Falcon_. We're out."

Leia's troubled face popped up on the comm-screen. "We've got problems Han. Aves has been monitoring a few strange things while were in outer orbit. There is an Eclipse-Class Super Star Destroyer that came out of hyperspace about an hour ago. The other thing is a spacecraft almost as big…it looks like a giant space cannon…it can't be good for the rebellion. They are both in orbit on the opposite side of the planet."

Han pinched the top of his nose in frustration. How many giant super weapons could the Emperor possibly have? This situation couldn't possibly get any worse.

"We witnessed the space cannon shoot a projectile shortly after I arrived to the _Wild Karrde_ and now we're hearing reports that the planet Krinemnen is gone." Leia paused. "Han, I think that thing is shooting planet busting warheads through hyperspace to its target."

Han groaned. It got worse.

"I can't see how the rebellion can survive with such overwhelming firepower."

"Now Leia, we've been through much worse." He looked back at his brother-in-law. "I have three strong Force-users on my ship and the _Wild Karrde_ has you. We'll be okay, right Luke?"

Luke nodded. "Leia, with the Force as our ally we can win this battle."

She gave a wane smile. "What do you want me to do?"

* * *

Mara found Mark and Kira talking and laughing together in a private corner of the ship. Mara smiled. She didn't want to break up their conversation, but Mark was needed now.

Mara called out to the clone while motioning him to come over to her.

Mark whispered something to Kira and then picked up his ysalamiri cage and walked over to Mara.

"Yeah?" he asked

Mara looked down at the cage and frowned. "Mark, it's time for you to part with your pet. We need you up in the cockpit to help Luke and me take out a star destroyer and some new super weapon. We need your strength in the Force."

"But what if part of the Emperor is still in me?" he whispered.

Mara blew out a cleansing breath. She understood his concerns, but too much was on the line right now.

"He's not, Mark. Luke and I saw his Force spirit leave in a direction away from you."

"What if a little bit of him is still inside?"

Mara was getting tired of this conversation. "Mark, if that's true, the way you eat I am sure he is lodged in your lower intestine by now and he'll be out of your system the next time you hit the 'fresher."

The clone couldn't help but smile. "You think I'm being paranoid?"

"Yes, so put down the ysalamiri cage and come with me to the cockpit."

Mark put the cage down on the lounge table and slowly moved away. "Oh wait," Mark said as he reached for the shoulder bag that once held his thermal detonators. He rummaged through the bag and pulled out the glowing cube he found while searching for Mara.

"What's that?" Mara asked.

Mark shrugged his shoulders. "It some Force hologram thing. I brought it for Luke."

"Fine, bring it with us." Mara grabbed his upper arm and pulled him up to the _Falcon's_ flight deck. She looked at Mark warily. "Now that we're back into the flow of the Force, do you have any diabolical urges I should know about? Any Sith-like thoughts? A carving for galactic domination?"

"I have cravings, but it's not for galactic domination…I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry."

They made it up to the cockpit. Chewie and Han had maneuvered the _Falcon_ to an orbital location where the last few hours they have been observing both superweapons.

Han turned to Luke. "I just got word the _Starlight Intruder_ got off Byss. Most of the freighters are bypassing the planet until the Imperials settle down."

Luke nodded. "That's good."

"So what's the plan, Luke?"

"With a super star destroyer in real space disabling thrusters won't help, but with the help of Mara, Mark and Leia we may be able to turn the ships thrusters on for a short time before they can shut the engines down. I'm hoping we can put the ship in a collision path with that other superweapon…maybe the impact will destroy them both."

"That cannon looks pretty solid; do you think it'll work?" Mara asked.

"Oh, I know how to figure that out," Mark said excitedly as he held out the glowing cube to Luke.

Luke's eyes went wide. "Mark, that's a holocron! Where did you find it?"

"In the Citadel." Mark handed over the holocron to Luke. "Ask Bobo Balls a question, he'll answer."

Luke gave Mark a questioning look. "Bobo Balls?"

A green hologram coalesced into the form of an alien. "Boda Baas!" The hologram corrected. "My name is Boda Baas. I am at your service, Jedi. Do you have a question?"

"Umm…will our plan to ram the two super weapons to destroy them work?" Luke asked.

"Your strategy is sound, a better plan cannot be found," Boda Baas announced and then vanished.

"See," Han said. "No problem."

Luke put away the holocron. "Well, it looks like we have the Force on our side." He looked to Mara and Mark. "But I'll need help from both of you."

Mark shook his head. "I don't know how I can help."

Luke looked up at his clone. "Mark all you have to do is support us. You and Mara pull in the Force and channel it to me and I will concentrate on activating the thrusters on the ship. Just reach out and feel the Force, let it flow through you and into me. Together we form a Force meld. Like a rope intertwined, it is stronger than the individual threads."

Mark shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, I'll try."

"Do or do not, there is no try."

Mark looked at Luke like he went crazy. "Of course there is a try. Either I do it, don't do it, or I try to do it and fail."

Luke laughed. "I thought the same thing when my Master Yoda said it to me. It just means don't let the possibility of failure enter your mind."

"Why didn't you say that?"

"Never mind Mark, just work on feeling the Force and pulling it toward you and to us."

Mark closed his eyes and felt the unseen power swirl around the three force users in the cockpit.

Leia's voice came over the comm. "Luke, that gun is starting to glow, it did that a few minutes before it shot its first projectile. I think that if you're going to do something you'd better do it now!"

Luke closed his eyes. "Everybody concentrate on pulling the Force towards me." Luke reached out his hand toward the Super Star Destroyer. At first nothing happened, but suddenly the ship lurched forward towards the large space cannon. It looked like it was going to have a direct impact with the other superweapon, but at the last minute the bridge crew of the large spacecraft was successful in pulling the ship up. It almost cleared the destructive weapon, but the bottom of the bow of the ship clipped the end of the space cannon. The weapon spun in the direction of the planet just as it fired.

A projectile shot out of the cannon and raced toward Byss. Everybody on the _Falcon_ watched in shock at the warhead easily penetrated the planetary shields, hit the planet below and disappeared into the ground.

"Oops," Mark muttered. "Did we want to blow up the entire planet?"

"Aves!" Han yelled into the comm. "I don't know what's going to happen, but I suggest we get as far away as we can."

"I got that Han, I already have the prearranged jump coordinates punched in."

"Same here. Let's go!"

* * *

**~Pinnacle Base~**

The _Wild Karrde_ and _Millennium Falcon_ arrived at Pinnacle Base within minutes of each other.

Mon Mothma herself came out to the hanger to greet the group. "I have good news. The World Devastators stopped functioning and our forces have been able to destroy them. Without their super weapons the Rebel Alliance is well on our way to retake Coruscant." She paused. "We have unexpectedly lost all communication with our probe droids on Byss. Do you have any idea what happened?"

Han rubbed the back of his neck trying to work out the knots. "Ummm…we may have accidently blown up the planet."


	24. Chapter 24

_There is an epilogue after this, but I am also doing the Diary Challenge entitled __**The Journal of Mark Tantiss**__. _

_I originally had a part in this update where I explained what happened to the Emperor, but my beta suggested that I do it as a Bonus Chapter since it is a bit silly and doesn't quite fit the almost serious nature of this fic. I will post that later and then the epilogue. I want to thank all that have read this story and have taken the time to review. Only two more posts after this!_

~JL~

* * *

_**~Pinnacle Base~**_

Mara lay in Luke's arms blissfully tired from a night of lovemaking. "I still can't believe it's over. The Emperor is no more, Byss and all of the Emperor's clones are gone, and the Imperials are once again on the run."

Luke carefully pulled back her red hair so he could kiss down her neck. "It's just a normal day for a Jedi," Luke joked. "Have you thought about possibly of training with me…not as a student, but both of us helping each other?"

"Are you serious about reestablishing the Jedi Order?"

"I am, but I'm not going to pressure you." He kissed her earlobe. "But if you want to practice making some little Jedi I wouldn't turn you down."

"You wish."

"I do," Luke said a little too seriously. "Have you thought about the question I asked on Khomm?"

"I have," she said hesitantly.

"And?"

"It depends...am I going to marry the eager farmboy or the boring Jedi Master?"

He kissed her and then smiled. "I was hoping you would marry both of us since I am very eager for some more Force-enhanced sex."

Mara laughed. "We don't have to wait until we're married to do that."

"You're teasing me, Jade." He rolled away from her and lay on his back facing the ceiling. He then crossed his arms across his chest and gave her a stubborn glare. "I'm not going practice that particular Force technique with you until you give me an answer."

Mara scoffed. "Oh please. I can hold out longer than you."

He turned to her giving her a smug smile. He teased a finger up and down her leg. "Really? Do you remember that little trick I did at the hotel?"

Mara shivered at his touch. "You mean the levitation?"

He leaned over and kissed her navel. "Yes."

"That's not fair, Skywalker," Mara moaned. "Okay, I'll marry you, but you have to promise we'll do that again."

"I'll get started right away," Luke murmured as he covered her body with his. "It's going to be a long night."

"Oh, I hope so," Mara whispered.

* * *

Mara woke up very early in the morning. She wasn't sure what roused her out of a deep slumber, but now she couldn't get back to sleep. She quietly slipped out of bed so not to disturb Luke and got dressed. She thought she would go down to the kitchen for a snack. She slipped out of her room and roamed down the deserted corridors. As she approached the barracks dayroom she heard groaning. She stopped to listen and heard Mark's familiar voice.

"Oh Kira…" Mara heard his soft plea. "So good, this is so good." There was a joyful moan, deep and full of pleasure. "This is absolutely incredible." Mara flushed with embarrassment. She struggled as to whether she should leave or send her friend a little Force admonition about carrying out such activities in a common meeting place. She was just about to meddle in his affairs when Mark said, "Can I get the recipe for this?"

There was a woman's giggle, "You can have more than that big boy."

"Oh yeah, what else do you have for me?"

"For you, a whole cookbook."

Mara rolled her eyes; she should have figured his stomach came before romance. She decided not to risk interrupting Mark's fun and instead turned around and went back to her room.

* * *

"Is she gone?" Kira asked Mark as she nibbled at his neck.

He gently reached out with the Force and felt Mara going back to her sleeping chamber. "Yeah, she's gone." He grinned. "Shall we continue?"

"I would love to," Kira said.

Mark picked up a razzelberry and dipped it in chocolate. "Would you like another one?"

"You know I do."

He placed the chocolate covered berry between his lips and then leaned forward and kissed the young woman in his arms.

* * *

Han lay on his side spooning his wife, his hand slung over her hip so it could rest on her belly. He wouldn't be able to feel the baby move probably for months, but just knowing their baby was there and safe was good enough.

With the Empire defeated and Palpatine gone he hoped his children would grow up in a peaceful galaxy… a man could always hope. He leaned closer to his wife and kissed the back of her neck. He always marveled at how he got to this place. An orphan turned smuggler, turned hero of the Rebellion. And now husband to a Princess and father to three children…all most likely Jedi. Would wonders never cease?

* * *

_**~Coruscant~**_

"What a mess," Mara muttered as she observed the devastation the recent Imperial battle inflicted on the Imperial Palace. Heavy construction droids worked to remove debris so the reconstruction could begin. The loss of the palace saddened her. Not because it was a place where she spent most of her childhood, but because it was the location of her and Luke's first kiss.

Mara turned to regard the man standing next to her. Luke watched the droids work with a despondent look on his face.

"They'll rebuild it," Mara whispered to him.

"I know." He turned and grasped her hand in his. "It's just that I had some good memories of the place." He smiled at her.

"Our first kiss." Mara grinned.

"Swimming," Luke added.

"And that incredible swimsuit." Mara laughed. "Wow! That made an impression on me."

"It was meant to." Luke wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her hips snug against his. "I think that suit was destroyed along with my apartment…I guess we will have to go skinny dipping from now on."

"Dream on Farmboy. I can see some reporter catching that on video and making you a HoloNet sensation."

Luke thought about it. "I was thinking about starting the Academy on Yavin IV. There would be plenty of privacy there."

Mara scoffed. "Have fun swimming in those snake infested waters by yourself."

"You wouldn't go there with me?" He had a crestfallen look on his face.

Mara sighed. "I'd rather have the Academy situated on a planet with a milder climate."

"Do you have a place in mind?" Luke asked.

"Here," Mara said. "On Coruscant. I was told this is where the old Jedi Temple was located before the purge."

Luke looked around the city world. "I don't know."

"Luke, you said you wanted to find potential Jedi. What better place to look than the most populated planet in the galaxy?"

Luke shrugged his shoulders. "I'll think about it."

"Good." She smiled and leaned in for a kiss. They were interrupted by his comlink going off. He reluctantly drew away and pulled the device out of his pocket. "Skywalker here."

"Luke, it's Mark." The clone's voice came loud over the comlink. "Kira and I are over at Monument Plaza and the restaurant is intact. It's closed to the public, but people are working inside. She said she would fix us a meal if you want."

"Sure, thanks. We'll be over their shortly, Skywalker out." Luke shut down the comlink.

Mara gave him a knowing look. "I think things are getting serious between the two."

"I know, and that might be a problem," Luke said.

Mara's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"I don't mean a problem for me," Luke quickly added upon seeing Mara's suspicious look. "But Mark has to figure out what to tell Kira if the relationship becomes serious. You don't wait until your wedding night and say 'by the way, I'm a Luke Skywalker clone.'"

Mara sighed. "You're right. But I have a feeling it won't matter to her."

Luke moved his arm around Mara's waist as they walked back to the speeder. "I can't believe everything that has happened in the last few months. I find a clone…"

"Who adopted me as his sister," Mara added.

"We stop the World Devastators and destroy the Emperor's planet strong hold. The Emperor is finally gone."

Mara looked over to Luke. "Is he really gone? What happened to the Emperor's Force essence? He was able to travel from Endor to Byss before…could he be out there now?"

"I don't know," Luke said as he leaned in to kiss her. "But if he does come back we'll face him together."

Mara smiled. "Yes, together."


	25. Chapter 25

_Thanks everybody. This is the BONUS update. It is silly but you know how I love to torture a certain Former Old Republic Jedi, so I couldn't resist. I thought I would post it now since it chronologically occurs before the actual Epilogue that will become the last chapter. I should have that up within the week. I am still looking it over._

_Thanks everybody for reading. And a special thanks for those who reviewed. I appreciate your comments. I realize my fanfics are not of the normal variety, so they are not to everybody's taste. It is nice to see that some people like my stories._

_~JL~_

* * *

_**~~~Somewhere in deep space~~~**_

Once again Emperor Palpatine found himself no longer tethered by a human body and drifting through the Flow of the Force. He cursed the day he took Anakin Skywalker as his apprentice. He should have killed him when he was just a whiny youngling at the Temple. But he didn't and now Vader's Sith-spawn children had become the bane of his existence.

The Emperor reached out, searching for a Force strong body that he could inhabit. Eventually he felt a familiar presence—the Emperor's Hand. He would rather take over the body of a male, but this would do. The redheaded woman slept soundly, completely unaware of the danger approaching. Until it was too late. The Emperor's Force energy surged into the woman's petite body. There was a struggle for control, but in the end Palpatine was the victor.

He rolled out of the bed and looked into a mirror over a dresser. He ran his hands down the woman's curves admiring his new body…until he felt something odd. "What's this?" He looked over the cybernetic limbs and parts in shock. He knew Lumiya was injured during the Rebellion and had to have some cybernetic work done, but never realized it was this pronounced.

"Well at least her brain is functional." Palpatine said as he rummaged through the thoughts of the former Emperor's Hand.

"Oh, what the frack!" the Emperor cringed. "What is it with the Emperor's Hands and Skywalker? I can't believe he kriffed both of my Hands!" He shuddered at the thought.

"What's the huge attraction?" He searched through Lumiya's mind for an answer. "Okay, I do admit he is well toned…and… oh I see..." The Emperor shook his head in frustration. "I used to hear Yoda tell younglings at the Jedi Temple, 'Size matters not'…kriffin' liar."

"This is not going to work! I can't live with these disturbing images floating around in my head. " He pulled his Force essence from the woman's body and Lumiya dropped to the floor dazed and confused.

Palpatine surge out of her quarters and back to the Flow of the Force. He continued his search for a strong Force signature in the galaxy. He didn't know how long he looked for a new body; time had no meaning to him. Eventually he found himself attracted to the planet Pzob. As he neared the world he realized the strong Force presence didn't come from the planet but an asteroid orbiting nearby. Upon closer inspection he realized it was the _Eye of Palpatine_. A Force user was within his large battle-ready space station? He surged into the space station and quickly pounced upon the source of the strong Force presence.

It took the Emperor a moment to realize he wasn't in a human body. He wasn't in a body at all.

"What the kriff!" He was in the computer system of the Eye. What attracted him to this place?

***_*Who's there?**_** A voice popped into his head.

"It is Emperor Palpatine. Who the kriff are you!"

**_**Jedi Callista. I have been trapped in this computer system for decades.**_**

Palpatine groaned in frustration. He was weak and needed to rest before he could leave this realm and still maintain his Force integrity. "I guess we're stuck with each other for a while."

* * *

**~1 year later~**

**_**Aren't you strong enough to leave yet?** _**Callista asked.

"Do you think I would be here in this Force-forsaken computer for another second if I could leave?"

**_**You don't have to yell at me.**_**

"Ahhh…sorry, it's just the boredom getting to me…and also I'm Sith and naturally evil."

**_**If you are bored, then let's play a game. I spy with my optical sensors…something green.**_**

"Is it a Gammorean?"

**_**Yes, you are very good.**_**

"For Sithsake you do the same thing for green every time."

* * *

**~2 years Later~**

"Come on, can't you just tell me what you were wearing before you died?"

**_**I told you, Jedi Robes.**_**

"Yes, yes I know, but what color was your underwear?"

**_**I'm not answering that question.**_**

"You know I'll continue asking you until you relent."

**_**Fine, they were white.**_**

"Low cut or high waist?"

**_**High waist**_**

"Pity. Guess what I wear."

**_**I really don't want to know.**_**

"I got all the time in the world and you know I won't stop bothering you until you ask."

**_**Okay, boxers or briefs?**_**

"Neither! Ha! I go commando under those robes. I can't have my boys getting too hot. I think that is how I ended up with Triclops—that monstrosity I call a son—if he was even mine. The kid had an eye growing in the back of his head. Have you ever seen that type of mutation in a human? Never…but I _had_ to have a son unique in that way. I told him if he lets his hair grow out he probably could do a comb over on that eye, but noooo, he doesn't listen to me his father."

**_**Can you please delete my personality from the computer system? This is too much.**_**

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

_AUTHOR NOTE: The final chapter will be up soon. It is the epilogue to this story. You can continue to read about the adventures of Mark Tantiss by checking out my Diary Challenge Fanfic called "THE JOURNAL OF MARK TANTISS." Thanks everybody for reading!_

_~JL~_


	26. Chapter 26

**I want to thank all my readers and those who took the time to write a review. I hope you enjoyed this story. I want to thank RedGold for letting me adopt this story that she started five years ago.**

**~JL~**

* * *

**.**

**Epilogue: 24 ABY**

Jedi Master Mara Jade Skywalker watched her eleven-year old son with mild amusement. He was obstinate just like his father…and also like his mother. He had been arguing with Luke for the last few minutes over the choice of his Master. Ben had started Jedi training when he was a toddler and now it was time for a Master to take him on as an apprentice.

"Dad, I don't see why you or Mom can't be my Jedi Master," Ben complained. He was sulking in his father's office at the Jedi Academy on Coruscant.

Luke looked at his son compassionately. "Ben, your mother and I will always instruct you throughout your life, but you are better served by having another Jedi as your Master. Each Jedi has his or her own strengths and abilities."

Mara smiled at her son. "Ben, I already have Jaina as my apprentice and your father is very busy dealing with Academy administration and his huge teaching course load. You need somebody who can concentrate on your training exclusively."

Ben sighed. "If you won't be my instructor who will? Is it Master Solusar?"

Kam Solusar was a Jedi Luke discovered two decades ago with the help of the Jedi Holocron discovered on Byss. He was the Master to Kyp Durron, but Kyp had recently undergone his trials and had been promoted to the rank of Jedi Knight, leaving Kam without an apprentice.

"No, Master Solusar will instruct Anakin," Mara told her son. "And Corran Horn is Master to Jacen."

Ben looked at them, confused. "So if it's not you, Dad, or Jedi Solusar, then who? There's not any other Jedi ready to take on an apprentice."

Luke smiled and pushed an intercom button on his desk. "Send him in," he said.

The office door slid open and Ben's new master walked into the office, ducking his head so not to hit the top of the doorframe as he entered.

"Uncle Mark!" Ben beamed as he jumped out of his seat and ran up to hug his uncle.

Mark was dressed in the traditional robes of a Jedi, but Mara knew that was just for this special occasion. Mark was not a traditionalist like Luke when it came to the Jedi. When he was out in the field he usually wore tactical cargo pants, a long sleeve compression shirt, and to Luke's dismay—a Beskar armor chest plate and codpiece.

Mara laughed inwardly. The armor was some of the first equipment Mark bought after agreeing to join Luke at his newly established Jedi Academy. For some unknown reason undeflected blasterbolts shot by the targeting remotes during lightsaber practice almost always hit Mark in the groin. After the second or third time it happened he asked Karrde if he could find him some armor to protect what Mark called "his most valuable assets".

Their first year of training was remarkable. Mara would train with Luke in the day and they would make love at night. By that time Mark was completely smitten by Kira, the chef he saved at the Citadel. He split his time almost equally between Jedi training and doting over his new girlfriend.

After a few years of training Mark had achieved the rank of Jedi Knight and now, twelve year after he was discovered on Wayland, it was time for him to become a Master.

Mara couldn't help but notice the strong resemblance between Ben and Mark. Both had fiery red hair…albeit Mark's was dyed, but Ben had his father's brilliant blue eyes. During his most recent mission, Mark had let his beard grow out so it covered most of his face, but Mara could still distinguish the classic Skywalker's facial features…especially when Mark grinned.

Mara and Luke had told Ben of Mark's heritage years ago. She smiled as she remembered Ben's confusion as to why Mark was so much bigger than his father. They hoped the knowledge that Mark was Luke's clone would not be an issue with Ben and it apparently was not. Ben never treated Mark as anything but his favorite uncle.

"Long time no see, Ben," Mark said as he picked Ben up off the ground in a firm hug.

"I'm so glad you're back." Ben looked at his parents. " I know Mom and Dad are too."

Mark chuckled as he lowered Ben to the ground. "Does your mother miss her baby brother while I'm gone?"

Mara smirked. "I miss the only babysitter that can handle the Skywalker brood."

"Hey, I didn't tell you to have a bunch of kids." He looked down at Ben. "So what do you think about me being your Master?"

"I like the idea."

Mark nodded his head. "Good, because I couldn't think of a better person to have as my first apprentice." He looked over to Mara and Luke. "Your parents taught me everything I know. It would be my honor to teach you. And maybe my kids will one day apprentice under your parents." He gave Mara a wink.

Mara blanched at the thought. She loved her nephews but they were just as mischievous as their father. They would be a handful to any Master assigned to them.

"If you're ready to start your training," Mark said with a smile, "we can start in the callisthenic room."

Ben's face fell. "You mean the Ysalamiri room?"

Mark chuckled. "It's the only way to ensure young Jedi don't use the Force and cheat while doing their exercises. It builds muscles." Mark pulled up the sleeve of his Jedi robe and flexed his impressive biceps. "You want to grow up big and strong like me, don't you?"

Mara rolled her eyes while Luke just shook his head.

"Go on change into your workout clothes and meet me there in fifteen minutes."

Ben rushed out of the office leaving the three Jedi Masters alone. Mark smiled and moved forward to give Mara a hug. "Nice to see you again, Sis."

Mara hugged him back. He had been gone on Jedi business for months. She hated to admit it, but she missed him and his teasing sense of humor.

Mark turned and shook Luke's hand. "Good to see you, too, Luke." He then sat down in a chair across from Luke's desk.

Luke's face became serious. "You've been gone for some time with no contact. We were starting to worry about you."

The smile fell off of Mark's face. "Sorry about that. Some things got a little edgy out there. Luke, I was on loan to the New Republic Security Force. Sending communications back to Coruscant might have endangered me and the people I worked with."

Luke sighed. "I know. Can you at least tell me how things are going against the Imperial's Counter-Insurgency Front?"

Mark adverted his eyes from Luke, making Mara frown. Whenever the two men were in the same room they needed to shield heavily to prevent Force backlash, so neither could sense each other's intentions through the Force…but she had gotten to known Mark very well in the last twelve years and she knew when he was hiding something.

Mark shifted in his chair uncomfortable. "We are close to wiping out their leadership…unfortunately some other problems popped up elsewhere that I had to handle first…but I can't discuss that at this time until its declassified or you are put on the _'need to know_' list."

Luke nodded. "I understand." Luke stood and shook Mark's hand. "It good to have you back. I better let you get to Ben's training."

Mark smiled and then left.

Mara turned toward her husband. She could sense his unease with the New Republic asking for Jedi assistance and then insisting on keeping some aspects of the various missions secret. She often thought it was odd that Mark was often the person the New Republic leadership asked for when needing Jedi support. At first she thought it was because of his great Force ability combined with his military training, but recently she started to think it was because Mark was the only person who could keep a secret from Luke. The highest levels of New Republic leadership knew Mark was a clone and they knew Luke and Mark needed to shield around each other.

"I'll be back. I just need to ask Mark a question," she told Luke as she quickly left the office and moved to the outer courtyard. Eventually she spotted her adopted brother. "Mark!"

The large Jedi turned and waited for Mara to catch up to him. "What's wrong Mara?" he asked curiously. "I can feel you are upset about something."

Mara looked around the courtyard to see if anybody was within hearing range.

"Mark, what have you been up to? I still have all my old smuggling connections and there are reports of a huge battle in the outer rim territories…something not reported by any official channels."

Mark shrugged his shoulders. "There is always some sort of battle out there."

Mara moved closer to Mark and whispered. "Mark, I also have friends in Corsec and the NRSF. There are rumors that the Galaxy Gun was taken out of orbit from around Sarrelon VI."

"What if it was?" Mark gave Mara an obstinate look. "Don't you think there's a reason that planet busting superweapon was the only thing that survived the destruction of Byss. It was the will of the Force! We fought hard to have the New Republic keep it intact and safely hidden in case of a large threat to the galaxy."

"Mark, you took it didn't you…you and the NRSF?" Mara whispered.

Mark sighed then nodded.

"Stang! If there was a need to use that weapon, how come Luke wasn't informed?" Mara asked in disbelief.

Mark's eyes hardened. "Mara, what needed to be done, Luke would never condone."

She stepped back in surprise. "What do you mean? What did you do Mark?" Mara's voice took a hushed tone.

Mark stared at her silently for a moment then shook his head in frustration.

"Mara, it's best that you don't know…that nobody knows. Some very difficult and disturbing decisions had to be made by Generals Madine and Dodonna. Luke should ask them to be debriefed. I don't want to be the one to tell him."

"Tell him what?" Mara persisted. "You know you can't hide secrets from me. We have a bond, eventually you'll drop your shields and I'm going to find out the hard way. I would rather hear it from you."

She could see his jaw tighten and his eyes roved nervously. "Mara, we're talking about genocide," Mark whispered back.

"What?" Mara gasped.

"Mara you have to understand. I would do anything to protect you, your family, Kira and my boys along with the rest of the galaxy."

"But genocide?" she uttered in horror. She shook her head in disbelief. "Mark, what happened to you?"

A disappointed look crossed Mark's face. "Do you think I went to the dark side?" He reached out and took Mara's hand and placed it against his heart. "Feel with the Force, what do you see?"

Mara reached out with the Force looking for a touch of darkness, but found none…only an overwhelming love for his family and friends.

"Mara, I know I probably toed up to that dark side line. I stood right at the edge of that dark abyss, but I didn't fall. I know how to sense evil. I can still remember the time Palpatine tried to take over my body. I know what the touch of the dark side feels like…intimately…and what I did, no matter how brutal, was not a product of the dark side."

"What planet did you destroy?"

Mark shook his head. "I didn't do anything to anybody in our galaxy. It was a species from outside our galaxy."

He took a deep breath and them let it out slowly. "A year ago when I was on a mission to the outer core, I came across a human that I couldn't feel in the Force. I immediately became suspicious thinking it was a human replicate droid. I contacted the NRSF about the matter and the man was taken into custody. It turned out he wasn't human. He had some type of living mask over his face to make him resemble a human, but he was of a species we have never seen before."

"The New Republic Security Force developed a chemical sensor that could pick up the presence of these masks and they started scouring the various star systems for more of these aliens. They were successful in capturing a few of their advanced party. They were warriors intent on conquest and there was no reasoning with them. They believed their Gods promised our galaxy to them and they were intent in wiping out every sentient being on every planet." He dropped his head. "We had no choice; we had to kill every one of them."

"Did you ever figure out where they came from or if there were others?"

"They call themselves Yuuzhan Vong and we believe their home world was destroyed. Their entire civilization lived in worldships. We brought out our Star Destroyers to go against them, but conventional ion cannons didn't even phase them…but the galaxy gun was effective. As far as we know they're all dead. " Mark squared his shoulders. "I don't expect you to keep this from Luke. If you want to find another Master for your son, I'll understand."

Mara thought about it for a moment. She remembered wanting to kill C'baoth when he was knocked out on Jomark, but Luke would have no part of that. He always thought there was good in people and they could change. She told him back then that he should never leave the enemy to his back, but he didn't listen and it nearly cost them all their lives. Mark was right; Luke was too good of a man to condone the destruction of a civilization without going through every possible option for peace.

That's not to say that Mark wasn't an honest and loving person, but he was a soldier and a soldier knows if you want peace, you need to prepare for war. He also knew it would be fatal to enter any war without the will to win…at any cost.

"Mark, I can't keep secrets from Luke, but I think he'll understand…especially after NRSF gets around to debriefing him."

Mark nodded his head slowly. "I understand."

Mara put a comforting hand on his shoulder. She knew Mark would courageously accept whatever backlash his actions would create among the Jedi…if any.

"Dad!" came the voice of a small boy from across the courtyard, followed by the happy cry of a second boy.

Mark broke out in an ecstatic grin as he dropped down to a knee and scooped up two boys in his arms. "Aren't you two supposed be training somewhere?"

The older boy, nine-year-old Jaden, had dark brown hair and Kira's deep brown eyes, but possessed his father's mischievous sense of humor. Eight-year-old Talon had a mop of blond hair and hazel eyes, but had the more serious and reserved personality of his mother. Mark picked them both off the ground, one son in each of his muscular arms.

"Kyp let us out of class when he heard you were at the Academy," Jaden said excitedly.

"Didn't you tell him you saw me last night?" Mark asked.

Both boys looked sheepish. Mark laughed, "That's okay. I was going to stop by and see you anyway." He turned to Mara. "I hope they have been good for the instructors while I was gone."

"As good as can be expected from a Tantiss boy."

Mark frowned. "That bad, huh?"

"Uncle Mark!" came the enthusiastic screams of more children.

Mara closed her eyes and shook her head. "The news of your return is getting around. Here comes the rest of the Skywalker clan."

Mara and Luke's eight-year-old twin boys, Jak and Owen, and six year old daughter, Hanna all ran up to their uncle. The boys each latched on to a leg leaving Hanna with her arms up begging to be lifted off the ground. Mark yelled out pretending to be brought down by the brood. He let his boys down to the ground and made a production of falling to the grassy courtyard, where he was immediately pounced upon by five small children. "Help me Mara!" he called out jokingly.

She looked down at the bearded man tenderly. She realized he would do anything for this family; she could feel his love projected through the Force.

"Okay, break it up," she shooed the children off Mark and stretched out her hand to help him up. He smiled and took her hand and stood brushing grass off his robes while doing so.

"Mara, come over to the restaurant at the end of the week. Kira wants to cook a huge meal for the entire family—the Skywalker, Solo, and Tantiss family."

Family. Mara liked the sound of that. She remembered the days of her youth with no family except the Emperor…now she was a member of a large family. And it all started twelve years ago.

She often wondered how long it would have taken her to give into Luke's charm if Mark hadn't taken the initiative to shove her into Luke's arms that fateful night so long ago. Mark often joked that if he didn't intervene it would have taken Luke and Mara ten years before they realize they were meant for each other.

She had to smile at the irony. Mark, the man born without a name, without parents and without a past decided he wanted to be part of a family…so he helped create one.

* * *

.

~Coruscant~

The Skywalker, Solo and Tantiss family were crowded around a large table in a private back room of the Manarai restaurant located in Monument Plaza on Coruscant. This wasn't the first time Mara had been to the extravagant eating establishment, but it was the first time the entire family was together. It was an impressive assemblage of Jedi. Some holo-reporters referred to them as the new Jedi Dynasty.

She sometimes felt sorry for Kira and Han having to be surrounded with so many Force-users. Luke once told her that Han called the Force a hokey religion…now he was the father of three Jedi and married to one. Not surprisingly Mark and Kira's two sons were strong in the Force the same as Luke and Mara's four children.

They had just finished a huge seven-course meal and were awaiting desert. The adults were having a great time mingling, but Mara noticed Ben and the Solo children were engrossed with something below the level of the table. She reached out to Ben with the Force and frowned. It seems that the four were covertly playing against each other with hand-held hologames.

Mara shook her head. A gaming company recently came up with a Jedi-Sith roleplaying game where the gamers could create their own character and fight against each other through a streaming network. Ben had told her all about it. His character was a Jedi with the unique name of 'Ben'. Jacen opted to play as a Sith who he named 'Darth Cadeus', Jaina was 'The Sword of the Jedi', and Anakin's character was the horrible moniker CoolJedi10.5. Ben said he always got beat by the Solos, but Jaina was usually the victor over her animal-loving jokester of a brother. At least they were being quiet and not whining about having to be around the family like some teenagers do.

Mara turned to Luke reaching a hand out to grasp his and giving it a gentle squeeze. She smiled and cocked an eyebrow his way. "When we were trudging toward the Tantiss storehouse all those years ago, did you ever imagine things would end up like this?"

Luke grinned. "No, I was just hoping you wouldn't kill me." He leaned over and kissed her.

"You were never in danger. You were too cute to kill."

"Mommy," little Hanna said as she leaned over to hug her mother. "When's dessert?"

"It's on its way," she assured her daughter.

Mark was sitting across the table and overheard Hanna's question. "I'll go check on it." He gave his niece a wink and then left to go to the kitchen.

The Manarai kitchen was a blur of activity. Dozens of chefs ran about preparing meals for the public that were seated in the main dining area. Mark looked around for his wife. He told her she should sit down and enjoy the meal with them and let her assistant handle everything, but she kept making excuses to run back to the kitchen to ensure everything was perfect. He located her over by the pastry chef instructing him the correct way to put the final touches of a chocolate-berry cloudcake pastry that was a favorite with his family.

Mark snaked his arm around his wife's waist. "Let the man alone, Kira. He knows what he's doing."

She looked up at her husband and smiled tenderly. "I just want to make everything perfect. We have never had everybody together like this. And you've been gone so long. I want this night to be special."

A mischievous grin crossed Mark's bearded face as he walked backwards, guiding Kira back towards her office. "I know how you can make this night special. How about you give me my favorite dessert."

Kira giggled as she made a weak attempt to pull away. "I don't have time for this Mark…_tonight _I'll give you your special dessert."

Mark succeeded in pulling his wife into the office shutting the door behind him. His eyes roamed over her hungrily. She was as beautiful now as the day he broke her out of the Citadel detention center years ago. She had a slender figure, long brown hair and big brown eyes. In a way she looked a little like Leia, but Kira was about ten centimeter taller…which was perfect for Mark who now towered over two meters in height.

"Come on," he whispered in her ear as he drew her into a warm embrace. He pulled her hair away from her neck so he could kiss her from her ear down to her collarbone. He could feel her shiver under his touch. "You know I can't wait."

Kira rolled her eyes. "Okay but you have to be quick, I need to get out to our guests." She walked to the back of the office and pulled a small box out of a cooling unit. "Here, they were freshly made today." She opened the box to reveal chocolate covered razzleberries.

Mark reached for the box and smiled. "I was really was hoping for a quickie, but these are good too."

"You're impossible," Kira said as she slapped his husband's shoulder playfully. "I can't believe you would want to make-out with a dozen Force sensitives in the building…most of them kids!"

Mark chuckled. "It was worth a try." He reached into the box and pulled out one of the berries. "Would you like some?" he asked as he set the box down on her desk.

"You know I do."

Mark put the chocolate-cover confectionary between his lips and leaned down to kiss his wife.

* * *

.

"All right, here comes the cake!" Luke exclaimed happily as the pastry chef wheeled the dessert cart into the room. Mara had to smile. Luke was always a big eater, but he always left room for sweets.

Kira and Mark followed behind the chef. Mark had his arm around his wife's waist and a goofy grin on his face. Mara had seen that look before…usually when her brother was up to no good. Mark and Kira sat down across from Mara looking ecstatically happy together. Mara looked over Mark's newly trimmed beard and laughed.

Mark gave her an inquisitive look.

"You have chocolate all over your beard." Mara laughed.

Mark gave her a sheepish look as he wiped his beard with a napkin. "I just couldn't wait for dessert," he explained.

Mara chuckled. "I bet." The confectionaries were handed out then a second waiter came in with a special sweet wine for the adults. Jacen and Jaina held up their glasses hopefully but a scowl from their father had them quickly putting their wineglasses back down.

Mark stood up and clinked his glass with a knife to get everybody's attention.

The room quieted to a hush. "I just want to thank everybody for coming to this party. Kira and I are so pleased that we could finally get the entire family together." Mark looked over to Luke and Mara and then to Leia and Han. "I can't tell you how happy that I am part of such a wonderful family. Luke, Mara, Han and Leia, I don't know where I would be without you. I'm sure I wouldn't be married and a father." He turned to his wife. "And Kira, I can't tell you how much I love you and the children. The Force has truly blessed me." He raised his glass. "I want to make a toast to family, may we always have each other."

Everybody in the room raised a glass. "To family," Luke said as he reached across the table to clink his glass to Mark's and Kira's and then turned to his wife.

Mara touched her glass to Luke's. "To family."

~The end~

* * *

_**Author Note: This fanfic is over, but I am doing a yearlong diary challenge called The Journal of Mark Tantiss which tells about his adventures as a Jedi and friend to Luke and Mara.**_


End file.
